Demons Within
by Rose Red and Snow White
Summary: As Naruto merges with the Kyuubi, his life continues to change drastically. Unfortunately, this causes some interesting repercussions. NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Cam and Momo here, otherwise known and Snow White and Rose Red. It's been a long time since we've uploaded hasn't it. Well suck it up! Life doesn't stop for whiners and wishers.

Anyway, Demons Within is our new story. It's a Naruto story (which you obviously know or why else would you want to read it) with a NaruSasu fix in there somewhere. We haven't finished it so we don't know yet. It started from a chocolate-induced dream after reading some SasuNaru stories, and NO IT WILL NOT INVOLVE SPARKLY, STALKER VAMPIRES.

Our chapters are not all the same length. They end whenever we feel we need a scene break. Usually some are really long while others, not so much. Also, neither of us have ever watched the series or read the manga (heresy I know), but your stories have us addicted. If there's anything that's glaringly obviously wrong, just let us know. We'll change it unless it ruins the story…. Or we're too lazy.

Now for the legalities, We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

"Tsunade!" Sakura cried, running full speed into the Hokage's office, not acting like the (mostly) mature seventeen year old she was, her clothes torn and bloody. She was barely making any sense; babbling and crying like an idiot. However, what the Hokage did understand sent a cold chill straight down her spine. "Please Tsunade … Naru … not healing … lly bad… blood… won't stop."

A grunt came from outside as Sasuke pushed open the door with his foot, carrying an unconscious Naruto on his back, the ANBU guards outside the door failing to keep Team 7 out. Both boys were beaten up pretty badly, though Naruto was definitely worse off. He was deathly pale; his clothes tattered beyond recognition and blood leaking through an already saturated wrapping. His leg had been bound to a board, avoiding where the thigh was covered by another soaked bandage. Naruto's usually sunny locks were dark and matted with blood, mud, and sweat. Sasuke looked badly bruised, with a few lacerations and bandages, but he was safe. Sakura flitted about them both, worry etched into her features.

"Naruto usually heals quickly, so I wasn't really worried about him after the battle. I healed almost all of Sasuke's wounds before Naruto collapsed. I did as much as I could but – " Tsunade cut off Sakura's babbling with a quick look before she stood up and made her way over to the boys, her hands already glowing with chakra. She lifted the injured boy and laid him on the floor gently, telling Sakura to retrieve Shizune. She ran her hands over the boy, noticing the deep gashes that cut across his body and the amount of broken bones the boy had received.

"I don't understand. Kyuubi usually makes sure that Naruto is in top condition. Why isn't he healing him?" Tsunade muttered under her breath, looking for a poison or toxin that was preventing Kyuubi's healing process.

By the time Sakura and Shizune had returned, Tsunade hadn't found any foreign toxins or poisons and had started healing his broken leg. When Shizune took over, the Hokage left the boy to rummage through her desk and her shelves. After twenty minutes of searching, a few shots out of her sake bottle, and a couple dozen threats thrown at Sakura to "Shut the hell up!" Tsunade found what she was looking for.

An old scroll lay in the Hokage's hand. Slowly, Tsunade opened the scroll, scanning the contents quickly. Sighing, Tsunade sat down, sent Shizune out, and beckoned Sasuke and Sakura over. She took a gulp of sake before looking at Naruto and continuing.

"I know you both just got back, but I need you two to take Naruto to someone. This person should know what Naruto is going through and be able to help. This is a top-secret mission. The ninja I am sending you to is NOT someone to be taken lightly. You are expected to never speak of this particular again after this mission is over. Do you understand?" Sasuke grunted while Sakura merely nodded, her gaze flitting between the Hokage and her teammate.

"Good. Now, I need you to take Naruto to Hokage Mountain. Behind the First's ear, there is a narrow passage. Follow that passage. Keep right and do not stray from the path. When you reach the entrance, state who you are and what you are doing before you take one step out of the passage." Tsunade waited for a nod of assent from the pair before going on. "When you get there, give the ninja this. I suggest you leave immediately." Sakura took the scroll while Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms, ready to go.

"Ma'am. Who is it that we're taking Naruto to?" Sakura asked, timidly while Sasuke waited by the door. Tsunade sighed and gave the teenagers a weak smile.

"You're going to see a very powerful and dangerous ninja." With that, she sent the teenagers on their way.

* * *

There it is. You know the drill. Be nice and press the little green button. Or you can be meanie-pants and flame, but you know what they say about flamers... (If you don't ask us and we'll tell you next chapter)

Love to ya'll! (- Gotta lot that American English)

Snow White and Rose Red


	2. Chapter 2

I am officially done with my first year of college! And now I have work all summer... - Rose

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

As Sakura scouted ahead to find the opening, Sasuke took Naruto straight to the mountains foothills to wait. He carefully set Naruto down against the rock face, out of sight from anyone in the village. Naruto's face was completely slack, his mouth open slightly, his eyes stirring beneath his lids. Occasionally, Naruto would let out a grunt of pain. Sasuke slid a hand over Naruto's forehead. He was burning up with a fever.

He would not let it show in front of Sakura, but he was scared shitless. Naruto was his best friend. Ever since Team 7 started five years ago, Naruto had always been his rock; a boundless amount of energy that was never quiet, never motionless. Even when he was sleeping, he was snoring, tossing, and turning. Naruto was the one person whom he could always count on. Hell, Naruto managed to bring him back to the village, even though he knew no one else wanted him there, even Sasuke.

How he managed that? It was still a mystery.

When Sasuke felt Sakura's chakra begin to approach, he hefted the boy onto his back. When Sakura stopped in front of him, carrying the three rucksacks from the mission, they nodded at each other before taking off. Quickly and silently, the pair jumped up to the faces of the monument.

"There." Sakura stated quietly, jerking her head towards a sliver of dark space behind the First's left ear. Sakura went through the channel first, allowing Sasuke to transfer Naruto to her while he slid through. Once inside, the passage opened enough to walk normally. Sakura went first; making sure the way was safe for the two boys behind her to pass. When they reached a fork, they followed the Hokage's directions and kept to the right, ignoring the sound of water and laughter ringing throughout the cave.

Soon, the passage began to brighten. Ahead they could see green grass beginning to sprout in the cave and sunshine beaming into the dark cavern. Sakura began running towards the entrance she was blown backwards before she reached it. Sasuke looked at her for a moment before looking back at the entrance.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto are approaching. Sent by the Hokage Tsunade to get help for Naruto, vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sasuke announced. The air around them swirled, yanking them past the boundary of the cave and into the sunlight with such force that they fell. Sakura fell down onto her side, while Sasuke managed to stay upright enough on his knees that Naruto did not fall from his back.

"It's so nice to have visitors!" A cheery voice cried out above them. The voice was feminine, but low and soft. Sasuke heard Sakura gasp, but he was still adjusting Naruto back to his previous spot. "Are you going to continue kneeling in my doorway or are you going to come in?" She asked pulling Naruto off Sasuke's back. Sasuke shot up, ready to pull Naruto back into his own arms but stopped dead in his tracks.

In front of him stood a girl with inky black hair, brushing the tops of her hips, slightly tanned skin and eyes a deep emerald green. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and sleeveless haori, a swirling tattoo on her chest peeking through the fabric. She wore no armor or guards and stood completely relaxed in front of three strangers. This was the strongest and most dangerous ninja.

What stopped him was that she looked no older than he did.

* * *

We actually split this chapter in half. We felt that it made more sense this way.

Anyway, usual love sent out to all the readers. Good Night and Good Luck!


	3. Chapter 3

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

"What are you staring at? You said he was hurt right?" Sakura clambered up from where she had been staring at the girl, while Sasuke slowly relaxed. The girl turned around and walked towards a small cabin, Naruto slung over her shoulder. Sakura scrambled after her while Sasuke followed at a more leisurely pace. A fast walk, but a walk nonetheless.

As Sasuke power-walked to the cottage, he looked around. It seemed that they were in a meadow inside the mountain. There were trees of all different heights. A small stream ran along the west side of the meadow, disappearing behind the trees before reappearing next to the cabin. Above them, they could see the blue sky, mottled with clouds.

Which was weird because they were still inside of the mountain.

The front door of the cabin opened automatically. Their host led them through the hallway towards the back of the house, passing entryways to most of the house. The cabin was large, consisting of two stories, and made of roughly cut logs. Inside, the cabin was not what one would expect from the outside. Most of the walls had been sanded flat and painted. What looked like the family room had been the only room left with the log cabin walls. The floors were dark wood, polished to a shine, with rugs thrown haphazardly around. Lights seemed to appear out of nowhere when their host entered rooms. Sasuke had yet to notice a light fixture or switch.

She took them past the spiraling staircase, made of large hunks of stone and wood, to the first closed door. Knocking, she pushed the door open into a library of sorts. Three of the walls had been covered in shelves, filled to the brim with scrolls, books, models and various dolls. The last wall was dominated by a large bay window, the seat overflowing with pillows. In the middle of the room, an armchair sat in front of a large stone table.

In the chair sat a woman with black hair. It was messy, brushing the tops of her shoulders, and in desperate need of a haircut. She was pale with golden eyes scanning the document in front of her. A pair of round, black ears sat on top of her head, barely visible against her hair. She wore a netted shirt, her chest covered in bindings, and a pair of sweatpants. The woman ignored them as her claw traced a line of text on the scroll.

"Yuu. I'm going to need you to move." The woman stood up, taking the scroll with her, and sat on the pillows in the window. "And help." Their host drawled, as if talking to a three year old. The woman, Yuu, grunted as she rolled up the scroll and stood up. The pair lifted Naruto onto the table and began stripping him. Sakura squeaked and turned around, her face red. Sasuke averted him eyes, a faint pink ghosting across his cheeks.

"What happened?" Yuu asked her voice quiet. Sasuke trained his eyes on the woman's face, avoiding looking at Naruto naked on the table.

"We were on a mission for information from the Waterfall Village. On the way back, Sound Nins ambushed us. They were weak, but one managed to knock Sakura out while two fought against me. Five more attacked Naruto. He seemed to be their target since they left Sakura be after knocking her out." Sakura interrupted, still facing the wall.

"Normally Naruto can take them out and heal most of his serious wounds with the help of Kyuubi. For some reason, Kyuubi didn't heal Naruto like normal but none of us knew it until we were on our way home. He collapsed after five miles. I should have checked to make sure he was healing instead of just assuming! This is all my fault." Sakura hunkered down, holding her head in her hands. Their host sighed.

"It's not your fault. You said he normally is able to heal himself, right? Well then how could you know that his demon was doing something funky with his host's body?" Sasuke stiffened.

"What do you mean, 'doing something funky'?" He asked, glare turning on the ninja. The ninja looked at him, judging the boy's sincerity.

"I won't know until he wakes up." She answered, truthfully. "To be able to talk to Kyuubi, I also need to be able to talk to Uzumaki. Right now, all we can do is heal his wounds. He should be up soon, though. Yuu is a wonderful healer." Sasuke looked down at Naruto. Even after Tsunade and Shizune had healed him in the Hokage's office, he still hadn't been one hundred percent. Now, most of his wounds had closed up and his arm was no longer at that weird angle.

"You two. Come with me. I think it's time for some tea." Their host steered the conscious members of Team 7 out of the little library and back through the hall to the kitchen. It was bright with natural light and cream-colored walls. Their host sat them down at the counter stools and went to get the makings for tea. It was silent for a few minutes.

"The Hokage told us to give you this." Sasuke mentioned, pulling the scroll Tsunade had given him out of his pocket and handing it to the ninja. Haruna took the scroll, opened it and scanned the contents before tucking it away and finishing the preparations for the tea.

"You never told us what your name was." Sakura spoke up, quietly.

"I didn't? Well that's an easy question fix. My name's Otawa Haruna. The woman you met back there is named Yuujin no **Kurohyou**." Sasuke's ears perked at this information. "Yuu was sealed into my body, much the same way that Kyuubi was sealed into Uzumaki, I'm sure." Haruna grabbed the screaming kettle and turned around. She poured the three mugs of tea, added liberal amounts of sugar and honey to one, and poofed it out of the room.

"Sorry." Haruna said as she handed her guests their tea. "Yuu likes her honey and sugar with a little scalding tea." She turned back around and pulled out a large loaf of bread and began building sandwiches.

Ten minutes later, she had built enough sandwiches to use the entire loaf of bread. Offering them to her guests, Haruna sat down to join them.

At that moment, Yuujin walked back into the room.

"Is he okay? Has he woken up yet?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke stood next to her, waiting to hear the answer as well. Yuujin shoved a sandwich into her mouth and chewed before answering.

"Still asleep, fever not broken yet but mended. In the spare bedroom." Yuujin made quick work of the rest of the sandwiches while Sakura and Sasuke digested this information.

"Can we go see him?" Sakura asked. Haruna smiled and beckoned the pair to follow her. She led them up the spiraling staircase to the next floor. A pair of beds sat on either side of the room, a chest in between. The room was painted a deep red and one window was on the wall opposite of the bed where Naruto slept, covered from the neck down with a heavy comforter.

Sakura was at his side first, kneeling next to him, checking his healing process. She visually relaxed when she saw that all he had was a slight fever fighting off the last dregs of the infection. Sasuke leaned against the wall next to the bed, seemingly unaffected by his teammates near death, but his eyes told a different story. Haruna smiled.

"Sakura, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room so you can rest." Sakura looked surprised but nodded and followed their host out of the room.

Sasuke waited until he could feel Sakura's chakra ebbing away before he pushed himself off the wall. Sitting on the bed next to Naruto, Sasuke placed a hand gently on his forehead, checking his temperature himself. Folding back the comforter, Sasuke checked his wounds only to see nothing. Not a scar, not a bandage …

…and not a single stitch of clothing. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up as he tugged the blanket back up. Reaching for the packs that Sakura had carried in, he grabbed Naruto's and upended it onto the floor. Sifting through, he found a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Lifting the blanket again, Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt over his head. Pink still gracing his stoic features, Sasuke sat behind the blond and pulled him up against his body. Using his own knees to lift the sleeping boy's legs, he yanked the boxers up the boy's legs quickly.

Sasuke sighed, relief flooding through him. He no longer had to look at Naruto's naked, golden skin, his lean but muscular build, his downy, blond happy trail…

Sasuke jerked. He had not just been thinking about Naruto's happy trail. One man did not think about another man's happy trail. Not unless he was gay of course and Sasuke was NOT gay. Uchiha's were not gay. They were distant to the point of being asexual, but they were not gay.

Naruto shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer to the warm blanket that was Sasuke, his backend rubbing gently across the Uchiha's crotch. Sasuke suppressed a groan. He used every bit of training he had ever had in poker-facedness to keep himself quiet and impassive to the boy currently rubbing his backside and hip across a very sensitive part of Sasuke's anatomy.

"Sas…uke…" Naruto mumbled, his head burrowing closer to the other boy's neck. Sasuke stiffened at the sound of his name. The dark haired ninja didn't move for ten minutes, his breath slow and his heart rate fast. Slowly, he looked down at the blond only to see him fast asleep. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Carefully, he moved Naruto off his lap, groaning as Naruto ground against him in an attempt to stay where he was.

At his fastest ninja speed, Sasuke ran over to the other side of the room and sat down on his bed. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Sasuke willed a certain piece of his anatomy to relax. Across the room, Naruto groaned and flipped over, his back facing the wall. After a few more minutes of silence and heavy breathing, Sasuke got up and began to put the clothes he had dumped on the floor in his rush to clothe his teammate back in his bag.

There wasn't much there; a few shirts, some shorts and pant, a couple pair of boxers (which Uchiha nearly dropped when he saw a pair with the words 'Bite Me' written on the back) and some socks. All of it needing a good washing. The youngest Uchiha then Began to rifle through his own clothes to assess the damage. Black shorts, blue shirt, more black shorts, some darker blue shirts, pink underpants, black box- wait what?

"You have pink panties?" A voice from his left mumbled. Sasuke turned around to glare at who ever had spoken only to see Naruto stretching, a hand covering a huge yawn. Sasuke was mesmerized as he watched the t-shirt lift slightly to expose a sliver of tanned skin, his seal teasing him. Sasuke mentally shook himself and glared at the blond.

"No. Sakura packed our clothes this morning. She must have put her … unmentionables in my bag. Probably another attempt to woo me." Sasuke also found he was missing a pair of his boxers. Naruto rubbed his eyes, finally taking in their surroundings.

"Hey… where are we? Last thing I remember is walking back to the village… but then nothing." Naruto looked up a Sasuke, his blue eyes wide and confused. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. Weren't healing yourself. Tsunade told us to come here." Sasuke shrugged before remembering something. Approaching the boy, he placed a cool hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto gasped quietly and pulled away from the older boy.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he backed away from his best friend.

"Checking your temperature, dobe. You had a fever but it seems normal now." Sasuke shrugged before going back to his clothes. Picking up the panties by his thumb and forefinger, Sasuke made a few hand signs, effectively dumping the pink panties on Kiba's head. Smirking, he finished re-packing the few things he had in the rucksack.

"Anyway, you need to go see our host. She needs to talk to Kyuubi."

* * *

So did we make up for the shortness of our last chapter with the length of this one? Hope so! Anyway, next weeks installment will be a little late because Rose (the uploader) is on a cruise. Little devil.

Anyway, right now, our story has thirteen chapters and counting. Rose is going to work on the story while on the boat, too. This may actually be a really long story.

LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

Helur!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Naruto sat across from the dark-haired woman and demon, fiddling with his shirt hem. Sasuke and Sakura had been banned from the room.

"Can you talk to Kyuubi?" Haruna asked forcing Naruto to nod slowly. "I mean can you talk to him right now?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, as if listening. After a minute of silence, Naruto shook his head.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes for a moment. Now try to find Kyuubi. Have you found him?" Naruto nodded, seeing the open cage door that led into Kyuubi's lair. Creeping past the creaky cage door, he stopped just in the doorway. In the center of the cave, Kyuubi sat on a mound of pillows. His tails twitched as Naruto approached.

"Now Naruto, Yuu and I are going to follow you in, don't be surprised with we materialize behind you." Naruto felt Haruna touch his hand in the library and heard the small pop that spoke of her arrival. Within seconds, Kyuubi was standing between the 'trespassers' and Naruto.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Kyuubi growled violently. Kyuubi's golden eyes began to bleed from the pupils as his anger increased. His red-orange fur glistened as his muscled bunched beneath. His tails swirled dangerously behind him.

Yuujin walked forward and placed a hand on Kyuubi's snout. It glowed a soft green and Kyuubi relaxed slightly. Kyuubi and Yuujin stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Kyuubi was the first to separate, snorting as he turned back to his pillows, pushing Naruto with him. Settling back down on his pillows, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's shirt with his teeth and sat Naruto next to him, curling his tails around the boy protectively.

"What da ya want?" Kyuubi grunted, his head curling around Naruto's body, resting on his legs. Haruna approached until Kyuubi growled. She stopped where she was and looked at Kyuubi.

"Why did you not heal Naruto this afternoon?" Kyuubi snapped to attention, lips curling back and growling at the wall.

"None of your business." He spat.

"He nearly died." Haruna spoke softly.

"He was fine. His friends were there to take care of him." Kyuubi grunted, still avoiding looking at anyone.

"Your power is weak Kyuubi. You're planning something that is going to change Naruto's life forever. I think he deserves to know what it is." Yuujin spoke up, quietly and evenly. Haruna looked at Yuujin quickly before understanding. Her eyes grew hard.

"Naruto deserves to know." She demanded. Kyuubi growled, face snapping to hers as his eyes began to turn red.

"Kyuu? What's going on?" Naruto laid a hand behind Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi turned back to the boy, calming himself.

"I'm getting ready to merge our power." He said simply. Naruto looked at him, confused. "Once that happens, you will have complete control over my chakra as well as your own."

"And…?" Haruna urged. Kyuubi growled again, avoiding looking at his kit.

"And then I will be gone." Naruto stiffened.

"You'll be gone? Like forever? But, I don't want you to leave." Naruto could feel the pinpricks in his eyes, a telltale sign of tears. He forced them down.

"I'm never going to be released, I'm too dangerous and me being trapped inside you just makes others hate you. When I do this, you will be safe from almost everything."

"But –" Naruto started. Kyuubi interrupted.

"You'll be strong enough to be the Hokage of all the villages if you want. No one will give you rotten food or refuse to serve you. You won't be attacked because of me and you'll not have to live in that hole you call an apartment. You can actually get a nice place."

"But Kyuu –"

"You can live a semi-normal life after this. It's the best thing for us both. Naruto yanked on one of Kyuubi's ears, causing him to let out a (very manly) yip of pain.

"But if you do, I'll be lonely." Naruto said. Kyuubi ears snapped to attention. "You practically raised me with Iruka. You trained me, helped me whenever I needed it. You're the closest person – er demon- to me. I don't care what advantages I might get from merging chakras. You're more important." Kyuubi looked at his little blond kit. The boy was smiling softly at the demon. Kyuubi pushed his snout to the boy's chest and made a deep rumbling sound in his throat. (He was a fox demon damn it. He didn't _purr._)

"If you don't mind," Haruna interrupted. "I have another way for you to protect your kit." The fox demon and the blond turned to look at the grinning ninja. "I just need to tell the Hokage first. I'll leave you two to your family moment." Naruto felt her let go of his hand in the physical world and watched them dematerialize out of his mind.

* * *

Well, I was reading some of the comments left by ya'll and I think I have a question to answer for you. Yes there will be lemon. Sooner or later. There is already a lime written and will show up in a chapter or two. - Rose

And yes coffee is good. - Snow.

LOVE from us both!


	5. Chapter 5

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The door to the library opened and Haruna stepped out only to be stopped by two worried teenagers. Raising her hand to stop their questions, she handed Sakura a scroll sealed with a wax cat.

"You two take that to the Hokage. It contains the reason why he collapsed plus a few other things. Have her read it to you. It should satisfy any questions you have." The two were gone with a quick bow, speeding out of the cabin and through the cave. Neither stopped until they had burst through the Hokage's door, startling her out of her drunken stupor.

"What the hell do ya – Oh. How's the brat?" Sakura passed the scroll to her teacher and waited for her to read it. Sasuke had already gotten comfortable leaning against the back wall. Tsunade read the message, growling slightly at the end before slamming it against the desk.

"Lazy demon! Making me do her dirty work." Tsunade turned to her 'son's friends. "Naruto's fine. Kyuubi decided that he was going to merge their power, which put him out of commission for a while. Naruto has … dissuaded him but they are going to be staying with Haruna and Yuujin no **Kurohyou** until she's sorted out what she wants to sort out." The Hokage finished vaguely. Sakura nodded.

"I'm not leaving him with her." Sasuke stated, causing the other occupants of the room to gape at him. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"You do not get a choice here." Sasuke glanced at Sakura who scurried out of the room.

"Look, Tsunade. You know why I came back to Konoha. The only reason I came back. I'm not about to leave him to be some bored ninja's plaything. I'm staying with him."

"You are not! This is for the brat's own good." Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, cracking it ominously, her chair skittering out from behind her. Sasuke smirked.

"Aren't I. Wasn't it your own decree that said I had to stay in Naruto's care for one year so I could be trusted not to run? It's only been five months, granny." Tsunade glowered at the pompous boy, weighing her options.

"Fine. But you are not to disturb them." She growled. "Now get out!" When Sasuke had left, smirk still firmly placed on his face, Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk again, effectively snapping it in half. Screaming for Shizune to bring her more Sake, she sat back down. She fell; her chair knocked three feet behind her.

* * *

I hate it when my cat jumps on my bladder. - Cam


	6. Chapter 6

Yea. We don't own Naruto.

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

At the hidden cabin, Haruna was explaining to the young blond the process of the forbidden jutsu that was going to take place. Or at least trying to. She had simplified it four times and he was just starting to understand.

"So basically you're going to make Kyuu his own body, but he can't do anything that uses a lot of chakra." Haruna sighed.

"Yes. His power is essentially being taken from your body and if he uses too much without your knowledge, it could be fatal for you both." Naruto nodded, thinking about the jutsu.

"But wouldn't this completely ruin everything that the Forth Hokage died for? I mean, you're letting Kyuu go."

"I'm not letting him go, that's the Forbidden Jutsu. I create this one years ago when I got tired of talking to myself. Kyuubi's chakra still resides within you. What we're going to give him is basically a clone in human form. Anytime you think that Kyuubi is abusing the privilege, you can remove the jutsu and force him back to his cage." She let Naruto absorb the information while she set up a litter on the library table. After a few minutes, she turned back to the boy.

"Will you do it?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and nodded. She gestured for him to lie down on the litter. "Once the jutsu is set up, it is permanent. All you need to do is concentrate on either of Kyuubi's forms to give him a body or take it away. There is no need for you to repeat the jutsu once it has been formed." Settling herself in the overstuffed chair, she placed her hands at the ready.

"Ready?" Naruto nodded one last time and she began to form the jutsu. Before the third hand formation, Naruto had been put under only to find himself in Kyuubi's lair. He nodded at the demon and climbed onto his neck, lying down to take a nap. Ten minutes later, Naruto was falling asleep, lulled into a hypnotic state by the beat of Kyuubi's heart. Snuggling in closer to the warm fur, he took a deep breath and prepared for a good nap.

"Kit. There's something else that you should know…" Blearily, Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at the closest of Kyuubi's golden eyes.

"What's it?" He asked, leaning against Kyuubi's neck.

"First of all, since I had already begun the chakra transfer, we are fully bonded. Meaning that, at any time, inside or outside of your body, I can take over your body without you losing your consciousness, give you full access to my chakra and we will still be able to communicate by thought." Naruto sat up a little straighter, worry on his face. "I won't do anything that will cause you problems. You should know that by now."

"Well…you did attack Konoha seventeen years ago with no warning or reason." Naruto muttered just loud enough for the demon to hear. Kyuubi growled.

"Shut up, kit. It wasn't my choice." Naruto placed a hand on the demons head, his silent apology calming them both.

"What was the other thing?" Kyuubi grunted, looking away from the blond. "You said 'first of all' so there has to be a second of all." Kyuubi stayed silent for a while. Naruto tugged on the demon's soft ginger fur. "Kyuuuuuu!" He whined

"The thing is… I thought that I was going to leave, so I was making sure that you would be …prepared for whatever happens in your life."

"What the hell does that mean Kyuu?"

"It's just… I know how you feel about the brat, and I know the reasons why you haven't been tried to mate." Naruto flushed bright red. "So, I solved one of your problems."

"What do you mean 'solved'?" Naruto demanded. Kyuubi had the decency to look away before silently telling Naruto what he had done. "WHAAAAAAAAT!"

Kyuubi's ears plastered themselves against his head, trying to block out the shrill voice of his vessel. And he thought Naruto would thank him.

* * *

So, we went through and edited the previous chapters. They're a little different now so you don't have to re-read them but it would make a little more sense later. But it's basically the same ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

In the real world, Haruna watched as Naruto face contorted with anger.

"He told him." Haruna grinned wearily as she finished the last of the jutsu. The black cat sitting by her feet placed her paws on Haruna's legs and Haruna looked down at it, nodding her thanks as her chakra began to rise again. Naruto's body began to glow a deep orange. A clone began to form beside the boy. Haruna's hands began to move faster as the clone sat up.

Naruto's blond hair began to darken and grow long and fluffy. His whisker marks darkened, his stature shrunk and his short, stubby nails grew long and sharp. The hair on the clone's head shook as two ears, larger than Yuujin's, popped out on either side of his head. When the clone blinked, his sky blue eyes had transformed into burning pools of gold. His features narrowed to look more androgynous and a pair of fangs peeked through his lips.

Haruna's hands began to still as the clone's transformation wound down and Naruto began to stir. Naruto raised a hand to his head and groaned as he sat up. The clone moved to sit on his heels and poked his pointed nose into Naruto's face. Naruto opened his eyes only to find a pair of yellow orbs staring at him. Naruto squeaked (in a very manly fashion) and skittered back until he fell off the table, taking half the little bed with him.

The clone snickered. Naruto glared up at the clone and threw one of the pillows at the clone, which he dodged. Haruna held back her own giggles and the cat jumped onto her lap to avoid the flying projectiles. The clone rocked back onto his heels as his laughter dissipated, watching the blond struggle out of the blankets and onto his feet.

"Naruto," Haruna began, "meet your inner demon." Kyuubi grinned down at the boy and grabbed his hands, yanking the blond back onto the table.

"Of course it's Kyuu. This is how he's woken me up for years. Naruto rubbed his head, his headache even worse after that fall. "Bastard." Kyuu grinned, his fangs flashing ferociously in the evening sun.

"Anyway, the headache is normal. Your consciousness has basically split itself in two. It will disappear in a few hours." Naruto grinned weakly to show he had heard her.

"Not that I don't like orange, but I think I may want to change." Kyuubi said, plucking at the orange t-shirt. Haruna nodded, placed the cat where she had been sitting, and handed him a change of clothes. The clothes Haruna had given Kyuubi were black and form fitting. Kyuubi stripped where he was, giving Naruto a glimpse of a tattoo around the demon's belly button. A swirl similar to his own, but inverted.

"I want my tails." Kyuubi demanded after realizing they were missing, still locked in Naruto's mind.

"Your tails are your strength, your chakra. They cannot be let out of Naruto's mind." Kyuubi growled and sat down on the table. Naruto muffled at laugh. Kyuubi was pouting. "However, I can give you nine tails in your hair." Haruna continued, looking thoughtfully at the long red-orange hair. Kyuubi's ears perked a little bit.

"Do it. If I can't have my real tails, at least I can have a symbol of them." Haruna nodded and pulled Kyuubi's hair into a ponytail. Naruto yawned and leaned against his demon. Kyuubi pulled the boy closer and covered him with a blanket, letting his kit sleep. It was silent for a few minutes while Naruto drifted off.

"You spoil the boy." The cat, Yuujin, stated, still sitting on the armchair. Kyuubi sent a glare at the other demon.

"What's it to you?" He sneered. Yuujin flicked her tail.

"He is too dependent on you."

"I've lived inside of the kit since he was born and I will until he's dead. He's allowed to be dependent on me." Yuujin arched her back and sat down again, not responding to the other demon. Haruna finished braiding the nine tails into Kyuubi's hair and sat back down in the armchair. Kyuubi nodded his thanks.

"He's back." Yuujin uttered, her ears twitching.

* * *

Sorry for uploading late! I (Rose - the uploader) am currently visiting Disney World (plus a few other places) and the place we're staying is re-doing it's internet. We still can't get the net in our room but I'm snatching the lobby internet to upload for you. As compensation, I'll upload three chapters tonight! LOVE!


	8. Chapter 8

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Sasuke was running back through the tunnel, Sakura left standing outside of Tsunade's office. His only thoughts were for Naruto and who the hell those people were. He didn't trust them at all. As the tunnel started to lighten, he called out his name and burst through the entrance, ignoring the push of wind. He made a beeline to the library, where he had left Naruto in their clutches.

He burst through the door to see Naruto unconscious on a man Sasuke didn't know. He had long hair, mostly orange with streaks of red and brown, which was pulled into a ponytail, braids falling in a fountain from the tail. He had yellow eyes that were staring at the Uchiha in distaste and whisker marks almost identical to Naruto's.

It was Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Sasuke darted forward and snatched Naruto away from the demon. Glaring at the occupants of the room, Sasuke held Naruto to his chest.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and answered him.

"He's just tired."

"Then why are you out her and not trapped inside him?" Haruna got up and stepped forward hesitantly.

"We gave Kyuubi his own body." Sasuke shot her a look of disbelief. "He can't use much of his chakra without getting Naruto's permission first and Naruto can always take away his body if he feels Kyuubi is abusing the privilege." Haruna explained.

"And why do you know how to do this?"

"Because I created the jutsu years ago so I could let Yuu out." Haruna said, blowing out a breath exasperatedly.

"I think you need to explain just who you are." Sasuke stated coolly, lying Naruto back on the table next to Kyuubi. Kyuubi grabbed the blond and placed him back on his lap, smirking at the irked raven. Haruna sat back down in the armchair and sighed.

"Telling you everything would take too long, so I'll give you the shortened version." Sasuke looked back at the ninja in the chair, keeping his hand on Naruto's wrist. "When I was fourteen, a wolf demon attacked our village. A week earlier, a group of our men had gone out and killed her daughter. This demon was Yuu. Our men and women fought valiantly against her, but we were losing. In an attempt to save my village, I sealed Yuu into my own body.

"However, sealing a demon requires a lot of chakra. Because of Yuu's strength, my entire village's life force was needed. I didn't know this at the time, have only just finished learning the jutsu itself. I erred in my jutsu, though. Instead of the village's life force being used to just seal Yuu, I accidentally managed to absorb the villagers life span and chakra, including their bloodlines.

"I was ostracized from every other village for being the only survivor so I wandered for nearly sixty years until I came to a small encampment by a mountainside. I met a young man, hoping to find a place to start a new ninja village for those who were rejected by their own villages. So, I helped him build Konoha.

"But as everyone else grew older and older, I barely aged. It began to make people nervous so the Hokage asked me if I would go into hiding. The first Hokage was the only person to accept me as I was since The Sealing, so I accepted. I promised him that if he ever needed anything from me; I would do all I could to help. That is why the Hokage's image is carved into the mountainside, it served as a door and a reminder of my promise. Each new Hokage's face is a reminder of my promise to the First. They are the only ones who know I exist."

"Just how old are you?" Sasuke asked. Haruna let out a bark of laughter, her eyes hollow.

"Almost three hundred."

* * *

Short as teenager girls skirt, but just as interesting. Maybe. LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9

Here comes the fun!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The buzzing sounds of conversation bombarded Naruto's ears as he gained consciousness. He nuzzled closer to the warmth holding him, trying to stay asleep. However, his body was rejecting the idea, opting for sustenance instead of sleep. Naruto ignored the call for as long as possible but after ten minutes, his stomach rumbled loudly in protest.

The occupants of the room, who had been silent for a few minutes, began to laugh, destroying the somber atmosphere. Naruto finally sat up, a dusting of pink gracing his features. He jumped when he realized that Sasuke was sitting next to him, Kyuu sitting on the other side. Sasuke gave him a smirk in response.

"I suppose you want food. Anything in particular?" Haruna asked.

"Ramen!" Yelled Kyuubi, looking more excited about the prospect of ramen than he had when he had received his own body. Naruto sighed, causing Sasuke to look at him in surprise.

"Kyuu likes ramen. And it's cheap." Naruto shrugged. "I prefer sushi or meat, but every time I would go out to buy it, it would be bad. So I bought cup ramen because it can't really go bad and Ichiraku ramen because he didn't give me bad food. I'm a little sick of ramen all the time, but it's what people offer me. Hey free food." Naruto shrugged and Sasuke looked shocked but quickly covered it with a frown.

Haruna had already left to make dinner for everyone, that weird black cat following behind her silently. Naruto still had a headache from the split and he was trying to alleviate the pressure by massaging his temples. Kyuubi was excited about the prospect of ramen that he could eat by himself. Sasuke was watching the blond. After a minute of excited fidgeting, Kyuubi went to join the others in the kitchen, too excited to wait to be called. Throwing caution to the wind, Sasuke beckoned the other boy over.

"Come here." Naruto looked hesitant, so Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled the blond, onto his lap. "Close your eyes and stay still." Sasuke's hands continued where Naruto's had left off, rubbing the pressure points on the blonde's forehead. The younger boy groaned in contentment at the feel of the older boy's fingers massaging his temples.

Yuujin walked back into the room. "Food." She announced before walking back out. Naruto sat up, groaning at the loss of Sasuke's warmth. Sasuke shuddered at the sound, behind his teammates back. Naruto winced as he stood up, his head still aching.

'Kit! Get in here! It's delicious!' Kyuubi screamed in the blonde's head. The reverberation of Kyuubi's voice in his mind made Naruto dizzy. Losing his balance, Naruto fell against Sasuke who had just stood up.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered, turning red but not moving. "Kyuu is screaming in my head." Sasuke nodded to show he heard him. Naruto's stomach growled again. Grinning, Naruto and Sasuke walked to the kitchen, Naruto leaning on Sasuke for support.


	10. Chapter 10

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Sasuke sat across from the blond and his demon, sipping the cup of tea Haruna had given him. Sasuke watched as Naruto devoured the food placed in front of him. He had been hungry. However, Sasuke wasn't. At least not for ramen.

Sasuke shifted in his seat, eyes not leaving the boy who currently had a noodle stuck to his cheek.

The sounds Naruto had made when he had been kneading his temples had been borderline carnal. Those groans were enough to turn the straight man into a flaming gay. Who knew the moronic, cheerful boy had such a sensual side.

Kyuubi looked up at Sasuke as he finished his third bowl. The fox demon gave the raven a feral grin, his pointed teeth flashing.

"I think the kit needs to take a nap still. I want to take advantage of having my own body for a while and sit in the sun. Will you take the kit to _bed_?" Kyuubi asked, looking Sasuke in the eyes, his grin devilish. Naruto turned red and turned to gape at the fox that blatantly ignored him.

"Hn." Sasuke said, standing up and holding a hand out to Naruto, who was still gaping at the fox demon. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, moron."

'That's not what you want to catch.' Kyuubi sang, teasing the blond with his mental link. Naruto snapped his mouth shut and sent Kyuubi a dark look. He stood up, ignoring Sasuke's hand and stomped up to his room, Sasuke following behind with his hands in his pockets.

'You are such a pervert.' Naruto glared at the wall. Sasuke took the lead, figuring that Naruto didn't remember where the room was.

'Only because I'm using my senses. The brat is totally turned on.' Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sasuke paused a second later and looked at Naruto.

"Dobe?"

'What do you mean, 'turned on'.'

"Dobe?"

'Aroused. Sexually stimulated. Horny. He wants into your pants.'

'How do you know he wants into my pants? He might want into Haruna's or Yuujin's!'

"Oi! Dobe."

'You obviously did not see how he was looking at you. He even had to shift because his pants were getting tight.' Naruto's head snapped up and looked at Sasuke's crotch. There was definitely a slight tent in the baggy shorts.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, whose face was creased with worry. "What the hell just happened?" Naruto blushed and averted his eyes from Sasuke.

"N-Nothing. Just having a conversation with Kyuubi, nothing to be concerned about. " Sasuke didn't look convinced. "So where's that bed. I-I mean bedROOM. I'm tired." Naruto ignored the laughter that rang throughout his head as best he could but it still made his head throb and spin, causing him to slump against the wall. Sasuke dashed forward and pulled Naruto against him.

"Naruto. Are you okay? What happened?" Sasuke asked, letting his concern for the idiotic ninja show.

'See. He's worried about you.' Kyuubi crooned in the blonde's mind. Naruto felt a blush creeping up his neck again and forced it down.

"I'm fine, really! I'm just a little dizzy." Sasuke grunted and picked the boy up. Naruto let out a squeak, which he would later deny, and latched himself onto Sasuke's neck. "What the hell, bastard! Put me down!"

"You've nearly fainted on me twice. Not happening." Sasuke released the hand that held Naruto behind the back, causing the boy to hold on tighter, to open the door. Using his foot to push the door closed behind him, Sasuke strode over to the bed and set him down. Naruto heard Kyuubi giggle something about brides and thresholds but he ignored him.

"You're really red, do you have a fever?" Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's forehead only to have it pushed off.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Naruto turned towards the wall and pulled the blankets over his head, effectively shutting Sasuke out. Sasuke eyes flickered for a minute before he, too, laid down on his own bed.

Folding his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling remembering the feel of Naruto clutching at him, the boy's scent (marred slightly from the fact that neither had taken a shower for a few days), and those sexy ass moans in the library. Sasuke groaned as he felt a certain part of his anatomy start to stiffen again.

Damn it. Sasuke Uchiha was officially gay for his best friend. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted into the blond bombshell's pants.

Standing, Sasuke decided to take care of two problems at once and walked into the attached bathroom.

A minute later, the water turned on and Naruto rolled over onto his back, his face completely red. He had followed Kyuu's advice and used his senses. He could smell the raven's arousal too, and that groan didn't help matters.

Naruto had known how he felt about the Uchiha for years, but also knowing how the Uchiha felt about people throwing themselves at him didn't boost the shinobi's confidence at all. The fact that he was a guy didn't help either. He had resigned himself to a life without the one he loved and threw himself at an unobtainable girl while making sure he had a spot in Sasuke's life, even if it wasn't the spot he craved.

But when Sasuke left, Naruto had felt his reason for living leave with him. He decided to bring the raven back, even if it killed him, and he succeeded. And with the information Sasuke brought back about the council organizing the Uchiha massacre and the hide-outs of all the Akatsuki members, he even convinced Tsunade to let him still be a ninja. Even though it was under the condition that Sasuke had to stay with him for one year and they could only take low ranked missions accompanied by a Jounin. Not that Naruto minded. Naruto would do anything to break down the wall that Sasuke insisted on building.

The sound of water running stopped and Naruto flung a hand over his face. A few minutes later, Naruto heard the door open and Sasuke sit on his bed.

"Thanks, Sasuke. For, you know, today." Peeking under his arm, Naruto grinned weakly. Sasuke looked surprised at the warmth in his blue eyes. "But let's keep the fact that you had to basically carry me everywhere a secret, kay?" Sasuke chuckled before sliding in between his sheets and turning away from his roommate. Naruto looked up at the ceiling again.

Damn, those boxers looked good on him.

* * *

The smexing is coming! It is written. Two scenes! Aren't you proud?

Let us know what you think! Love!


	11. Chapter 11

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The next morning, Naruto woke to the feeling of warm air on his face. Not quite awake yet, he tried to push the warmth away from his person, only to have his hand connect with a face. A face that wasn't his. Jumping backwards, his eyes snapped open to see Kyuubi smirking down at him. The sky outside the window was pure black.

"Damn it Kyuu. Can't you find something better to do in the morning than wake me up at ungodly hours?" Naruto spat quietly, his eyes on his roommates sleeping form. Kyuubi chuckled.

"True, but if I didn't, you'd never have the chance to pounce on him while he's sleeping." Naruto glared at the demon, nastily. Sasuke flipped over with an annoyed groan. Naruto clamped a hand over Kyuubi's mouth.

'Shut up and get out you damn fox. I can make my own decisions.' Kyuubi just shrugged and winked.

'You'll die a virgin with your attitude, kit.' Naruto flushed as Kyuubi sauntered out the door. Naruto sat up begrudgingly. He knew that once he was awake he couldn't fall back asleep and Kyuu knew that too. Naruto kicked his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed a hand over his face, Kyuubi's last words ringing in his ears.

'Damn it! I know that!' Naruto yelled at himself, standing up angrily to pull on some sweatpants. He stomped out of the room and followed his nose out the door of the cabin. In the middle of an open area, Naruto flopped onto the ground. He stared at the sky, still flickering with starlight, and let out a huge sigh. He sat in silence while the night sky grew lighter as daybreak began to approach.

"Are you done moping? Because if you are, we need to get to training." Haruna's face blocked Naruto's view of the sky, startling him.

"What do you mean training?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. "Aren't we done?" Haruna grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, shaking her head.

"No. You have insurmountable amounts of chakra in you, but you have no idea how to use it efficiently." Naruto bristled at her comment.

"I know perfectly well how to use my chakra!" Naruto proclaimed, indignantly. Haruna looked at him evenly.

"Very well. Prove it. Beat me while using your chakra. I won't even use my own." Naruto looked at her for a moment before jumping back and getting into position. Haruna stayed where she was and waited.

Naruto charged at her. Haruna dodged. Naruto sent a few dozen clones at her. Haruna dodged. Naruto threw his Rasengan at her. Haruna dodged. Naruto charged her with a few dozen clones. Haruna dodged. This continued for twenty more minutes before Haruna made her move. When Naruto charged her once again, she stuck out her arm and effectively clothes lining him. Before he had time to realize he was on the ground, Haruna had one heel hovering over his throat and the other heel hovering over his …. family jewels.

"Try and knock one foot, the other falls. Pick your poison." Haruna looked down at Naruto who was sweating and out of breath.

"I give up. You win. I'll train." Naruto promised, trying to simultaneously sink into the ground and not move. Haruna moved away from him and he let out a sigh of relief. Naruto stood up and stepped away from the woman warily. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon.

"Go get some food and take a shower first. I need to set some things up first." Naruto nodded and went back to the cottage, where he fully intended to take a shower. He really did reek. His last shower was before the mission, almost three days ago.

He opened the door to the room he and Sasuke were sharing carefully, not wanting to wake the raven. It wasn't well known that Sasuke was not a morning person. Naruto had learned that the hard way on their first overnight mission nearly five years ago. Naruto shuddered at the memory. He silently padded over to the bathroom and slid inside to take his shower.

* * *

Man love coming up next chapter! Love to all our lovely readers!


	12. Chapter 12

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The sound of the water running and the light streaming through the window beat down on Sasuke's senses until he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Groaning, Sasuke stood up and stripped himself of what he was wearing. The door opened as Sasuke began to look for a semi-clean pair of boxers. Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at the intruder. He never got the chance.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with his eyes closed, with steam billowing out behind him. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and was rubbing his shoulder-length blond locks with a smaller hand towel. His cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the shower and his golden skin was still dripping water. Naruto opened his eyes and looked straight at Sasuke.

"Oh. Um, sorry Sasuke." Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto avoid looking at him. Sasuke stood up straight and looked at the flushed blond, his eyes raking in the other boys semi-nude state in his own very nude state. He felt a certain part of his anatomy rising once again.

"Hn?" Naruto glanced at his teammate once more, before finding the ceiling very interesting. The blond shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting with the hand towel, his blush deeper than before. Shit, that was adorable. Sasuke could feel the muscles in his abdomen twitch and harden.

"I-I didn't know you were changing. I thought you were still asleep." Sasuke smirked at his friend's discomfort. He watched another droplet of water slide down Naruto's naked chest and disappeared into the towel, hanging low on Naruto's waist. Good God, Naruto was built. Of course, the moron trained 24/7. With spectacular physical results apparently.

'I, of course, am going to spend the rest of my life being mistaken for a girl because I'm pale, short, and skinny.' He thought bitterly as he examined the Adonis in front of him.

"Nothing to change into. All the clothes we have are from the mission. They're either filthy or destroyed." Naruto looked at Sasuke again in disbelief.

"Do you need to borrow something of mine?" He asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Sasuke smirked.

"And wear orange. I don't think so. I'll wash what isn't destroyed and pick up some clothes from home. Until they dry, I'll have to wait." Sasuke took a step forward.

"You mean, naked?" Naruto asked his voice barely more than a whisper. The smirk on Sasuke's face never wavered as he nodded and continued advancing on the younger boy. Naruto stepped back until he hit the wall. Sasuke was less than three feet away from Naruto.

"You look a little flushed, Naruto. Do you have another fever?" Sasuke asked, placing his hand on the demon vessel's forehead. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "No fever. Are you embarrassed? We're both guys." Sasuke asked, his eye glinting, his hand still on Naruto's forehead.

"N-No." Naruto said. His eyes closing as Sasuke slid his hand down to hold Naruto's chin. Sasuke closed the distance between them, leaving a few inches of space between them.

"If you don't have a fever and you're not embarrassed, there's only one other reason you're so red." Sasuke purred his mouth next to Naruto's ear. He could feel Naruto shiver.

"Seeing me naked is turning you on." Naruto's eyes snapped open, his face stricken, and he tried to push Sasuke away. Sasuke closed the space between them, caging Naruto against the wall. Sasuke could feel Naruto's semi-hard length on his thigh. He shifted, so their crotches rubbed against one another. Naruto groaned, bucking forward at the sensation. Sasuke gritted his teeth, feeling his body's need for release growing. Sasuke repeated the movement, rutting against his best friend. The pair fought for gasped, leaning against one another for support as they sought their release.

"As happy as I am to see the two of you getting along, the kit has training." Sasuke and Naruto froze. Sasuke looked to his left only to see the fox demon leaning against the doorframe, an all-knowing grin gracing his features. The fox turned around to leave calling out, "He's got twenty minutes to be out on the field."

Naruto shoved Sasuke off, and grabbed a change of clothes before rushing back into the bathroom. He didn't look at Sasuke or say anything when he rushed out a minute later.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Just got home from a bridal shower that turned into an all out Canasta play-off. It was awesome but after staying up half the night making fancy cupcakes (they were awesome. I had to make people eat them) and running on nothing but sugar and caffeine, I've crashed. Be glad I'm updating this ... almost on time. - Rose

Now the reason this isn't a lemon is because I (Snow) couldn't finish it and sent it to Rose. Bad idea. She cut off the man love and made the lemon a lime. Blame her!


	13. Chapter 13

We love you all for reading our half-assed attempt at man love!

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Naruto ran out of the house to the clearing he had sparred in with Haruna. A long day of training would help him forget what had just happened in the bedroom. Naruto fought back the blush that was becoming permanent on his face as he approached the clearing.

'Forget the pale, slender beauty who so desperately wants into your pants. His inky black hair brushing against the side of your face. His kiss nearly enough to send you over the edge. Throwing himself at you with his erotic –'

'Shut UP, Kyuu!' Naruto growled, trying to block out the fox's cackling.

Haruna stood in the center of the clearings, with a black cat draped across her shoulders, waiting for him. A radio sat next to her.

"What's the radio for?" Naruto asked.

"Your training. Each person has a rhythm to his fighting. If you find that beat, you know how and when to defend and, eventually, how to attack. For right now, I want you to find the rhythm of the songs I play." Haruna gestured for Naruto to sit down. "Clap out the beat."

For the next three hours, Haruna had Naruto clapping out the beats of songs as she switched radio stations. She would only play the song for however long it took Naruto to find the rhythm before she changed it. Except for the rare occasions when she found one of her favorite songs. The only time Naruto failed to find the beat of a song was when he felt Kyuubi trying to use his chakra. After which Naruto and Haruna scolded him for not asking, sending him back to the house to help make lunch with Yuujin.

"You're a quick study. A little dimwitted and a little naïve but you learn well." Haruna said around the sandwich in her mouth. The pair were sitting in the meadow eating the picnic that the two demons had made for them. Naruto looked up from his third sandwich, a piece of tomato hanging out of his mouth and his face turning pink. Haruna set her half-eaten lunch aside.

"Fanks." He muttered, slurping the tomato into his mouth. Haruna laughed as she leaned back into the grass.

"It's nice talking to someone other than Yuu." Haruna sighed. "I mean, I like talking to her, but she's already in my mind. That and she doesn't say much."

"I know what you mean. Kyuu likes to say and do whatever he wants because he thinks he understands." Naruto polished off his fifth sandwich as he lay down to join Haruna. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for few minutes before Haruna hoisted herself up. Naruto cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Alright. Let's move on to the next phase." Naruto stood up and sighed. "Find my rhythm. Be careful, it will change." Naruto stood up feeling confident. He had just spent the past three hours perfecting the quick changes of tempo that came from the rapidly changing female. This couldn't be much different? Oh how wrong he was.

He didn't realize that she had over two hundred years of practice and that his meager training would get him nowhere. Nonetheless, they continued until Naruto dropped from exhaustion. Haruna stood beside Naruto's prone figure and stretched, mewling as she popped her joints.

"We'll train every day except for Sunday. I'll see you out here tomorrow morning." Haruna wandered over and picked up the radio, leading the way back to the cabin. The cat followed behind her.

Naruto groaned in pain ignoring Kyuubi's teasing, too tired to even flip onto his back. The cool grass helped cool his overheated body and the sounds of the night calmed his body. Naruto decided that he was just going to sleep here. To hell with the comfy bed and blankets just a stone's throw away, he was just too tired to move. His body sank further into the ground and he fell asleep.

* * *

You know... school is out and I actually have time to write. Too bad I have no inclination. No worries! I have lots of stuff that hasn't been uploaded! LOVE!


	14. Chapter 14

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

After Sasuke had taken another cold shower, which hadn't been enough to rid his body of the after effects of his morning exercise, Sasuke tugged on the cleanest pair of boxers he had. He gathered together his own clothes and Naruto's and went in search of the laundry room. He found it in a small room off the kitchen. He sat down and began to sort through the clothes.

Torn but fixable. Shredded, trash. Covered in blood, trash. Boxers. Torn but fixable. Dirty. Bloody, trash. Ripped, trash. Muddy. Boxers. The list went on until Sasuke discovered that he had a very large trash pile and only a few pieces of clothing that were salvageable. Throwing the salvageable clothes into the washing machine, Sasuke carried the destroyed clothes out to the bin behind the door to be burned.

Sasuke sighed and looked around. He could just see Naruto in the distance, sitting across from Haruna and clapping his hands. A small smile escaped.

"If you actually showed him those expressions rather than just glaring at him and calling him stupid, you two might actually get somewhere in your relationship." Sasuke turned around to see Naruto's fox demon looking at Naruto. After a minute, Saskue turned around again.

"Are you still in denial about your sexuality after this morning?" He heard the fox ask. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke turned around again and glared at the demon, who merely smirked in reply. "What? I've lived in the kit since he was a baby. I see everything that happens in the kit's life, and I'm not as dense or innocent as he is. You hit the bell at the top of the gay-dar scale."

Sasuke promptly turned around, intent on ignoring the demon. He tuned out the demon's ramblings as he watched Naruto clapping. What the hell were they doing anyway? The washer chimed and Sasuke began to hang the clothes on the line outside the little room. Most of the clothes that could be saved were underpants, only a pair pants and a couple shirts had made it through the battle. Most of Naruto's boxers had silly sayings on them, like 'Hot Stuff', 'Bite Me', 'Hot Monkey Love', etc., which caused the stoic ice prince to turn just a little pink.

"I don't think that's going to be enough clothes for you two, even if you share." Kyuubi pointed out, still leaning against the wall. It was true. The mission had only been a few days long and their clothes were at the bare minimum.

"I was going to go pick up some more clothes for us when I actually had something to wear." Kyuubi stiffened before forcibly relaxing himself.

"I can pick up the kit's clothes. I know what he'll want and where to find it. Besides, I can get out on my own in Konoha with a legit excuse." Kyuubi grinned slyly. Sasuke put the empty basket down and turned to look at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. First of all, you'd have to use chakra to get out of here and I don't think Naruto will be ready for you to use chakra without him knowing it. That and your appearance in Konoha, even if they don't know who you are, will cause way too big of an uproar. I can pick up his clothes at the same time as I pick up my own. It's no problem."

"But you've never been to the kit's apartment." Kyuubi said, his eyes looking just a little bit desperate. Sasuke sent him a level look.

"It doesn't matter if I've been there or not, I do know where he lives." Sasuke picked up a pair of pants that had been shredded below the knees and tore off the shredded material. Pulling them on he turned to look at the demon.

"I don't know what he's hiding in that apartment of his, but it can't be worse than hiding you." Sasuke turned away from the demon and transported himself to his house in Konoha. He changed his clothes quickly before he packed up a weeks worth of clothing and a few things to do before transporting himself to the other side of town. Trying to remember the building he had seen Naruto go into after being dropped off by Iruka, Sasuke surveyed the buildings critically.

It was built a little further back from the main road, hard to see if you weren't looking for it. It was a small building, a skinny, three-story building. It was shabby and the front door's paint was peeling revealing the red graffiti beneath it. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked inside. An old woman sat at the desk, knitting.

"Which apartment is Uzumaki Naruto's?" Sasuke asked. The old woman looked up at him and sneered. Spitting, she gestured upstairs as she grumbled under her breath about evil demons. Sasuke nodded at her curtly and went up a flight of stairs that seemed far too rickety to be safe. On the second floor, Sasuke could hear people fighting behind the door and went up an even shakier staircase to where he saw a faded green door with the name Uzumaki painted on.

Sasuke faded through the door to see a small room. A hammock hung on the wall, where it could be pulled out over the sofa, a worn looking thing with patches and what looked to be a faded flower pattern. A small table sat next to the window with a stool pushed underneath it. An old refrigerator and microwave stood on the wall next to the door, a sink in the corner. A bookshelf was pushed in the space between the sofa and the table. Behind the door, another door led to the bathroom and a set of cabinets filled with clothes.

The room was tiny, but it was surprisingly tidy. The floor was swept, but it too looked old and worn. The walls had been painted a pale yellow and the few pictures Naruto had hung looked nice. The bookshelf was crammed with items he had been given as well as some books and scrolls. His silly sleeping cap and a pair of glasses sat on the top shelf, where he could grab it when the hammock was opened. Every bit of space was used to the maximum.

Sasuke grabbed some of Naruto's clothes, the glasses and his sleeping cap before taking off out the window. He had a few hours to kill before the clothes finished drying completely so he stashed the clothes in the crevice and went to sit on the monument. He sat there for hours, just staring out at Konoha thinking.

He and Naruto had been friends for years. They already knew each others quirks and habits which made a relationship simpler in the long run. The only risk was their friendship. And Naruto was the only person he had ever felt this way about. It explained all the times he caught himself staring, too. But was it worth it to try and be more? And, since when did he wear glasses?

He didn't move until four o'clock, when his stomach growled at him and reminded him that he was a human being who required sustenance. He climbed back down the mountain and wandered back towards the cave.

Sasuke wandered back into the cavern, barely remembering to announce himself, his mind a little preoccupied. In the middle of the training field, he saw Naruto, flat on his face in the grass. Dropping the packs, Sasuke rushed over to him and flipped him over, checking his pulse.

A snore escaped the blond. Sasuke groaned and dropped his head. The moron had passed out after training. Again. Sasuke picked up the pack he had dropped and pulled the blond into his embrace. Striding back to the little cottage, Sasuke trudged upstairs, where he dropped the idiotic blond onto his bed. He dropped the bag and headed back downstairs to pick up the laundry.

* * *

Ahh the awkward aftermath and some background. We didn't expect this story to be this long. It just keeps ... going. Like the energizer bunny. It's up to like, twenty-eight and not done yet.

Rose- So my parents are watching Mamma Mia right now. It's more amusing than stand-up comedy. I swear.


	15. Chapter 15

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The smell of food drifted into his senses as his stomach began to gurgle and churn with hunger. Ignoring the scent, the blond snuggled deeper into the soft bed as he tried to go back to sleep. He was still sleepy and didn't want to get up yet. After a minute, Naruto's sleep clogged brain woke up with a start. Hadn't he fallen asleep outside? Naruto peeked his eyes open, trying to minimize the damage from first light.

On the floor between the two beds, Sasuke sat next to a basket half-full with clothes. On his lap was a plate filled with food. Naruto felt his mouth begin to water. He slithered to the side of the bed, taking the blankets with him, and stared longingly at Sasuke's food.

"If you want it, come and get it." Sasuke said, picking up a rice ball and biting into it. Naruto jumped off the bed quickly, groaning at how the quick movement made his muscles scream, and crouched down next to Sasuke. Sasuke held the plate out to Naruto, silently offering.

Naruto took one more look at his teammate before shoveling half the food into his mouth. Belching contentedly, Naruto patted his stomach and sunk against the bed, eyes drifting closed.

"He's easy to please, isn't he?" Sasuke's turned to see Kyuubi standing in the doorway again. Kyuubi sat next to the blond, placing a hand on his forehead.

"He didn't even know I was sealed into him. People were so nasty to him and he didn't even know why. He was too little to be treated the way he was." Sasuke listened intently to the demon, craving to learn about the blonde's mysterious past. Kyuubi turned to look at Sasuke.

"Do you remember the exams; the kit failed the test but still became a genin. A man told him about a scroll that would help him become one of the strongest ninjas in the world. The moron believed him wholeheartedly and stole the scroll, spending most the night learning one of the techniques. Later that man told him about me before trying to kill him. Iruka saved him, but the kit was so … scared. He thought _he_ was the monster, not that he was the container. But when the ninja was about to kill Iruka, the kit used the forbidden technique and saved his life. That's why he was allowed to become a ninja." Kyuubi turned to look down at the dimwitted blond, stroking his hair softly.

"We couldn't communicate before that. When I first tried to talk to him, he shut down. No matter what, he wouldn't talk to me. After months of him blocking me out, I did what I do best. I manipulated him. While he slept, I brought his consciousness to my cage and made him talk to me.

"For a while, that was the only way he would talk to me but he grew more comfortable with me. He started coming to me about his problems or his successes." Kyuubi sent a wry grin to Sasuke. "Quite a few of them included rants about you. Some of them were about how he was going to win that annoying pink-haired bitch's affection or his plans to become Hokage. I hadn't had any kits of my own before the imprisonment, so, in a way he became my kit. I started giving him tips or lending him my power when his was running out." Kyuubi looked back down at the sleeping boy.

"When you left, he spent days moping in my cage. Even when he was awake, he was on autopilot. He only cheered up when he decided that he was going to bring you back and make you a ninja again. When he heard that they intended to kill you, he debated on whether or not to kidnap you and run away together. You were the first person his own age to accept the kit for himself, not as my vessel but as Naruto, the 'dobe'." Sasuke turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"People began to recognize him as a ninja, not many but enough to make him happy. Eventually, he became a hero and he was named the next Hokage. His need to bring you back seemed silly, but then he did bring you back. People went back to looking at him like he was scum, those who hadn't stopped started to do worse things. They were scared. Uzumaki, who held a powerful demon in his body, the next Hokage, and the last Uchiha, who had already betrayed them once; two young, strong, and capable ninjas who didn't take orders from anyone. The pair of you are volatile together and what you two could do against the village …

"Well, they had reason to be nervous. Especially since Naruto went to such lengths to bring you back and you said that you wouldn't be loyal to Konoha, but to Naruto." Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Kyuubi waved away his disagreement. The pair were silent for a few minutes as Kyuubi petted the blonde's hair and Sasuke thought about their conversation.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sasuke finally asked. Kyuubi turned to face the raven.

"You and the kit are pretty much inseparable. Even without granny's orders, You need to know the life he lives in or else you will never understand him. If you hadn't gone to the kit's apartment, I wouldn't have told you." Sasuke looked up at the demon,

"What do you mean?" The demon sighed and looked down at the blond again.

"That was the only person in Konoha who would rent him an apartment. She cares more about money than me, though she is making him pay twice the normal rent. He says he doesn't mind. He's the only one living there so it doesn't matter that it's small. 'It's not like I have a family'." Kyuubi mimicked, looking angry.

* * *

And here's the rest of the background!


	16. Chapter 16

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The next morning, Naruto woke to find himself wrapped in a blanket and sitting up against his bed. It was early still and the room was still dark. Naruto surveyed his surroundings to see Kyuu, who was curled up like a cat, lying on the bed behind him. A slight pressure shift on his leg alerted him that something was under the comforter with him. Lifting up the edge of the fabric, Naruto found a Sauske sleeping with his head on Naruto's thigh and his body curled up underneath the blanket. A look of total peace was gracing the raven's features.

Naruto relaxed and sighed. Carefully, he laced his fingers through the older boy's dark locks. Sasuke rustled slightly under Naruto's hand before calming. Naruto kept his hand on the Uchiha's hair, massaging his scalp as he looked at the boy.

"Make a move." A voice grumble from behind him. Naruto turned to look at Kyuu, who had one eye halfway open and a scowl on his face. "I'm sick of watching you lock your feelings away." Naruto sent the demon an even look and ignored him, deciding instead to focus on the boy in his lap.

"He went to the apartment." Naruto's hand stilled. "He wanted to get you fresh clothes. I tried to stop him this afternoon but you and Haruna dematerialized me because I used chakra. Anyway, I had to explain why you were living in such horrible conditions." Naruto glared at the demon. "Don't split a seam. I didn't tell him you've been crushing on him since you were fourteen." Sasuke rolled closer to Naruto, nuzzling his face into the blonde's side.

"He's gonna treat me differently now." Naruto murmured, running his fingers through the black hair.

"You're just making excuses now. He was totally humping on you yesterday." Naruto blushed bright red.

"He was just frustrated …. and I was … available." Kyuubi sent Naruto a sly look.

"How many of your friends would just randomly start grinding against you just 'cause he was horny. Most guys would take a cold shower or jack off, no?" Naruto got redder, if that was possible, and stuttered in an attempt to prove the demon wrong. "You know I'm right so stop denying it." Naruto growled, dematerialized the clone, and threw up mental blocks against the demon.

Naruto looked down at the young man sleeping on him. What Kyuu said made sense, but what if Naruto was right. Naruto was not willing to lose his best friend. Sasuke was an important part of his life; a part of his life that he had fought to bring back once already. He didn't think he could go through the pain of the Uchiha leaving him again.

Sasuke shifted again, sliding off the blonde's lap gently. Naruto bundled the raven up in the blanket and stood up, popping his joints with a content sigh. He grabbed one of the bags that Sasuke had brought back and went in to take a quick shower. When he went to pick some clothes, Naruto found that he had picked up the wrong bag and that Sasuke was still very unpredictable.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnn


	17. Chapter 17

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

For the next three weeks, Naruto trained with Haruna from dawn till dinner. It was harsh, grueling work, but everyone could see an improvement in Naruto's skills. Sasuke even commented on the improvement, shocking both Naruto and Kyuubi into a dumbfounded silence.

Haruna's training was unlike any other the demon vessel had ever been a part of before. One day, she told him he had to sit completely still, silent, and awake for two hours. Each time he moved, the time started again. Haruna's hawk-like eyes caught even the smallest movements. It took Naruto almost the entire day to accomplish this task. He was required to repeat this exercise every day and each day he got better and took less time. It helped Naruto become stealthier and quieter, rather than the loud rambunctious teen he usually was.

She had him practicing his agility and rhythm with Yuujin by learning a complicated dance. Then she started throwing things at him. He had to avoid the projectiles while still doing the dance perfectly. A feat that required him to go against all his previous training. It took him four days to perfect this training. It wouldn't have taken as long if Sasuke hadn't been taunting him until Haruna banned him from the training grounds. Nevertheless, Naruto's defense and evasion skills increased tenfold.

A whole week was dedicated to teaching Naruto first aid. He had to know how to help a person without the use of chakra, and how to help a person by using chakra. When Naruto asked, why he needed to know medic-nin stuff, Haruna's reasoning was simple. You know how to destroy lives; you need to learn how to save them.

For two days, Naruto had to live with his eyes covered with a blindfold. Another day, he was forced to balance on the roofline of the cabin on his tiptoes while avoiding flying projectiles. Occasionally, Haruna had him spar with either of the demons or Sasuke while she watched for improvement and things to work on.

Kyuubi had spent the last few weeks lazing around. Occasionally, he would practice with bits of chakra on leaves and bits of grass, making them dance. Most of the time he was bothering the raven-haired Uchiha. Sasuke spent most of him time watching Naruto train. Some days he was allowed to participate, other days he was banned for distracting Naruto. When Sasuke was not watching Naruto's training, he was usually training himself or holed up in the room the teammates shared.

On Sundays, Haruna and Yuujin disappeared. Their hosts never showed up until well after dark and disappeared before dawn. Usually, Naruto did his stealth training like normal and sparred for a while with Sasuke before lunch. After lunch, the pair usually spent the day relaxing. On the first Sunday, Naruto had spent the afternoon sleeping. The second Sunday, the pair went back to Konoha to meet with some of their friends, careful to keep the training with Haruna a secret. On the third Sunday, Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi were lying on the roof watching the clouds. For the most part the trio was silent, every once in a while pointing out interesting clouds.

When the pair did talk, Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed slightly uncomfortable when the conversation lapsed. He would look at Sasuke, flush, then turn away before the process repeated itself. Kyuubi seemed to understand why the blond was so agitated because, each time the process repeated, Kyuubi would snort. Naruto had been doing this all month. Finally, Sasuke had enough.

"What?" Naruto jumped, looking shocked at his teammate's outburst.

"What do you mean 'What'?" Naruto asked nervously. Kyuubi remained uncharacteristically silent, though he was grinning as he watched the pair out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you keep looking at me and blushing?" This comment only caused Naruto to flush deep red before stuttering out a,

"I-I'm not bl-blushing." Sasuke glared at the boy. Behind him, Kyuubi started send the blond images of what Naruto had been thinking of all afternoon. Naruto turned even redder (if possible) and threw a stick at the demon.

"Dobe." Sasuke pulled the blonde's attention back to him. Naruto stared at the raven blankly as Kyuubi started streaming different scenarios into the blonde's mind using that words. The blond felt something wet drip down his lip.

"Your nose is bleeding!" Sasuke shoved his hankie up the blonde's nose, jerking Naruto back to reality.

"Shit." Naruto yelled, flipping off the roof into the window of the room he shared with Sasuke. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Shoving a pair of tissues up his nose, Naruto blocked his connection with Kyuubi, who was cackling as he sent a stream of images to the blond. Clearing his head, Naruto became very aware of a growing problem and the pounding on the door.

"Damn it, Naruto, let me in!" Naruto ignored his teammate and unbuttoned his pants, carefully pulled them down over his erection groaning. It was too painful to ignore.

"No! Bugger off and leave me alone." His response only resulted in Sasuke banging on the door harder. Naruto ignored him as he gripped his erection. Slowly, Naruto drug his hand up to the tip before sliding his back down to the nest of honey curls, stifling his moan.

"Naruto! What the fuck is going on? Let me in." Sasuke hit the door three more times before the door splintered under the force of his hit. Both boys froze at the scene. Naruto, with his pants around his ankles jerking off with tissues shoved up his nose.

* * *

Embaaarrasing!


	18. Chapter 18

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Neither boy moved for a few minutes. Naruto, still gripping his hard on, wanted the world to swallow him up right where he stood. Here he was, jerking off to the thought of his best friend, when said best friend breaks down the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stepped forward, uncertainly. Naruto jerked back, pulling his shirt down to hide his crotch.

"Go away." Naruto stumbled back into the shower door. Sasuke hesitated again before a look of resolve passed over his face. Sasuke closed the distance between the boys and carefully, pulled the tissues out of the younger boy's nose. Naruto shuddered at the contact and tried to sink further back into the door, purposely avoiding looking at Sasuke.

"What's going on?"

"Can – can't we do this later?" Naruto pleaded, pulling his shirt down further. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto shivered as Sasuke shifted closer.

"If you don't explain, I'm going to have to make my own assumptions." Naruto shook his head, adamantly pulling further away from the persistent teen in front of him. "Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's, frantically searching for an answer from the blond.

Naruto stood stock still until something wet caressed his lips. Groaning, Naruto opened his mouth and sucked Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. The pair fought for dominance, nipping and sucking at each other's lips. Sasuke groaned as Naruto bit down on his lower lip before moving down to nip and kiss down the raven's neck. When the blond bit the junction between his shoulder and neck, right on top of Sasuke's curse mark. Sasuke threw his head back gasping,

"Oh God, Naruto!" Naruto made a note that Sasuke's curse mark was VERY sensitive,

'Told you so.' Kyuubi's voice mocked, ringing in the kit's ear. The blond shut down communications with the demon again and focused all his attention of the young man in his arms. Sasuke was shivering as Naruto continued to kiss down his neck until he was stopped by the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. Growling, Naruto yanked the shirt over Sasuke's head and continued to nip, lick, and suck down the Uchiha's chest.

"W-wait. Nar –ah. Mmm, Naru – toh, calm down." Naruto ignored Sasuke as he continued to tease the other's nipples, making them stiff and red against his pale skin. "Damn it, –oooh! –, stop!" Sasuke yanked the boy up by his spiky hair and crashed his lips against him, pushing him further against the door. Naruto grunted and flipped their positions, pushing Sasuke up against the wall.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt, pushing the blond away as he pulled it up over his head. Naruto growled as Sasuke pushed him away, but the growl soon became a groan as Sasuke returned the favor, licking Naruto's nipples until they were hard. Naruto grunted, pushing the raven further into the wall.

Sasuke wrapped his leg around the tan boy for stability, bringing both boys' erections together. Sasuke threw his head back into the wall grunting as Naruto's head dropped on Sasuke's shoulder, where he bit into the sensitive marked flesh. Naruto rolled his hips, desperate for the friction. Sasuke's hands tightened on his partner's shoulders as the sensations started to increase.

"Sas – Sasuke…" Naruto groaned his breath ghosting across Sasuke's neck. Naruto pulled at the waist of Sasuke's pants, trying to tug them off without dislodging their position. Sasuke chuckled as he pulled away from the eager blond and pulled his pants down.

"Not yet." Sasuke dropped to his knees and carefully grasped his teammate's weeping erection. Naruto gasped, calling out a heated,

"Don't!" Sasuke ignored the plea and pulled the member into his mouth, making Naruto close his eyes and grunt. Slowly, Sasuke started to suck the member, pulling it in and out of his mouth with a loud pop. Naruto grabbed his hair, trying to force Sasuke to go faster.

Naruto could feel his end coming closer. Stumbling back, Naruto pulled the raven into a heated kiss as he carried him into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Sasuke looked up at him from the bed, his face flushed and his erection begging for attention. Naruto kneeled in front of the Uchiha and kissed him languidly. Sasuke hips thrust forward, begging for more as he whined for attention.

Naruto kissed the older boy slowly and kneaded his hand down the other's chest. Sasuke bowed under the blonde's ministrations. Naruto hand slipped one hand underneath the raven, the other supporting him. His wandering hand grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hips, pulling the pair flush against one another as Naruto rolled his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke threw his head back, breaking his kiss with the demon vessel and let out a silent groan.

Grinning, Naruto began to give open-mouthed kisses down Sasuke's taut tummy. Naruto nuzzled his nose into the Uchiha's hardened dick before giving it a rough lick. Sasuke's body shuddered as Naruto began to place soft kisses and licks to the heated member. Naruto swirled his tongue around Sasuke's penis, sucking roughly, pushing Sasuke over the edge. His come coated the back of Naruto's throat as the blond milked him dry.

Letting go of the limp muscle, Naruto kissed Sasuke's stomach right below his bellybutton, leaving a purple bruise. Sasuke panted, his body sensitive from his previous release. He was almost complete unaware of his surroundings until he felt something moist and hot brush across his puckered hole. Naruto gave it another quick lick before pushing past the tight ring of muscles with his tongue. Sasuke cried out and pulled at Naruto's hair, his erection rising again. Occasionally, Naruto would push through with his fingers and knead the prostate. Each time he would pull away just before it pushed Sasuke over the edge.

"Quit fucking teasing!" Sasuke growled, yanking Naruto's head away from his ass. Sasuke stuck three fingers in his mouth, coated them with saliva and shoved them up his ass. Naruto watched transfixed as the Uchiha fucked himself on his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, Naruto ripped Sasuke's fingers away from his hole and lined his painfully hard erection up to it.

Taking a steady breath, Naruto pushed through the tight ring of muscles, grunting as Sasuke clutched the sheets and cried out in pain. Naruto waited a few seconds until he felt the Uchiha start to push down on him. After that, Naruto wasted no time. Once Sasuke has made the first move, he pulled out only to shove back in ruthlessly.

Sasuke panted, gripping Naruto's hair tightly. Naruto complied with Sasuke plea, crashing his mouth to the Uchiha's as they came together. The pair collapsed against the bed, completely drained of energy and panting with exertion, basking in the aftermath of their orgasms.

Downstairs, a door slammed open and Haruna called out a hello. The boys looked at each other and Naruto collapsed into a fit of giggles before the pair fell asleep.

* * *

Lemon-licous! Every breath a big sigh of relief. FINALLY! It took 18 chapters to get here. Holy crapola right. Took us almost two weeks to write it because SOMEONE (cough*Rose*cough) kept trying to stop it.

Anyway, we're working on the next chapters and may be done by 25 or 20. Here's hoping!


	19. Chapter 19

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

It was dark outside when Naruto woke up to find Sasuke lying next to him, his breath ghosting across his cheek. Naruto sat up suddenly as the memories from last night poured into his mind.

'Oh shit, I just slept with my best friend. Oh shit, I just slept with my secret crush. Oh shit. Oh shit! OH FUCKINGH SHIT!' Naruto stared at the wall in front of him as Sasuke slept. Searching for what to do next, Naruto slid out of bed, hoping to God he didn't wake Sasuke and sat on the bed opposite. With his head in his hands, Naruto tried to figure out what to do next.

'Ok, let's think about this logically.' Naruto took a deep breath.

'I'm in love with Sasuke. Fact.

'I'm gay. Fact.

'I slept with Sasuke last night. Fact.

'Last night was fucking awesome. Fact.

'Sasuke initiated last night. Fact.

'Sasuke's in love with me. Unlikely.

'Sasuke's gay. Possible.

'Sasuke just needed a quick lay and I was available. Very possible.' Naruto sighed and flopped back against the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face. Besides the fact the Sasuke initiated and followed through with last night, there was no other indication that Sasuke felt for Naruto what Naruto felt for him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's sleep-filled voice called Naruto out of his deliberations. Naruto froze. "What's wrong?" Sasuke moved to sat up but grunted as a jolt of pain sped through his spine. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke at the sound, but avoided his gaze. Sasuke waited for the blond to answer his question.

"Damnit, Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke demanded after ten minutes, tired of waiting. Naruto flinched but didn't say anything.

"He's trying to figure out what last night meant to you." A voice called from the doorway. Naruto glared up at Kyuubi, quickly dematerializing the demon's body and ignoring his claim that he was just trying to help.

"Is that what's bothing you, dobe?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto glared up at the raven but still said nothing. "Do you really think I'd do something like that and not have a reason?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. "What was that, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked, darkly.

"Being horny is not a reason to fuck me." Naruto said, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared back.

"Is that what you think? That I was horny and you were convenient?" Naruto looked away from Sasuke, glaring at the wall instead of the Uchiha. Sasuke growled. "Do you really think that I would just have sex with anyone just because I'm horny? Do you really think I would bottom for just anyone?" Naruto remained silent. Sasuke stood up, his legs shaking, and marched over to Naruto.

"If you think that's why we had sex last night, then you are sorely mistaken." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and kissed him, hard. He shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth and explored the cavern again, wrestling with the blonde's tongue and biting his bottom lip. They parted when lack of oxygen made impossible to continue the battle. Resting his forehead on Naruto's, Sasuke murmured,

"I had sex with you because I wanted YOU." Sasuke bit Naruto's ear making Naruto's back arch and a groan to sound from his chest. He continued his assault on Naruto's body, nipping and tasting Naruto's body with his mouth. He paid particular attention to the whirling seal encircling Naruto's bellybutton. The spot that Sasuke had found was most sensitive on the blond earlier. Naruto became a quivering mess of nerves, his eyes lidded with desire and his breath coming out in short pants.

Sasuke groaned, grinding his hips against Naruto's as he took his mouth again, smothering the moans of pleasure. Sasuke's hand snuck down to grip Naruto's ass, pressing them closer together and creating more delicious friction. The fingers on Sasuke's other hand began to play with Naruto's bum hole. Naruto broke the kiss, panting in Sasuke's ear.

"Can't. Tra –ah- aining." Sasuke growled, at the denial but moved his hand away. Grinding harder against his partner, Sasuke dipped his tongue into Naruto's ear causing Naruto's breath to catch in his throat.

"Oh God, Sasuke, more!" Sasuke caught Naruto's mouth with his own again as the rutting grew more frenzied. Sasuke's free hand began to play with Naruto's nipple, rolling the hard bud between his fingers. Naruto cried out, releasing over both his and Sasuke's chests. Sasuke followed not long after.

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, panting into his shoulder.

"I love you, dobe." Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear. "That's why I want you." Naruto bit Sasuke's curse mark before licking the tender flesh, causing Sasuke to moan and shudder.

"I love you, too, teme." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him, nuzzling his nose closer to Sasuke's neck.

"You owe me for saying no tonight." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto grinned, pulling Sasuke into the shower.

"Well then let me start making it up to you while we get cleaned up."

* * *

Ooo! The angsty-ness!


	20. Chapter 20

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Before sunrise the next morning, Haruna came in to wake Naruto to find the bathroom door broken, the sheets tossed off both beds and the two lovers lying tangled in the bedding on the floor. Naruto's leg was tossed over Sasuke's waist, his body stretched out across most of the floor, snoring loudly, while Sasuke had his head resting on one of Naruto's other leg. Picking up one of the boy's shoes, she chucked it at Naruto's head. Naruto jolted up, jerking Sasuke off his leg, effectively waking them both.

"Wha… Whaz happnin?" Naruto grumbled, looking at Haruna, who stood in front of the doorway with her arms across her chest, an irritated expression on her face.

"Be in the kitchen in ten minutes." She ordered, turning around to stomp down the stairs. Naruto stood up, the sheet covering his body sliding off, and stretched. He turned around, scratching his stomach, and grinned down at the Uchiha, who did not look happy to be woken.

"I need to take a quick shower before I head down. Wanna join me?" The raven glared angrily at the blond, who held up his hands in surrender. "Alright then. Be out in a jiffy."

The pair made it downstairs in just over fifteen minutes, Sasuke moving slowly and carefully. Both boys were blushing slightly and standing closer to eat other than normal. On the island counter stood a mountain of steaming waffles, accompanied by butter, jam (of many different flavors), maple syrup, and powdered sugar. A bowl of berries sat beside the waffles.

"Today is your last day of training with me." Naruto tore his eyes away from the food and stared at Haruna. "It will probably be the hardest day yet but also the most fun. I'm going to teach you and Kyuubi some tricks to being a demon vessel." She turned to look at Sasuke, who was nudging Naruto with a sly grin on his face.

"You are going to fix the broken bathroom door and clean up that room." Haruna gave the raven a look that dared him to defy her. "Honestly. You're both covered in bruises, too. Did you have to fight in the room?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed, slightly red, and sat down gingerly. Yuujin sat down next to him and slid a waffle onto her plate. Spreading a bit of warm butter on the top, she sprinkled the sugar and syrup over the fluffy dough. Sasuke followed her lead, spreading his own waffle with strawberry jam. Naruto grabbed three, drowning them in syrup, and Haruna daintily ate hers with a sprinkling of sugar and a pile of berries. Kyuubi ate it plain until Naruto teased him, then he put a little bit of everything on it.

"So," Yuujin started. "Was it good?" Naruto and Sasuke turned bright red, Naruto choking slightly on his waffles. Kyuubi cackled in laughter. Haruna looked up at the boys, confusion etching across her features.

"What?" Naruto wheezed still coughing up bits of waffle. Sasuke's face was still tinted red, but otherwise held the same stoic expression.

"The waffle. Was it good?" Sasuke relaxed and nodded. Naruto, still fighting his blush, also replied positively. Yuujin smiled slightly.

"Today's the first time she's made them." Haruna stated proudly. After a second, Haruna looked at them again. "What did you think she was talking about?" Kyuubi finally lost it, almost falling off his stool in hysterics as both Naruto and Sasuke stared at their food, intent on not looking anywhere else.

* * *

Yes. It's short. I know. But it's fun!


	21. Chapter 21

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Naruto and Kyuubi stood on the training field waiting for Haruna and Yuujin. Kyuubi was glaring at his vessel. Naruto on the other hand was staring off into space, a light blush still spreading across his cheeks and a stupid grin pasted on his face. Sasuke's promise was running through his head on repeat. Haruna came running out, Yuujin walking behind her.

"Sorry for making you wait. Let's get started, shall we." Haruna waited a moment for Yuujin to catch up before starting again.

"Now, because you essentially have two beings inside you, you can have two beings present. This is the 'human body' for my demon. Another body you can have for Kyuubi is an animal body." Yuujin glowed a pale blue before shrinking down to a black house cat.

"This animal body can be small like this, or it can be larger. The larger size uses the most chakra." Yuujin glowed again and grew to the size of a panther. "If I were to give Yuu her real size, it would take too much of the chakra from my body at once. You are NEVER to do that. It is too dangerous, in battle and out of battle. Your body is used to have a large amount of chakra. Essentially, using that much chakra is the same as when your friends use all their chakra. You will fall into a coma-like state and may not wake up." Haruna looked pointedly at Kyuubi, who nodded solemnly.

"Now, you can also combine your physical bodies. This is a little more difficult since both will be fighting for control." Yuujin glowed again and merged with Haruna. Little, rounded ears popped out of Haruna's dark hair, followed by a long, thin black tail. Twin black triangles began to appear on the outside edges of her eyes, pointing towards her ears. Her curse mark glowed blue and a thin blue streak traced beneath the black of the mark. Her fingernails lengthened and her pin straight hair grew more unruly and stiff.

"Depending on which one of you is more dominant, either your features or Kyuubi's features will become more dominant. For instance, when Yuujin is more dominant." Haruna morphed again to look more like a panther wearing clothes. She shifted back after a minute and the pair separated.

"Yuu is rather lazy, so we rarely take her dominant form." Yuujin shrugged and sat down. Haruna shook her head and turned back to the boys. "You two, however, are both dominant. You need to find a common ground if you take that form.

"Now, first, Yuu is going to show Kyuubi how to change into the two animal forms. What you need to do is channel some chakra to Kyuubi. Slowly at first, so neither of you overdoes it." Kyuubi stood in front of Yuujin and listened to her languid explanation. Naruto and Haruna sat out of the way by the edge of the training field.

The first few times he shifted, Kyuubi drew too much chakra too fast and Naruto nearly passed out. After dealing with the fox demon mother-henning, Haruna took Naruto behind a group of trees, shielding Naruto from the demon's view and effectively made the demon pay attention to his work.

Naruto could still see Kyuubi, however. He watched as Kyuu tried to become a fox but only managed a deformed … thing. A three-legged, brown, scraggly-furred …thing. With one ear. And a flat nose, kind of like a snake-fish-human …thing. When he laughed, Kyuu shot a nasty look towards the bushes. The fox demon tried again, only to have another malformed …thing. More cat like but still a little odd. The entities continued for the next two hours.

"Figures he'd get upset that he's failing. He's so proud." Naruto chuckled when he saw Kyuu's latest 'creation'. A fox with huge floppy ears and no tail. "He's making progress, though. And watching his transformations are amusing."

"Well, Yuujin isn't the best teacher. She gives minimal support and takes a nap not long after." Haruna motioned to the snoring panther, curled up a few feet from Kyuubi. Naruto snorted.

'HA! GOT IT!' Kyuu yelled in Naruto's mind. Naruto turned to see a fully formed fox with golden eyes shining in triumph. A full bushy tail was swishing around behind him.

"Congratulations. Now get bigger." The fox's face, and ears, fell at Yuujin's instruction. The panther curled its head back to lay against her paws. Naruto stifled another chuckle as Kyuu sat back down and tried to grow. He felt the pull on his chakra increase and let another strand stream out of him.

"You're doing well, too. Seems you've gotten used to him pulling chakra from you." Naruto nodded and the pair giggled at Kyuubi's extra large paws. The fox growled and tried again, and did grow, though his head was comically large in proportion to the rest of his body.

Kyuubi got the ratio right after about a half hour. They took a break to allow time for the chakra the fox demon had been using to refresh and eat a light lunch. Sasuke came out to join them for lunch. He was sweaty, covered in saw dust and had gained a scratch on his right shoulder. He ate very little and took a quick nap on the blonde's lap, who continued eating one handed while playing with the raven's hair. The demons ignored them but Haruna kept sneaking glances at the couple, confusion etched across her features.

* * *

Right. I'm late. I know. Went on a last minute trip and the wireless was crap. Couldn't get it to work AT ALL. So here it is.

P.S. OMG! It's so hot!


	22. Chapter 22

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

"Right. So merging is more complicated than shifting. It involves two minds trying to have control over one body. You and your demon have to communicate and understand what the other is thinking. There have to be quick compromises and decisions between the two of you. It will be difficult since both of you have such dominant personalities. You two have to find an equilibrium that suits you."

"Uh… how exactly?" Naruto asked. Haruna shrugged.

"That's not something I can teach you. That's something you and Kyuubi have to discover for yourself." Naruto gave Kyuubi a side-long glance. "Now, the best way I can describe merging is to call Kyuubi back into your body, but stop the process before he withdraws completely. Visualize you two becoming one being." Naruto nodded, finding a picture in his mind and sharing it with Kyuu. With the demon's approval, they closed their eyes and visualized. Naruto called Kyuu's chakra back to him.

Kyuubi vanished in a mist of orange. The orange smoke shot back to Naruto, coiling around the boy momentarily before starting to seep into his stomach. Suddenly the smoke froze, hitting a barrier that would not let him pass. Instead the smoke engulfed Naruto, blocking him from sight. The cloud shifted again, swirling around Naruto once again, faster than before, blocking the blond from sight.

Suddenly, the cloud vanished and the merged Naruto and Kyuubi stood before them. Naruto's sunny blond hair was dulled and streaked with pale orange and red strands. His shoulder length hair was just a little longer, just past his shoulder blades. A pair of oversized fox ears, colored a deep orange with little black tips, had planted themselves on either side of Naruto's head. Naruto's bright blue eyes had a ring of gold encircling the pupil, which had thinned and slanted slightly. They scars on his cheeks were darker, and his skin paler. His nails were longer, sharper, and pointed. Behind him swished nine deep orange tails, each tipped with black. Unseen, Naruto's curse mark now lay of a swirl of orange.

"Impressive. Perfect merge on the first try." Haruna praised. Naruto smirked, a pointed canine flashing in the sun.

"Under the circumstances, Kyuu and I get along really well. We learned to compromise a long time ago." Naruto's voice was deeper, and had a hint of the dark humor that the Kyuubi seemed to use on a regular basis. Sasuke stepped forward from the shade of the trees, hesitantly, looking at the tails swishing behind his lover.

"Is it safe for him to have all nine tails?" Naruto nodded, his ears twitching at the sound of a bird taking off in the trees behind him.

"They don't have any power. It was the one thing he really wanted and I couldn't deny him."

"They'll be a waste of chakra in battle so be careful." Naruto nodded. "You two should practice in that form for a while." Naruto jumped away from the group and created a clone of his merged form to practice with. He stared at it for a minute before the two broke into identical grins.

"Dude. This is so cool!" Laughing, he launched himself at the clone and the two began sparring. To Sasuke it was a blur of orange and black, barely visible, even with his Sharingan activated. A month here really had done wonders for the blond ball of energy. Suddenly the air whooshed and something picked Sasuke up. One of the Narutos had grabbed the raven and was using him as a shield.

"Cheater! You can't use Sasuke as a shield when we're sparring." The other pouted.

"It's ingenuity at its best because you can't hurt him. It's an automatic win for me!" The Naruto holding Sasuke captive cackled. The other Naruto looked shocked then grinned evilly.

"That's true. I don't want to hurt Sasuke." The Naruto in front of Sasuke shot forward, pulling the other two up against him. "I want to make him feel good." Naruto's said, his voice low and husky. The Naruto hold Sasuke captive looked dumb-founded when the other ground his hips into Sasuke's. Naruto took the drop in his defenses to punch the other in the face, making the clone poof out of existence.

Sasuke looked just as shocked as the clone had been. First he was used as a shield, and then he was humped, only to end up a distraction so Naruto could win a sparring match against himself.

And now he was horny. Sauske ignored Naruto as he chatted happily about how he whooped that clone's ass.

Naruto was going to pay.

* * *

Heh heh heh...

I seem to be failing at getting this up on Saturday. I went canoeing this weekend. 15 miles. During a thunderstorm. Worst and best experience of my life. It was fun, but I NEVER want to do it again.

Anyway. Cam and I are stuck at chapter twenty-six. We know WHAT we want to write, but we're stuck as to HOW to get where we want to be. Our updates may slow down as we toss ideas around and other one-shots may pop up as a result of discarded ideas. Who knows. Plus, I'll be starting college again in a week (kill me now).

-Rose Red


	23. Chapter 23

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Haruna and Yuujin had left twenty minutes ago to go talk to the Hokage about Naruto. They said that they wanted her to understand the whole 'let's separate Naruto and Kyuubi' deal before Kyuubi was actually presented to her. Kyuubi had waved goodbye to the two teenagers a few minutes later, yawning, as he dragged himself back to the house and the room Haruna had given him.

Naruto stretched and sighed as his shoulders popped. Sasuke pounced. He didn't have a chance.

Naruto was pushed against a tree as the horny raven began to ravish the blonde's neck, leaving large purple bruises to mark the blond as his. Naruto tried to wriggle away, but Sasuke had both his arms pinned with one hand while the other was snaking up the blonde's shirt.

"Mine." Sasuke growled huskily as he ground his straining erection into Naruto's. Sasuke's ministrations on Naruto's neck were earning him muffled moans from the small boy. His eyes were half-closed and his voice was barely above a whisper as Naruto gasped out Sasuke's name. Sasuke made quick work of the blonde's zipper, and grasped his lover's hard member and slowly began stroking it.

"Ohh god! S-ah!-suke. M-more," Naruto stuttered out, his breath coming out in heaving gasps. Sasuke stopped, smirking at the annoyed groan he received, and quickly unbuttoned their shirts, throwing them to the ground. He yanked down his pants once again and smirked when he saw Naruto had already stripped off the rest of his clothes. He once again began grinding their erections together, grunting at the skin to skin contact.

Sasuke attacked Naruto's mouth, forcing his tongue into the already open cavern. Naruto's hands grabbed onto the raven's hair and rooted his fingers into the dark locks, pulling him in closer as Sasuke gripped his waist. Naruto pulled his head back, gasping for breath. Sasuke moved his attention to the tanned flesh of Naruto's neck, unable to stop.

"Sahh-suke. More!" Naruto gasped. Instantly three fingers pressed against his lips and Naruto sucked them in, soaking each digit. As quickly as they had arrived, the fingers disappeared and Sasuke dropped down to his knees, landing in the pile of clothes that had built up around the base of the tree. Sasuke flicked his tongue across the head of Naruto's swollen dick, earning him a throaty moan, which Naruto tried to muffle by stuffing his fist in his mouth. The raven lowered his mouth slowly onto the throbbing member and simultaneously pushed his finger into the blond.

Sasuke sucked harder on Naruto, distracting him from the intruding finger. After a few minutes, he added another finger and began scissoring them, widening the tight passage. Sucking hard he pushed in the last finger, keeping his pace slow and tortuous. Sasuke felt a slight bump pass under his fingers and started to stroke it, knowing it would give his lover the peak of pleasure.

"Oh my God… Sahh –suke!" Naruto was biting his knuckles hard, trying to muffle all the moans and whimpers coming from him. The pleasure Sasuke was giving to him was indescribable. Wave after wave of the sweet friction crashed over him, pushing him closer to the edge.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out, with a disappointed groan from the blonde. Letting go of Naruto's dick with a quiet 'POP', Sasuke stood up, shivering as a breeze wisped past his weeping, neglected erection. Not giving Naruto time to regain his senses, Sasuke picked him up and pushed into Naruto slowly.

A rustle sounded behind the raven, but Sasuke was too intent on Naruto to stop now. Sasuke pushed further into the blond, sucking a breath through his teeth at the heat and pressure on his member. Finally, Sasuke had himself seated fully inside Naruto. Dropping his head on his partner's shoulder, Sasuke waited for Naruto's signal. When Naruto shifted, Sasuke slowly pulled out and pushed back in, keeping a nice, slow rhythm until Naruto was begging for more.

Something wet started to push against his entrance and Sasuke jerked his head back. Behind him, another Naruto was grinning at him, a glint in his eye. Looking in front of him, Naruto smirked weakly, his face flushed and panting. The clone thrust forward, burying his cock into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke screamed at the unprepared intrusion, Naruto's voice mingling with his as the clone's thrust had pushed Sasuke even deeper inside him.

The clone thrust again, pushing Sasuke into Naruto again. Naruto whimpered, pulling Sasuke flush against him and biting down on Sasuke's shoulder. The clone rammed again, harder and faster, choosing the pace at which he fucked Sasuke and, in turn, the pace at which Sasuke fucked Naruto.

Naruto bit down hard, trying to muffle the groans and gasps, as Sasuke rammed him, a blinding white pleasure exploding in him. Over and over, the explosions repeated, each time sending unbelievable amounts of ecstasy through his body.

Sasuke grunted, as the clone came inside of him, splashing his overheated walls with scorching liquid. The clone vanished, and Naruto screamed as the clone's memories blasted into his mind, his own release shooting across his and Sasuke's stomachs and his muscle's clenching. Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto one last time as Naruto's muscles contracted around him. He came hard inside of Naruto, who released Sasuke to arch his back and receive his lover's seed. They slid down to the ground, bodies still connected and their hearts racing.

"That… was fantastic." Naruto muttered, gulping for air. Sasuke nodded his head in assent, still trying to catch his breath.

"The clone was cheating." He mumbled. Naruto chuckled and ran a trembling hand through Sasuke's sweat-sodden locks.

"But fantastic." Sasuke nodded again, his head still nestled in the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. A smirk grew on Sasuke's face, hidden from Naruto. Pulling Naruto further into his embrace, he made a few quick hand signals for a clone of his own. Sasuke pulled Naruto down, so he was lying on top of the Uchiha.

Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's neck, eliciting moans of pleasure heightened by their previous orgasm. Sasuke could feel himself hardening as he listened to the noises his blond was making. The fact that he was still buried inside Naruto's hot, tight, twitching hole was helping it along, too. He rocked upward. Naruto screamed, his body sensitive and sweaty. He pushed pushing back and arching off Sasuke, forcing Sasuke to stroke his prostrate.

"Damn – damn it, Sa – ah – suke. Little warning would be ni – ah – nice." Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto, deeply, before stopping completely. Naruto groaned in frustration. "Why? Move."

"I will." Sasuke said. But not the Sasuke Naruto was currently impaled on. A Sasuke right behind Naruto. Naruto looked at the real Sasuke, who was smirking. Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against him.

"Revenge." He whispered in the blonde's ear. Naruto felt something probing his already-filled ass, stretching him even further. He yelped as he felt a second finger push into him, purposefully avoiding the bundle of nerves that would make him scream. A third finger pushed into him. Naruto's eye snapped open, tears pooled at the corners. The clone pressed his fingers against the prostate, making Naruto cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck! Fu – fuck me already." He screamed, gyrating his hips frantically. Sasuke growled and gripped Naruto's hips, stilling them. The clone's fingers pulled out and were quickly replaced by something much larger and much harder. He pushed past Naruto's muscles, forcing his way further in. All three boys hissed. Sasuke made a few shallow thrusts, pulling the clone further into Naruto's heat.

Naruto couldn't make a sentence or even a thought as he felt the delicious twinge of fullness double. Once the clone was in fully, he didn't wait for Naruto's okay. Both Sasukes began to plunge into Naruto at a frenzied, irregular pace. Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

The three didn't last long, before Naruto finally screamed, ejaculating all over Sasuke's stomach and clenching down. Sasuke came next, followed almost immediately by his clone, which disappeared just before he came. The clone's memory shot back into Sasuke, who screamed as he came again. The fluid leaked out of Naruto, trickling down his thighs and dripping onto Sasuke.

"Holy shit." Naruto gasped after ten minutes, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "I don't think I can move." Sasuke chuckled weakly in agreement.

* * *

Now the smut is just coming out of the wood-work!


	24. Chapter 24

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

"So you never did tell me why you were acting weird."Sasuke reminded, as he snuggled up next to the blond boy. The two had finally managed enough energy to transport themselves, and whatever clothes that were within reach, back to the bedroom they shared.

"Oh… right. That." Naruto looked at the ceiling, a light blush on his face. "Well uhh. After you picked up clothes for us, I – uhh – accidentally grabbed the wrong bag."

"Really?" Sasuke coughed, his voice strained. Naruto nodded.

"The thing is, when I went to grab some clothes, there was a sketchbook on top. Don't hit me, but I got curious and looked." Sasuke stiffened. Naruto looked at the raven with a slight glint in his eyes, his face still pink.

"You draw me a lot, teme." Sasuke blushed so deep, it even reached his ears. He started spluttering out excuses which Naruto ignored, a grin splitting across the pranksters face.

"I didn't know you watched me so much. I mean, those sketches were pretty darn detailed." Sasuke finally gave up trying to make excuses and glared at the blond. Naruto laughed and kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose in apology. He cuddled up to his lover's side and sighed as Sasuke petted his hair.

"By the way, since when did you wear glasses?" Sasuke asked, petting Naruto's sunny locks. Naruto blushed and dug his nose deeper into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Tsunade noticed I was nearly blind in one eye and a little farsighted when she gave me a check-up right after the genin exams. I had never been to an actual doctor before that that so I didn't know." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's hand stilled.

"You're blind in one eye?"

"Nearly."

"How?" Sasuke demanded, forcing Naruto to look at him. Naruto averted his eyes from Sasuke and muttered something unintelligible. "Naruto. How did you become blind in one eye?"

"Nearly blind." Sasuke gave the blond a level look and Naruto sighed. "When I was a kid, someone tried to bash in my face with a bat. They succeeded. It left scar tissue in my eye and since I never had money to go to a doctor, I took care of it mysrlf. Since the wound was so old, there was very little Tsunade could do with it." (_My biology teacher has something like this so I know it's possible. Scar tissue on the retina is irreversible._)

"Which eye? How bad is it?"

"My left eye and I have no central or upper vision." Sasuke looked confused so Naruto elaborated. "If I'm looking straight ahead, I can only see part of the ground." Sasuke slid a hand up Naruto's cheek, stroking his thumb across his cheekbone.

"Couldn't Kyuubi heal it?"

"It was when I was, I donno, two or three. He still hated my guts then so he only healed the wounds that were life threatening so he wouldn't die." Naruto shrugged. "When he actually liked me, he started healing all my wounds to make up for those he didn't."

"If it's scar tissue, how do glasses help?"

"They don't. The glasses are for the farsightedness. I just don't like to wear them."

"That's stupid. They'll help you see, dobe."

"I'm used to not being able to see. I use my other senses most the time instead. That's why I had so much trouble in school. I couldn't read most the stuff we were learning and no one wanted to help me. I had to learn by listening or watching someone else practice." Sasuke looked away from his lover, guilt enveloping his face. Naruto smiled.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke."

"But I didn't help by always calling you dead last." Naruto smiled wryly.

"Ah, but I was dead last. And look at me now. Next Hokage, one of the best ninjas in Konoha, I have actual friends. And, I have you." Naruto made Sasuke look at him, and then kissed him softly. "I think my life turned out pretty good for having such a crappy start."

"How can you always be so optimistic?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned.

"Because I'm not an emo I-hate-the-world Uchiha." Sasuke cuffed a laughing Naruto across the back of the head. Naruto looked up at the ceiling, his eyes serious once again. "What's the use of dwelling on the past and the bad? It's better to look towards the bright future and believe." Instead of answering, Sasuke kissed Naruto, pulling him closer.

"I love you, you optimistic moron."

"Love you too, you depressing emo know-it-all."

* * *

Another filler... Sorry... I'm working on it.


	25. Chapter 25

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Naruto tied his hair back in a small tail at the base of his neck. He was fidgeting as they waited to leave for the Hokage's office with Haruna and the two demons. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Occasionally, he would shoot another reminder for Kyuubi to behave himself.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it slightly, giving his lover a reassuring smile. Kyuubi took the blonde's other hand and tugged the blond a little closer to him, smirking at the raven's glare. Sasuke, in turn, gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, returning the fox's smirk. The fox glowered at Sasuke, pulling his kit closer.

Naruto sighed. The two had been fighting over him ever since Kyuu had gained his own body. Sure it was nice to be loved, but it was annoying to always be in the midst of a fight. Kyuu had hated the Uchiha ever since the academy. He hated him even more after Sasuke had run away to kill his brother, leaving Naruto heartbroken. Sasuke seemed to be the jealous, and highly overprotective, type and didn't want Naruto near anyone else. Even the demon sealed inside of himself.

"Alright boys. Ready to go?" Haruna asked, raising her brows at Kyuubi and Sasuke's Naruto-tug-of-war. Naruto nodded, worrying his bottom lip nervously. Sasuke gave Naruto's hand another quick squeeze. A silent promise that he would be there. Naruto threw him a small smile.

"Kyuubi, until we get to the Hokage, I think you should stay inside Naruto." Haruna explained. "She may have some conditions to you being out on your own." Kyuubi nodded and disappeared back into Naruto's body. Yuujin also disappeared into her host's body. The three humans leaped out of the brightly lit cavern and into the dim of the tunnel.

Almost as soon as they had left Haruna's hide out, they reached the Hokage's tower. The ANBU standing guard let them pass without question. Haruna led the way to the Hokage's office, ignoring Shizune desperate calls to wait. Haruna opened the door to Tsunade's office, directed the two boys behind her in and shut the door in Shizune's face, locking it firmly.

Surprisingly, Tsunade wasn't drunk. She was standing by the windows, watching the hustle and bustle of the town. Haruna split from Yuujin, motioning for Naruto to follow suit. After a moments hesitation, Naruto let Kyuu out, sans the ears, and pushed him forward slightly.

"So. Kyuubi no Kitsune is free, hm?" She murmured. Tsunade turned around and caught sight of the fox demon. Slowly, she stepped around her desk and stood before him.

Then, she punched him in the face. Kyuubi went flying back into the door, landing with a thud. Naruto flew to the demon's side.

"What the hell, Granny! Why'd you do that?"

"Still a little pissed at him for attack Konoha, killing the Fourth, and making your life a living hell." Tsunade spit out. Naruto was livid and made to get up, but Kyuubi held him back, shaking his head.

"I won't hit him again." Tsunade sighed, stepping forward to pull the demon to his feet. She grinned weakly as Naruto tried to protect him from getting hit again. She pulled the demon to his feet. "He has _started_ to make up for it by keeping you alive through all your crazy ventures."

"Crazy old hag." Naruto mumbled, running a hand over his demon's jaw, the bruise already healing. Tsunade shot the loud-mouthed blonde a dirty look as she fell into her desk chair. Fishing around in her drawer, she pulled out a bottle of sake and guzzled down half the little bottle.

"Right." Tsunade muttered, slamming the bottle back onto her desk. "Haruna and I decided last night, that it would be better if Kyuubi's identity were kept a secret for now. There are too many people who still want revenge on him." Naruto nodded silently, still glowering at the Hokage for her earlier violence.

"Anyway, for now, don't try to hide his identity but don't outright say who he is alright? If you trust the person and they guess who he is, I don't care if you tell them. You know who will react badly to the news well enough. Just be careful where you say his name." Naruto nodded and the small group turned to leave.

"Kyuubi," Tsunade called, stopping the group. "I want to talk to you for a minute." The kitsune turned back to her desk, followed again by Naruto. "Alone." Naruto started to argue but Kyuubi's stopped him, silently telling him it was okay.

"What do you want?" Kyuubi asked, once the doors had closed. Tsunade was looking at him, her face showing her fatigue and sadness.

"Just one thing. Why did you attack Konoha seventeen years ago?" Kyuubi looked over the busty, blonde's shoulder, sighing.

"I was young and full of misplaced anger. I didn't think any rules applied to me. I guess you could call it Testosterone Dementia, kind of like what your human teenagers go through. I was approached by a man named Uchiha Madara," Tsunade's eyebrows rose at this statement. "and was told he could give me fame and freedom if I did him one favor. He wanted me to destroy all of Konoha. I agreed, hoping to catch the eye of a demon I wanted to mate with and gain back some of the freedom we demons were losing."

"Wait a minute, just wait a minute. You mean to tell me you tried to destroy our village for a girl?" Tsunade pushed herself up, anger glinting in her eyes once again. Kyuubi blushed before avoiding the woman's eyes.

"There are no genders for demons. We hold both reproductive systems, though one is usually more dominant, and can mate with any we choose." Tsunade looked shocked. "And yes. It was a stupid choice. I never said it was a smart choice. Madara sent me into a jutsu that showed what my life could be like; told me I couldn't lose. It was with that picture in mind that I finally agreed. I was young, in love, and stupid." Kyuubi scrubbed a hand over his face. A gesture that calmed Tsunade's fury and allowed her to fall back into her seat.

"So you're telling me that it was an Uchiha that persuaded you to attack us. Our most valued and strongest clan was the reason for all this turmoil." Kyuubi nodded. Tsunade chuckled weakly. "Thank God Sasuke killed them all." After a minute, she looked up at the demon.

"I still hate you for killing Minato." Kyuubi nodded and reached for the door. He paused when he heard Tsunade speak again, her voice softer and less abrasive. "But thank you for protecting the brat." Kyuubi turned around and looked at the blonde woman once more.

"He's the closest thing I'll ever have to a kit. I protect him with my life." With that, the demon was gone and Tsunade sat alone in her office once more.

* * *

DEMON LOVIN!


	26. Chapter 26

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

A week after he had rejoined Konoha life, Naruto was pouting. Things were not going well for him.

The only missions he had been getting were low ranked missions around the village. So what if he had collapsed on his last mission. He healed faster than everyone else did. He didn't need the two-month, low-level rule to heal and recuperate like most other ninjas. He wanted to get out there and kick some ass. Of course, he wouldn't be able to do anything higher than a C-ranked mission until Sasuke's parole period was over. But still!

Kyuubi would not tell him what Tsunade wanted to talk about either, no matter how many times Naruto begged, bribed, or threatened. All he would say was that Naruto didn't need to know. Lately he had been wandering around Konoha with Haruna and Yuujin enjoying his freedom, after being lectured by Naruto to behave himself of course. HE had taken to staying in fox form while he was out. When Naruto asked him why, all the demon replied with was, "It's stealthy." Naruto gave up trying to understand the demon years ago and left it at that.

Most of Naruto's friends were on long-term missions, too, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Which wasn't such a bad thing since Sasuke was constantly horny. It seemed that when he started dating Naruto, all his sexual frustration unleashed itself at once. And he was fond of bottoming, which suited Naruto just fine. They were fucking like bunnies during mating season. The pair had christened every room in the Uchiha manor at least twice, except two.

Sasuke had refused to even open were Itachi's and his parents rooms. Naruto often found the boy loitering around their rooms, his face blank but his eyes filled with sadness and regret, whenever he came to the manor unexpectedly, in the middle of the night, early in the morning. Whenever, Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to catch him.

Naruto confronted him a week and a half later, unable to keep watching his lover mourning his own home. After a throwing a couple punches and insults at each other, which irrevocably led to steamy make-up sex, Sasuke confessed that the Uchiha manor was nothing but a reminder of what had happened.

"When I was younger, it fueled my drive to kill Itachi and become stronger. Now it just reminds me of everything I've lost."

For the next few days, the boys made plans and cleaned house. Everything that Sasuke wanted to keep went to Naruto's old apartment. It wasn't much; his clothes, weapons, his mothers comb, his father's sword, his great-grandmother's ring, a photo of his family (Itachi's face stabbed out), his favorite tableware, and some family scrolls from the vault. He sold all things valuable and stored some furniture and larger items he wanted to keep in a protected shed on the edge of the grounds.

Then he burned the manor to the ground.

Naruto stood by as Sasuke watched his childhood home go up in smoke. He wanted to comfort the raven, but he knew that wasn't what Sasuke needed right now. Naruto needed to keep the fire contained inside the district's walls and the worried villagers out. They had informed the Hokage of their decision to raze the district to the ground, but it still worried the villagers when something burst into a ball of flame.

The next morning, the boys cleaned up what was left of the inferno. A few larger beams, some deformed nails, the stones of the manors framework and half of the back wall. Then the lovers started to build a new home from the ground up. They used trees on the grounds, thinning out the forest that had grown after the massacre, leftover stones from the original manor, and a few supplies from the village, such as nails, paint, etc.

Occasionally some of their friends would come over and help. Even Gaara stopped by for a day while on a political visit from Suna to help, dragging along Kankura, Temari and strangely enough Shikamaru and Neji. Lee and Gai spent an entire day doing the plumbing 'with the youthful skill for youthful friendship'. Sasuke had nearly killed them both, as they had showed up at five to get started. Iruka would occasionally bring some of his students by to help, claiming they could practice their skills and get a handle on what life as a ninja was like. Even Kakashi came to help once, actually raising a wall before disappearing with Iruka.

With all the help they were receiving from their friends, the house was going up faster than they had anticipated. It had only been two months and they were almost done. Tsunade had even given Naruto and Sasuke a few extra days 'off' so they could finish it. Meaning she gave them occasional low-rank missions within the village, so they could come home earlier.

It was fun. The Uchiha district was filled with laughter, something that hadn't come within its walls in over a decade. Sasuke had been caught on numerous occasions just watching the mayhem with a barely noticeable smile. Only Kiba found it necessary to 'comment' on this. He was taken to have his jaw wired an hour later.

When the house was finished, both boys took a day to themselves just to admire it. It was beautiful. A two story home, built close to the edge of the forest that butted up against the Uchiha district. Most of the house was built with stones that had once been a part of the manor, some still bearing black from the soot. The rest of the house had been built using trees from the forest. They had plastered over the wooden beams of the house inside and out, smoothing the walls to a finished uniformity. There were many windows, opening the house to natural light, and the rooms were moderately sized. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs; a living room, kitchen, dining room and bathroom downstairs, plus attic space. The house was painted in light airy colors, save for the bedrooms which had been painted red, blue and black and the orange hallway.

They had even built a little guest house with leftover materials for Haruna and Yuujin, who they had welcomed to visit whenever they felt like it. Sasuke sighed and leaned against Naruto exhausted.

"Let's move in the bed and pass out."

"I agree. I want to sleep in a bed so bad. As much as I love camping, I'm ready for something softer." Naruto called up a few shadow clones as the couple continued to lean against each other in comfortable, exhausted silence.

He and Sasuke watched as the clones carried Sasuke's old bed out of the little storage shed and into the house. When a faraway look popped on Naruto's face a half an hour later, the pair made their way up to their bed.

* * *

Finally got in contact with Cam (Snow). She's in Indonesia. No internet access for the next month. Meaning no smut, mostly plot, until she get's back in touch with something new.

Plus I totally spaced and forgot last week and nearly forgot this week. SORRY!


	27. Chapter 27

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The next morning, Naruto woke up early. He watched the raven sleep for a little while before he slid out of their bed carefully. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Naruto turned away from his grumpy lover chuckling as Sasuke grunted, pulling the covers over his head. Quickly and quietly, Naruto wandered out of the house.

The air outside was crisp, the sun not up yet to burn away the chill of night. Naruto roused Kyuubi, still asleep in his tent, and set to work.

An hour later, the sun had chased away the morning chill and the dew. Naruto and Kyuubi, joined by a few clones, had already cleaned the house of any remaining dust and moved in most of the larger furniture on the lower level. At the moment, Kyuubi was cursing fluently, trying to connect the stove in the kitchen, while Naruto and his clones were moving the refrigerator and table into place.

Two hours after that, Naruto had been abandoned by Kyuubi and was currently setting up the living room. A few of his clones had started moving some of the smaller stored items from his apartment into the empty dining room.

At ten thirty, Sasuke came downstairs to find that most of the larger items had been put into place by his blond lover. Who he found ten minutes later, cursing behind the television as he tried to reconnect the wires. Sasuke watched silently as Naruto's feet, the only thing visible to him, kicked the cabinet in frustration.

"Entertainment unit my ass. More like big-heavy-piece-of-shit-that-causes-more-pain-than-entertainment unit! Can't be easy. Nooooo. Has to decide that nothing's gonna work right." Naruto continued ranting under his breath.

"It's an inanimate object, moron. You're the one making it difficult." A loud thunk came from behind the unit, followed by more cursing as Naruto scooted into view rubbing his forehead.

"Finally awake, bastard?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke didn't answer him, merely 'hn'ed. Naruto stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. "Wanna help move in the rest of your stuff?"

Sasuke said nothing, but moved over to the large furniture left in the foyer. Naruto bounced after him and together they maneuvered the dresser and nightstand to the bedroom and the desk, chair, and bookshelves into a spare bedroom.

After that, all that was left to be put away was the smaller stuff. Sasuke took over connecting the electronics while Naruto put away the dishes, Sasuke's few knickknacks, his weapons, and his clothes. Once Sasuke had approved of Naruto's 'decorating', the boys went out to buy groceries.

It was close to three o'clock when the boys made it out for groceries. Most missions had gotten back and people were out for dinner, so the marketplace was packed. The ninja slipped through the crowd carefully, intent on their path to the grocery store. The simple walk to the grocery store became a competition and the simple act of grocery shopping became a fight over what to choose. The villagers ignored the pair, used to them competing and bickering over silly matters.

When, Naruto's stomach growled, Sasuke gave the exhuberant blond an even look. Snorting, Sasuke wandered over to the nearest restaurant and held the door open. Blushing embarrassedly, Naruto grinned and walked through the open door and grabbed a seat.

Sasuke ordered for both of them, glaring when the waitress completely ignored his companion. When they received their food, he sent it back, criticizing loudly that the kitchen would use rotten ingredients. The waitress took back their order, nearly in tears, while the rest of the restaurant whispered about the spectacle.

Naruto didn't look at Sasuke, who continued to glare at the staff as they shot glances towards their table. Sasuke's glare sent them scurrying seconds later.

The next set they received was fresh, beautiful, and twice the normal amount. The chef and owner both came out, apologizing profusely towards the raven and offering them their meal free. Sasuke growled as they not only avoided looking at the blond, but turned their backs to him as they spoke.

Naruto waved off another tirade from the raven with a small smile and dug into his food. Sasuke snatched a piece of the sushi off Naruto's plate before starting in on his own. That started a food snatching/defending war between the two. Within minutes, the pair was back to normal.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" A familiar voice called. A pink-haired girl weaved in between the tables and stole one of the chairs and sat down with them. "You two finally left the Uchiha district. Did you finish the house?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea. Finally. Thanks for the help by the way. It looks awesome, right Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, chewing on the tempura absentmindedly. Naruto was eating with gusto, like normal. The pair had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible, fearing the worst from the villagers and the fangirls. Namely Sakura, who would either pummel Naruto for stealing Sasuke (even though she already had Lee) or pummel them both for not telling her.

Then again, knowing Sakura, there was always the possiblilty that she would be happy for them… and a happy Sakura was an unpredictable Sakura. That was much worse than a fangirl Sakura.

"We should totally celebrate. It'll be like a housewarming party." Sasuke gave her a look that clearly told her what he thought of the plan.

"Come on bastard. It'll be good for you." Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "Who knows you may end up taking some poor, drunk soul to bed." Sakura proceeded to whap Naruto over the head at the audacity of the suggestion. Sasuke froze and stared at Naruto, his eyes glazing over with lust. At Naruto's distressed pleading, he shook the cobwebs out of his brain to see Sakura lecturing Naruto, who was begging him to save him while laughing.

"Ok." Sakura paused, and then turned to look at Sasuke incredulously. Naruto was thanking Sasuke overzealously for saving him from Sakura's rage, even though no one was listening to him. Sakura continued to scrutinize the Uchiha before speaking.

"Seriously?" She asked. The last Uchiha nodded, the faraway look still gracing his features. "Great! I'll do everything. All you have to do is open your door. It'll be later tonight, around eight okay? Okay! See you later!" Sakura ran out the door without waiting for an answer, pulling along Lee who had just walked in. Lee looked absolutely flabbergasted by the quick change of scenery.

"Did you seriously just agree to hosting a party?" Naruto asked, poking the raven in the cheek with his chopsticks. Sasuke batted the small sticks away, his trademark smirk in place.

"Only if you keep you promise." He said lightly, picking up another piece of tempura. Naruto dropped the sushi roll he was holding, blood rushing down away from his face.

* * *

I don't eat sushi. If I screwed something up or if you want to tel me something about it, I'm all ears... eyes... whatever.


	28. Chapter 28

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

That evening, the boys woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. Sasuke growled, shoving the pillow over his head and kicked Naruto. Naruto rolled out of bed grumpily to answer the door. Opening the speak-easy in the door, Naruto glared out at Sakura who was kicking the door, her hands full of bags.

"Whaddaya want Sakura?" He grunted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sakura kicked the door again, waiting for Naruto to open the door.

"I'm here to set up for the party." She looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze. "What are you still doing here, and sleeping at that?" Naruto closed the speak-easy before opening the door, scratching his stomach as Sakura walked in. Sakura shoved an armful of bags at Naruto, who was yawning contendedly.

"Bastard still has crap at my place. And we crashed after we met you." Naruto shrugged, grabbing half of of the bags Sakura 'gave' to him and carried them into the kitchen for her. He quickly began emptying the bags onto the counter.

"You wake up Sasuke. I'll set up." Naruto groaned as Sakura smirked. They both knew Sasuke would not be happy to be woken. Sakura shoved Naruto towards the staircase as he made excuses as to why he shouldn't be the one to wake the grumpy raven. Sakura ignored him and turned back to setting up the party, a gleam in her eye.

An hour later, the party was in full swing and the new home was full of people. The rookie nine, Team Gai, Konohamaru and co., Iruka and Kakashi, Gaara and his family, Tsunade and Jiraya, and a few of the other teachers. Everyone who was able to, came over to celebrate the end of the construction. Most of them had even helped build the house.

The party was basically an excuse for everyone to get together and get completely smashed. A reward of sorts for those who worked on the house.

As expected, Sasuke was not happy to be woken, but there was no damage to the furniture, Naruto or the bedroom, which puzzled Sakura as Sasuke was known to be violent when woken before he deemed necessary. Even now he was still cranky as he tossed back beer after beer, returning each "Congratulations" and "Nice house" with the patent-pending Uchiha glare.

Naruto had stood by him the entire party, translating each pissy glare into something … less pissy. He was the only one willing to stay near him.

By eleven, most people had gotten drunk to the point of passing out on the floor, on the couch, in the bathroom, on the kitchen counter, even on the roof (somehow Hinata had managed to drag Kiba up there) and the back porch. Lee (who was forbidden to ever drink again after that first party with alcohol) and Sakura had managed to find themselves in a tree a little after an hour. Everyone else was tottering around the house in a drunken oblivion.

Except Naruto. He was unable to get drunk, mostly due to the fact that the Kyuubi's high metabolism. It would not allow for him to get more than a little relaxed. No matter how much he drank. He juse ended up pissing like a racehorse.

Sasuke on the other hand was very much intoxicated. And he was a horny. Especially since he and Naruto had been abstaining while working on the house. Too many people, not enough privacy. He had been throwing himself at Naruto for about an hour and Naruto, still conscious that some of the guests might remember them snogging in the middle of a party, had been denying his efforts.

But now everyone was in a drunken stupor and Sasuke was stalking the poor blond. Badly.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke tripped over Kankuro hugging one of his dolls, cursing. Naruto side-stepped Temari and Shikamaru snuggling in, what was to be the study's, doorway, as he led the way towards the bedroom. Sasuke stumbled after him, hiding behind a plant Tenten had given him when Naruto turned around. Naruto smirked as he walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him.

Sasuke kicked the door as he 'snuck' in. Naruto snorted lightly, covering it up as best he could with his hand. Sasuke attacked him from behind, latching his mouth onto Naruto's neck moaning wantonly. Within seconds, Naruto had their postitions reversed in seconds, Naruto suckling on Sasuke's pulse point. Sasuke bucked against him.

"Now." Sasuke moaned. "Oh god Naruto, now!" Naruto grunted in assent. Pulling back slightly, he tore Sasuke's shirt off, followed shortly by his pants. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist as he rolled his hips harshly into the blond. Naruto twirled a finger around Sasuke's entrance teasingly.

"Naruto. Please." Sasuke whined as Naruto continued to play with the sensitive skin. "I need you in me now. Right now." Sasuke reached down, trusting Naruto to hold him up, and released the blond from the confines of his pants. The teen aligned himself with his lover's shaft and began to thrust down, forcing himself onto Naruto.

"Wait. Sasuke. You didn't – uhn – prepare yourself. You're going to hurt yourself!" Naruto held onto Sasuke's hips, denying them both the pleasure that awaited them.

"I don't care. It's been two fucking months. I. Need. You. NOW!" Pushing his hips down the rest of the way, Sasuke let out a silent scream of pain. Naruto quickly sent a stream of green healing chakra to the place where the pair of them were joined, easing the pain Sasuke was feeling.

It ended up being the … most productive night the pair had ever had.

* * *

So... Snow is completely gone meaning a story that was not originally mine is now mine. Also, I am not in going to update weekly, but biweekly as I'm still in school. I'm working on the story right now, but I also have college that comes first.


	29. Chapter 29

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Two weeks later, life was pretty much back to normal. However, Sasuke had not allowed Naruto to go back to his tiny apartment after they finished the house, calling it a public health hazard. He even went so far as to tell the landlady that Naruto was not coming back, to which she happily emptied his belongings onto the street and leased out the apartment to a new couple, leaving Naruto homeless. So Naruto had no choice but to stay with Sasuke.

But Naruto was worried. Sasuke had been sluggish and tired lately. He was eating normally, which was weird because the bastard barely ate anything but tomatoes, and he was sleeping more. That might have been caused by the hard work and sleeping in a tent for two months, but even during the day he would stop to take naps or eat a snack.

And when he went out to work on missions, it always took him longer. He seemed to be overly-cautious all the time. Naruto was constantly telling him to hurry the hell up. Sasuke would only glance at him and continue at his leisurely pace, never saying a word.

A week after, Naruto had woken to the sound of Sasuke retching into the toilet across the hall. Naruto had run over to comfort the raven only to be cursed at and have bathroom necessities thrown into his face.

Sasuke was not happy being cooped up in bed every day. Claiming he felt fine afterwards and didn't need to sit around gathering mold like some sick person. Naruto snapped back that healthy people didn't wake up every morning, vomit their organs out for two hours and then run a fever. When Naruto had asked Kyuubi for advice on what to give the sick boy, Kyuubi had smirked and told him, "It'll go away on its own." True to his word, Sasuke's sickness passed after three days. But, Sasuke's moodiness had increased to the point that he insulted everyone around him constantly without provocation.

Not only that, Kyuubi had been sticking close to him since they had finished building. The demon would stop the Uchiha every once in a while and they would argue for a while, before the demon would do whatever it was that Sasuke wanted to do as Sasuke stalked off pissed. Normally this wouldn't have been much of a problem, except that Kyuubi was ridiculously lazy and the two hated each other.

Naruto had also noticed that the raven had gained a little weight recently. Though he didn't comment because Sasuke would kill him for calling him fat, the emotional mess that he is.

After a week of Sasuke refusing to go see Tsunade, the raven was back to normal. Well almost. He was still eating more than usual. Once Naruto even caught him eating HIS ramen. The weight he had gained was still there. But he wasn't ill anymore. Which was good, so Naruto stopped bringing up the ideas to see Tsunade for a check-up to the emotional raven.

Three weeks later, Naruto pulled the Uchiha down onto the bed, pulling him close and resting his hands across the pale boy's … slightly larger stomach. Sasuke pulled away from him and ignored him, not meeting Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't look at Naruto. "What's wrong?"

That one little denile of spooning wouldn't be such a big deal if Sasuke wasn't being distant and moody lately. He often found Sasuke just staring into space, a sullen look on his face, or Kyuubi and Sasuke whispering angrily in an empty room. But they both ignored him when he asked. Kyuubi even went so far as to lock Naruto out of his mind and stay in fox form. Sasuke was silent as the grave whenever he asked.

Sasuke was ignoring him now. His back was towards the blond and he didn't react to Naruto's (literal) poking and prodding.

"Come on Sasuke. You haven't looked me in the eye in days. Even when we have sex, you have your eyes closed or you're facing away from me." No response. "I'm worried. Is something wrong? Did I screw something up? Do you hate me now?" Sasuke didn't respond to any of Naruto's questions. Naruto flopped onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should just move out since you don't seem to want me here anymore.." Sasuke flipped over, caging Naruto to the bed beneath him. His dark eyes flashed with hurt and anger, daring him to even think that again. "Well what do you expect me to think, Sasuke? You're hurting. You won't talk to me. You won't listen to me. Hell, you won't even LOOK at me. Even now your looking over my shoulder."

Sasuke flinched. Naruto shoved the raven off him and pushed himself off the bed. Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the bed. Naruto ripped his hand out of reach.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. I'll pack up tomorrow and be out of your hair for good." Naruto grabbed a pillow and slammed the door shut behind him. He threw the pillow on the couch and dropped down after it. Pins pricked behind his eyes, warning of threatening tears.

"Damn it!" He punched the pillow lightly and curled up. Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to go to sleep. The floor board squeaked behind him and he jumped off the couch, ready to attack.

Sasuke stood wrapped up in the comforter next to the couch, his bangs hanging over his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke flinched and stepped forward, faltering at the look in Naruto's eyes. "I'm not dealing with your shit right now. Either tell me what's wrong or go away." Naruto flipped over so his back was facing Sasuke. It was silent for a while.

"I'm pregnant." Sasuke whispered his voice breaking. "I don't know how it happened, but … it's true." Naruto rolled over slowly and looked at him. Sasuke's eyes were trained on the floor and his bangs covered his face.

"What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"The Kyuubi told me."

"Kyuu? But how would…" Naruto trailed off, realization dawning on him, a quizzical look passed over Naruto's face. "But, you're not supposed to get pregnant." Sasuke froze. Almost robotically, he turned around and walked out the front door. Naruto scrambled after him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sasuke ignored him and kept walking. "Sasuke!"

"To find Kyuubi. He said he would abort the baby for me if I felt I needed to." Naruto's eyes widened and he darted forward. Yanking Sasuke back, he finally got to look at his face. Unshed tears and a look of betrayal filled Sasuke's eyes. "Why Sasuke?"

"Why are you going to abort our baby, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked away, causing Naruto to growl and grab his chin, forcing Sasuke to look at him. Sasuke averted his eyes.

"You don't want it." He whispered, voice straining.

"Who said that?" Naruto murmured, pulling the raven into a hug. Sasuke looked up at the blond, confused.

"But you said …?" Naruto chuckled.

"I didn't know _you_ could get pregnant, but I knew that _I_ could." Sasuke jerked away from him.

"What?"

"Demons are genderless. Since I've been merged with the Kyuubi and lived with him for so long, I've gained some of his… special abilities. Except I can choose when to get pregnant and who with. I didn't expect my boyfriend to get pregnant."

"Course not. Nobody did." The lovers turned to the new voice. Kyuubi was leaning against the little guest house. He'd been staying there, saying that he like the seclusion. "And I think I figured out how it happened.

"Did you use any chakra when fucking the Uchiha brat, kit?" Naruto blushed bright red. "Mhm. There it is. The chakra captured your DNA and is now holding the baby."

"You mean this is Naruto's fault." Sasuke growled.

"Well technically, it was always his fault. He knocked you up after all." Kyuubi said dryly. Sasuke glared at the demon.

"I only used chakra because the bastard wanted to have sex dry after two months. I didn't want to hurt him!" Naruto defended, pulling Sasuke closer and nuzzling his neck. "Besides, it isn't that bad."

"How is knocking up a man _not that bad_." Sasuke growled. "I thought you were going to leave me you found out. Do you know how fucking freaked out I've been?"

"But Sasuke, not only do you get to revive your clan, we now have a family together." Ssuke froze.

"A family…" A small smile crossed the last Uchiha's face. Naruto kissed his cheek, rubbing a hand over Sasuke's stomach tenderly. Sasuke's hand joined his shortly after.

* * *

We were supposed to reach this point at like ... chapter fifteen...


	30. Chapter 30

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

"Well, this is something. Not only is the last Uchiha, the most eligible bachelor in Konoha, gay, but he's the bottom in the relationship with Naruto Uzumaki, loud-mouth and moron extraorinaire, and he's pregnant. Brat, you certainly are unpredictable." Tsunade's eyes twinkled as she watched the Uchiha tremble with surpressed rage. She was sure the only thing keeping her alive right now was Naruto's grip on the Uchiha's hand.

Naruto on the other hand was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, the insults breezing past him in a state of blissful excitement. However, Sasuke got pregnant, it had to be his fault somehow, he was probably the one to force the Uchiha here as well.

"Anyway, Granny, can you check to make sure the baby's okay." Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And take Sasuke off any missions until the little one's born." Sasuke glared at him and Tsunade swore she heard some bones crack in Naruto's hand. Naruto winced slightly then turned to look at Sasuke softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." He explained. Sasuke's eyes softened.

"First I want to know how this happened." Naruto colored brightly while Sasuke gave the Hokage a bland look.

"Well, when a man and a man love each other-" Sasuke started, smirking at Tsunade's wince.

"That's not what I meant, Uchiha. How did you, a man, get pregnant?" Naruto stepped forward, still bouncing on the balls of his feet and slightly pink. Tsunade was tempted to bind him into immobility. He was starting to make her dizzy.

"According to Kyuu, because I used chakra to lessen the pain of a dry fuck (Tsunade winced again, while Sasuke smirked) the chakra caught our DNA and merged it together to form the child. It is also working as a fake womb until the child is born. It's basically the same thing for me, but Kyuubi controls if my chakra catches our sperm or not." Tsunade sat a little straighter, eyes narrowing at the new information.

"Wait. You can get pregnant, too?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well… yea. Demons are genderless and Kyuubi's been living with me since I was born. The sealing was bound to fuck something up sooner or later. In this case, he 'did me a favor' made me able to bear children." Naruto quoted snidely.

"So you're saying Kyuubi did this purposely. Why?" Naruto turned bright red at his slip-up. Sasuke gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze, wanting to hear the answer himself.

"Umm… well. You see… He knew I've liked Sasuke since forever, so … when he was trying to merging us, he kind of made it so we could have children if we ever got together." Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Does it really matter?" Tsunade's look implied that it did. Naruto sighed angrily, running a hand through his hair. "Well fuck. He knew that I was never going to say anything because Sasuke wanted to revive his clan." Naruto avoided looking at either of the other occupants in the room, opting instead to stare out the window. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes flashed yellow and Kyuubi took over.

"He's spent his whole life unhappy and giving things up so others could be happy. He deserved it." Naruto's face flushed. "Anyway, I actually took over to tell you a few more things. I didn't expect the kit to get to the baby making so soon, so I haven't told him yet." Tsunade waved him on tiredly, reaching for her sake and downing a cup.

"Since Sasuke does not have my chakra to support him, either the kit or I should be within fifty yards so he can draw on our chakra if he needs it, and he will. The kits will need a constant supply of chakra so their womb doesn't disperse over time. This will tire him here out much faster than it would tire the kit out, in addition to the fact that men aren't built for carrying children."

"Did you say kits? As in multiples?" Tsunade interrupted. Kyuubi smirked maliciously.

"Yea. It's part of the fox demon 'charm'. Litters." Sasuke went pale. Kyuubi sent a smirk his way. "Don't worry; you won't get more than three this first time. I promise." Kyuubi's grin did not make him feel better.

"Right. Go on." Tsunade sighed foregoing the cup and instead guzzling the bottle.

"Again, because of the fox demon 'charm', the pregnancy will only last about five or six months. I'm not sure how long exactly, but somewhere around there. You will need to monitor him carefully or both he and the kits will die. No stress, no fighting, no training." Sasuke glowered at the demon, but Tsunade nodded, jotting down notes haphazardly.

"The delivery can go two ways based on the brat's condition. He can do it traditionally, using the kit's Sexy no Jutsu, or he can transport the kits out. However, to be able to transport the kits out, both parents must have a large chakra reserve and they must both be present. Most likely, he'll have to go traditional because of the constant drain on his chakra." This time Sasuke collapsed completely against Naruto at the implication of a natural birth. His eyes wide and frozen in a state of shock, his face pale. Kyuubi's shit-eating grin almost mirrored Tsunade's.

"And how far along are you?" Sasuke was silent, probably still in shock from Kyuubi's last proclamation. Tsunade's grin widened even more maliciously.

"Almost eight weeks." The Kyuubi answered for him. He's entering his second trimester. He'll be gaining weight rapidly from now on." Kyuubi winced. "Naruto wants back out now. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Just one. Should I warn the Kazekage about this condition?" Tsunades asked squarely. Kyuubi's grin widened.

"Considering Shukaku's sadistic streak, most assuredly. Though considering how… close he and the Hyuuga brat are, he may already know." Tsunade's eyes widened before she chuckled once more. "If you have any more questions, I'm napping in the garden." Naruto's eyes flashed blue once more and he immediately turned and picked Sasuke's shocked body up bridal style. He gave the raven a swift kiss to shake him out of his stupor and grinned at the Uchiha.

"Hey Granny, can we get one of those pictures of the babies yet?" Naruto demanded, eyes shining brightly. Tsunade chuckled and stood up.

"Meet me at the hospital in ten minutes." Naruto was gone before she had finished her sentence.

Naruto was bouncing off the walls as he watched the blurry screen. Sasuke was paler than normal as he followed the Hokage's finger.

"Alright there's … Baby A …..and Baby B … " Sasuke paled at the naming of each child, whereas Naruto brightened.

"Do you see any more Granny?" Naruto asked. He was holding Sasuke's hand as Sasuke quietly begged,

"Oh God, please. No more. Please no more." Tsunade chuckled at their reactions. Even though she was sympathetic to Sasuke's plight, to her, this was better than any punishment she could ever bestow upon him.

Parenthood. With Naruto. And Sasuke had to endure the pregnancy.

* * *

I went camping this weekend. Lot's of fun. Spent all of Saturday cooking up a Thanksgiving feast for eighty-something people. Burned myself of a burning piece of nylon when we were retiring American Flags. Yup... it was fun. Here's your new tidbit. Salivate away until the next update.


	31. Chapter 31

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

"Twins!" Naruto giggled, squirming in his seat. "We're having twins, Sasuke!" Sasuke gave the hyperactive ninja a tense smile and squeezed his hand. Tsunade's eyes were locked in on Sasuke's apprehensive face.

"Naruto, can you sit outside for a minute? And not tell anyone about the children?" Naruto opened his mouth to deny her request but changed his mind when he saw the Hokage's expression. Nodding quietly, Naruto stood up from his seat and leant over Sasuke, giving him a chaste kiss. Sasuke sat up from the bed when Naruto closed the door quietly and he started to pull his shirt back on.

"Sasuke, do you want to have these children?" Tsunade asked after the door had closed securely. Sasuke froze. Carefully pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head, Sauske looked at the Hokage.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sasuke was completely impassive.

"Do you want these children?" Sasuke stood up from the bed, his facial expression never changing from its blank look.

"Just because I'm not excited to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of my crotch, two somethings mind you, doesn't mean I don't want them. Just because I'm not excited to spend the next four months monitored, helpless and fat, doesn't mean I don't want them." As Sasuke spoke, his expression slowly grew more and more murderous. "I will not allow you to terminate this pregnancy, Madam Hokage."

"It's a standard question to ask the mother if she wants the child, especially in the case of unplanned pregnancies at a young age." Tsunade explained, calming the Uchiha's rage slightly.

"Just because it's unplanned doesn't mean Naruto and I won't love our children." Sasuke scoffed. "As you can probably tell, Naruto would be devastated if the children died."

"And you Sasuke? Would you be devastated?" Sasuke looked out the window impassively.

"Just because I don't show my emotions on my sleeve like like the idiot does, doesn't mean I don't feel the same. I've know about the babies for a month, but I haven't gotten used to the idea of being pregnant. I was a little preoccupied with how Naruto would take his boyfriend getting knocked up."

"That's fair." Tsunade chuckled, standing up. "I've got to pick something up for you. Go ahead and bring Naruto back in. I'll be back in a minute."

Twenty minutes later, she came back with a pack of prenatal vitamins and a few pregnancy books, only to find Naruto on top of Sasuke, whose shirt was once more off. Sasuke looked pretty comfortable being ground harshly into the hospital bed too, if his moans were any indication.

"Well. If this is how it is between the two of you, I guess I shouldn't wonder how you got knocked up." Naruto shot off Sasuke and to the opposite end of the bed, face bright redd. Sasuke sat up, his eyes glassy and his cheeks flushed. He didn't seem to mind that they had just gotten caught. In fact, he seemed pretty eager to continue as he tried to pull the blond back towards him.

"H- hey granny." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head nervously. Sasuke crawled forward trying to pull Naruto closer to him. "What do you got there?" Naruto asked, trying to stop Sasuke from molesting him in front of his mother figure. Tsunade grinned.

"Don't worry. Being horny comes with pregnancy." Naruto's face fell. Sasuke was now crawling into his lap to straddle it.

"Fuck. He was horny before. It's going to be hell keeping him in his pants now." Tsunade tried to cover her laugh with a cough, quickly changing the subject at Naruto's glare.

"Anyway, make sure he takes one of these vitamins every day." Tsunade started, handing Naruto the bag of vitamins she brought with her. "And I'm going to ask Sakura to check on Sasuke once a week in home, as I assume he will not want to go out in public as an overly-proud pregnant man." Naruto avoided Tsunade's eyes again (a sure sign that she would not like what was coming) and fiddled with Sauske's belt loops.

"Umm… the thing is … We haven't told anyone that we're even going out or that we're even gay. And you know how Sakura is; she's going to kill us the moment she finds out we didn't tell her."

"Would it better for you to tell her after you've got a couple kids together because I'm pretty sure she'll notice then." Naruto winced at the woman's frankness. He sighed heavily.

"Fine. Is there anything else I should know about, other than his insatiable sex drive?" Naruto asked, holding Sasuke's hips still. Tsunade tried (she really did!) to hold in the snort of amusement as Sasuke whined from the loss of friction.

"Increased appetite, cravings for things out of the ordinary, fatigue, weight gain, mood swings, nausea, increased sex drive." Tsunade listed with a smirk. Naruto nodded, a little pale. "Anyway, you should get your baby mama home and calm down his … need." Naruto blushed. He stood up, pulling a shirt over a glassy-eyed Uchiha's head and started to pull him towards the door.

"I'll send Sakura over by the end of the week and Naruto," Naruto paused with a hand on the door knob. Tsunade handed him a small piece of paper. "Here's your first baby picture."

Naruto's eyes lit up in delight and thanked the Hokage. The pair vanished in a whirlwind of leaves as soon as they opened the door. Tsunade chuckled in delight.

"Well. He isn't the number one most surprising ninja for nothing."

* * *

I'm pretty sure I missed an update or two. Christmas is a hectic time of year, plus exams and the flu. Sorry world.


	32. Chapter 32

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

Four days later, Naruto was driving Sasuke insane. He was constantly fussing over the raven. Was he warm enough? Was he too hot? Did he want something to eat? Naruto's fussing was driving the normally independent boy to murder. He was even standing outside the bathroom while he peed just in case Sasuke needed him for something. At the moment he was standing directly behind Sasuke while he picked out a movie for the two of them to watch.

""Quit fucking hovering!" Sasuke growled, punching Naruto. Naruto flew backwards onto the couch. Sasuke jumped on top of him, continuing to attack him. Naruto took each attack without dealing any of his own, merely trying to grab Sasuke's arms. Naruto finally managed to pin the angry Uchiha down after a minute of struggling.

"Sasuke! Calm down!" Naruto ordered, holding Sasuke's wrists still as best he could without hurting the man. "You're going to hurt the babies!" Sasuke stopped squirming, a cold sweat breaking out down his back. He glared at the younger man, silently telling him to get off. Naruto sat up on his heels, allowing Sasuke to sit up as well. Naruto placed a hand over Sasuke's rounding tummy and sent a thin stream of chakra through the raven's naval to support the children.

"I'll try not to smother you if you promise not to do something that could harm you or the babies." Naruto reasoned. Sasuke sighed and nodded, dropping his head onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto kissed Sasuke's hair gently, snaking an arm around his back to support him.

Their moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Naruto pushed himself up, hauling Sasuke up by his hand. Sasuke sat back against the couch cusions, and turned on the television. Naruto hurried to the front door, where their visitor was pounding repeatedly.

"Coming. " Naruto called, unlocking the door and opening it widely. Sakura stood on the stoop; she looked surprised to see Naruto there.

"Good morning, Naruto. What are you doing here today?" She asked suspiciously. Naruto rubbed the back of him head nervously.

"No particular reason. What are you doing here?" Sakura held up her medic bag.

"Tsunade told me to come here this morning and to bring my OB supplies. Did you or Sasuke knock someone up?" Naruto laughed nervously as Sakura's eye narrowed even more.

"Close the fucking door, moron. Did you grow up in a barn?" Sasuke walked forward, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto pouted at this insult but ushered the pinkette inside. Sakura's eyes widened at the affectionate sight, though Sasuke's tummy was hidden by a large t-shirt.

Sasuke took the lead, waddling slightly into the living room. Naruto rushed in after him, asking if he needed anything. Sasuke glared at him as he dropped heavily into the couch and Naruto backed away apologizing.

"I'll get us some tea." Naruto scuttled into the kitchen. The sounds of water running and a pan being placed on the stove played in the background as Sakura watched Sasuke sigh heavily. His eyes snapped open to see her staring, to which she squeaked and turned pink.

"What did Tsunade say? Not a fucking thing I bet." The raven growled. Sakura nodded meekly. A shout came from the kitchen, followed by Naruto cursing. A minute later, Naruto walked out holding a tray with the tea. His hand was wrapped up in a damp towel.

"Burn youself again, moron?"

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke chuckled quietly, his eyes lighting up with mirth. Naruto poured out two mugs of green tea, passing them over to Sakura and Sasuke. He sat back on the couch next to Sasuke. Sakura sank into an armchair.

"So," Naruto started. "Granny didn't tell you what this visit was for?" Sakura nodded again. Naruto sighed and leaned back, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Well then… I guess we should start from the beginning.

"I guess I should start with this then." Naruto sat forward, training serious eyes on Sakura's face. "I'm gay." Sakura started to laugh. When the boys didn't join her, her laughter died out and looked at Naruto again.

"You're serious." Naruto nodded, dropping his gaze slightly. Sakura missed Sasuke giving Naruto's thigh a reassuring squeeze, as she was staring at Naruto dumbfounded. "But you used to be obsessed with me." Naruto winced.

"Not really. I didn't want to be hated for something else, so I chased you. You see, I knew that you would always say no, since you were obsessed with Sasuke." Naruto didn't see the surprise, then understanding, flash across Sakura's face.

"Alright. You're gay. So why am I here with a OB set if you're never going to get some girl pregnant?" Naruto flinched. Sasuke shifted slightly, turning to look at Sakura, resting his back against Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm gay, too." Sakura's eyes widened once more. "We're dating." Sakura took a deep breath.

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain-"

"Naruto knocked me up." Sasuke stated. Naruto flinched again and sent an imploring look to the back of Sasuke's head.

"Can you please stop putting it like that?" Sasuke ignored him. Sakura seemed frozen in a state of confusion. Naruto waved a hand in front of her face, frowning concernedly. Nothing. Sasuke shrugged and took another sip of his tea and Naruto turned his attention to the tv.

After five minutes, Sakura still hadn't moved. Naruto had become engrossed in a game show. He often shouted out answers to the questions, most of which were wrong.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was still immobile. Sasuke had joined Naruto in watching the game show. Each time, the blond shouted out the wrong answer, Sasuke would scoff and tell him the right answer.

After the game show had ended and a sitcom had taken its place, Sakura stirred.

"But how can two men get pregnant. I think I could understand if Naruto did because of the Kyuubi, but Sasuke shouldn't be able to." Naruto tore his eyes away from the show.

"I can but getting Sasuke pregnant was an accident. It's basically the same process except I had to send some of my chakra into Sasuke during sex." Sakura winced. Naruto didn't notice as his eyes were straying back to the television.

"I'll take you word on it. Let me just examine Sasuke." Sasuke lay down on the sofa, with his head on Naruto's lap. Anruto switched off the television as Sakura pulled up Sasuke's shirt. His rounded tummy protruded proudly. Sakura's eyes widened again.

"How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks." Sasuke stated. "The pregnancy goes faster because of the Kyuubi." Sakura ran her fingers along Sasuke's stomach lightly. She pulled out a tube of gel and a monitor. Connecting the wand to the monitor, she warmed up the gel while it booted up. She squirted some onto Sasuke's stomach and placed the wand in it, smoothing it around. Blurry images started to appear on the screen. Naruto ran his fingers through the raven's hair as Sakura pointed out the position of the babies.

"Well, everything looks fine as far as I can tell." Sakura wiped the leftover gel off both Sasuke and the wand, packing away the monitor. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a syringe. Sasuke held out his arm and allowed Sakura to take some blood. Naruto helped Sasuke sit back up and pull his shirt on. Sakura handed Sasuke a juice box and a pack of crackers.

"If you two have any questions, you know how to reach me." Sakura packed up the medic bag once more. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but you're going to have to with the way Sasuke's progressing." Sakura smirked as Sasuke's blank expression faltered slightly.

"When you do, let me know. I can throw you a baby shower." Dodging pillows and couch cushions, Sakura ran out the door cackling.

Sakura kept her promise.

It was KIba who blabbed.

The couple had gone to tell Iruka and Kakashi first, at Naruto's request. As expected, Iruka nearlykilled Naruto for, 1) not telling him about it sooner and 2) knocking up Sasuke. He then spent the rest of the night lecturing him on reposnsibilities and maturity.

Kakashi stood off to the side, smiling over the top of his Icha Ihca volume 4. Sasuke sat in a kitchen chair next to him scowling,having been forced into a chair by the worrywart Iruka as soon as he heard about the pregnancy. Together the pair watched as Iruka lectured the contrite looking Naruto.

As they left their teachers behind that night, the two agreed to tell whoever they met next, which happened to be Kiba, Shino, and Hinata on their way back. Kiba had immediately pointed out Sasuke's swollen stomach, only to slap a hand over his mouth terrified and hid behind Hinata. The memory of his broken jaw was still fresh in his mind.

Shino watched silently behind his sunglasses as Hinata stuttered out an apology.

Sasuke glared at the brunette, sharply announcing,

"That's what happens when someone's growing inside you" It took Hinata a minutes for it to register in her mind. Her jaw dropped as she asked,

"Y-you're pregnant, Sasuke-san?" Kiba popped out from behind the heiress and stared at the black haired man. Shino didn't look affected at all.

"So you really are a chick!" Kiba shouted, pointing at him. Kiba was very lucky that the street was deserted so late at night. Nevertheless, Sasuke growled and cracked his knuckles and began to advance upon the dog lover. Kiba squeaked and hid behind Hinata once more, who began shaking.

Naruto's hand shot out to grab Sasuke around the wrist in order to stop the pissed Uchiha. Sasuke's glar shifted to the blond but he stood down muttering, "It's your fucking fault, moron."

Shino watched the exchange silently as Hinata quivered slightly from her scare.

"Thanks man." Kiba sighed, resting a hind on Naruto's shoulder over the top of Hinata's head. Naruto pinched his hand to which Kiba let out a yelp, and smiled at him.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for the twins and Sasuke." Naruto smirked at Kiba's pained face. "And he's very much a man. Trust me." Naruto let go of Kiba and started to pull Sasuke out of the deserted marketplace and towards the Uchiha district.

"Congratulations." Shino muttered. Naruto waved at him as he walked away to show he heard.

Early the next morning, Sai knocked on the door of the Uchiha manor. When Naruto answered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sai proudly shoved a bouquet into his hands.

"Congratulations on proving you have a penis!" He stated happily, and then he turned around, leaving Naruto to stare confusedly at the wilting weeds. Carefully, Naruto checked the weeds and the surrounding area for traps or explosives before he shut the door quietly.

Sasuke answered the door, as Naruto had run to the store for more eggs, an hour later to a very excited Rock Lee. He growled at the green-clad youth, still not past the five a.m. wake-up call to do the plumbing. He immediately shut the door in the taijustu master's face when he began to shout about the fruit and seeds of youth and youthful copulation.

At lunchtime, the front door slammed against the wall as Ino strode in, a look of pure anger on her face. Once she found the pair eating in the living room, she began attacking her blond companion. When Sasuke demanded to know what the hell was wrong with her, she started screaming at him for 'stealing' and 'tainting' Sasuke-kun. Naruto yelled at Sasuke to stay away when the raven's face darkened and he started to approach the brawl.

Five minutes later, a huffing Choji and a bored Shikamaru came to the rescue. The pair pulled her away from Naruto and began to bodily pull her towards the door. Chouji shouted out a 'Sorry' and 'Congrats' over Ino's screaming while Shikamaru muttered about 'troublesome blondes'. All three men obtained quite a few bruises from the scorned woman.

When Neji and Tenten showed up at 2 o'clock, Sasuke opened the door, his murderous contempt rolling out of the door way. Tenten took one look at him, blinked, and tried to back away. Her escape failed as Sasuke reached out and dragged the pair inside.

After a brief interrogation, Sasuke set out to murder Kiba, who he had discovered had been telling everyone that the Uchiha was not really a man since he was having Naruto's baby. A bandaged and bruised Naruto found the pair frozen in the living room when he came looking for Sasuke. A few minutes later, after a few questions, he ran out after the raven, leaving behind a scarred Tenten and Neji.

Kiba went back to the hospital an hour later for a broken nose and a concussion.

All other well-wishers found a note pinned to the door with a Kunai reading, "Yes, I'm pregnant. Now fuck off."


	33. Chapter 33

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

* * *

For the next few weeks, Sasuke stayed out of the public eye as much as possible. Especially once he started showing. He would occasionally be spotted buying groceries or shopping for the babies with Naruto. Sakura and the Hokage were the only ones who could make it into the couples' new home for weeks.

Two weeks after the boys' announcement, a black haired young woman was seen entering the Uchiha complex. Afterwards she was the only one seen coming and going from the mansion beside the Godaime and Sakura.

Many of the villagers didn't believe that the last Uchiha was gay or pregnant. It was pretty far-fetched that the village's biggest rivals would get together and even more so that a man could be with child. The boys' relationship had become the biggest gossip topic in Konoha, as well as one of the most controversial topics. Even if one of the villagers asked one of the other Rookie Nine or friends of the pair, they would just smile or laugh, refusing to comment on their friends' relationship.

Most of the villagers were on edge during the boys' hermitage. Not because of the pregnancy, but from the quiet permeating the village. It was disconcerting knowing that the blond loudmouth was in the village, but not seeing the orange or hearing his joyous cries. His noise was a fundamental aspect of village life. Quite a few of the villagers who spent time with the blond, like the employees at Ichiraku, were extremely edgy from the calm atmosphere.

However, a month and a half after the pair disappeared into seclusion, Naruto was spotted running through the rooftops carrying a rather ... bulky looking Sasuke. Three hours later, the pair were spotted walking back from the hospital hand-in-hand. During one of their many breaks in the walk back to their home, one of the villagers, Ayame from Ichiraku's, got up the courage to ask what had happened.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head nervously and answered that Sasuke had started having Braxton-Hicks contractions. He admitted that he had freaked out and immediately rushed him off to the hospital. Sasuke scoffed at his admission but didn't let go of Naruto's hand.

Any doubts that the Uchiha was pregnant were thrown out after one look at his severely swollen belly and deadly glare. A glare which kept all the nosey villagers at bay from interrogating the couple about his ... unusual situation. The few who were lucky, saw the small smile that tugged at his lips when Naruto insisted he sit down or rubbed a hand over his large tummy affectionately.

Three weeks later, Naruto and Sasuke had been out for a walk near the training grounds, since Sasuke had been fidgety and unable to get comfortable lately. It was getting closer to his 'due' date and Naruto was doing anything he could to keep the last Uchiha happy, even if it meant walking around the edge of the village with an irate, uncomfortable Sasuke.

On their way back towards the village, a kunai whizzed past Naruto's ear and imbedded itself into the wall behind him. Instantly, there were two more Naruto's surrounding Sasuke and Kyuubi had materialized beside him.

"Hello Naruto." A voice chuckled from the shadows of one of the buildings.

"Who're you?" The voice chuckled again, and a young man stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed for stealth in all black and his brown hair had been tied back, leaving his face open for scrutiny. A scar crossed over his cheek and his brown eyes were filled with hate as he looked at the blond.

"I'm hurt. You don't recognize me?" The man drawled, stepping closer to the group. The Naruto clones and Sasuke backed away while Naruto sent a quick message to Kyuubi, who vanished with a nod. "Of course, it wasn't me you fought, but everyone always did say that my father and I looked alike."

"What does this have to do with me?" Naruto demanded.

"It has everything to do with you. You see, you killed my father." Naruto froze, staring at the young man. "And now, I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke made a strangled noise behind him as eight more men started to slide out of the shadows, but Naruto didn't take his eyes off the man in front of him. Slowly, he pushed Sasuke even further back behind him, hoping Kyuubi came back with help soon. Kiraku smirked as he watched the blonde's protecting gesture.

"Kill the bitch behind him first. Let him watch as she bleeds to death with the child." Naruto tensed at the man's words. Sasuke hissed and clutched at Naruto's back.

"Kiraku," One of the shadows spoke. "Let's kill them before their friend comes back."

"Too late." Kyuubi growled, dropping down onto the man who spoke from the shadows. The man let out a strangled cry just before the Kyuubi twisted his head around and broke his neck. Naruto sighed as he watched Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Neji running towards them.

Kyuubi glanced at Naruto for a moment, waiting for permission, and then dematerializing into a cloud of smoke. The clone's disappeared at the same time as the Kyuubi did. Naruto stopped the mist and the pair began to merge. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched, never having seen this happen to the loudmouth before.

As the mist disappeared, Naruto stepped out growling. The group took in Naruto's longer, dulled and streaked hair, the fox ears swiveling on his head, the multitude of tails swishing angrily behind him and his gold-rimmed eyes.

"Demon!" Kiraku screamed, stepping back, eyes wide and afraid. Naruto took in the gesture and crouched down, eyes bleeding red and changing his eye color into a flashing purple. Remembering the threat to Sasuke and the babies' lives, Naruto attacked the man. Kiraku attempted to scramble backwards as Naruto advanced. Hinata took his place in front of Sasuke, ready to defend him while Naruto fought. The rest jumped in, trying to take down Kiraku's accomplices.

Naruto showed no mercy towards Kiraku, who was on defense, as Naruto was not giving him a chance to attack. Jumping back, Kiraku ran towards Sasuke. Naruto snarled at his tactic and barreled into the brunette. He slammed his fist into the man's face and, as Kiraku stumbled backwards at the force, Naruto threw a kunai into his forehead. Kiraku fell backwards, bleeding and twitching.

Kiraku's accomplices screamed and attacked with twice the vigor when they saw their leader fall. Tenten took one of the man's distraction to kick him in the neck and kill him with a senbon to the heart. Neji did the same with another of the men. Lee had already knocked out his man, tied him up, and taken a spot next to Hinata in guarding Sasuke.

"Moron..." Sasuke whispered behind him. The pained sound in Sasuke's voice made Naruto growl. Throwing the man he was fighting off and into a nearby wall, nearly cracking the wall in the process, Naruto jumped back to Sasuke. Pulling the raven into his arms, Naruto sniffed him, looking for the hurt that caused Sasuke's voice to sound so pained. Kiba joined Hinata and Lee in front of the two, allowing Naruto to focus on Sasuke for the moment.

"Naruto ... it's time." Sasuke panted. Naruto's eyes widened and his eyes started to fade back into their original striking blue. One of Kiraku's accomplices started to creep up behind the couple. Naruto turned towards the man and growled lowly, his eyes bleeding red again. Striking out, he caught the man about his neck and squeezed until Sasuke laid his hand on the blonde's arm.

Sneering at the blue man, Naruto threw him next to his comrade and pulled the raven closer.

"Naruto, get Sasuke out of here! We can take care of them." Tenten yelled, throwing one of her many shuriken at her opponent. Naruto nodded and, pulling Sasuke even closer, jumped towards the rooftops. Naruto paused for a minute on the rooftop and checked Sasuke again when the raven clutched at his shirt and whimpered.

"Heh. Little demon's all alone with his little pregnant whore." Naruto stiffened and looked over his shoulder at another one of Kiraku's accomplices holding a hand over his bleeding shoulder, where a senbon stuck out from between his fingers. Naruto turned around, covering Sasuke from view.

'Kit. We have to hurry, the chakra womb is disappearing quickly.' Kyuubi warned in Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke, you need to do the Sexy no Jutsu, now." Sasuke nodded and took a few, slow, deep breaths before stepping back from Naruto. As Naruto faced his adversary, Sasuke carefully made the hand signals that Naruto had been teaching him. A pop of smoke cleared to show a naked, pregnant young woman with porcelain skin and choppy, layered, shoulder-length ebony hair. Naruto shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Sasuke, who pulled it on and bit her lip as another contraction hit.

"Heh, it doesn't matter what you do. I'm going to kill you both now anyway." Naruto snarled as the man raised a hand, palm out, towards them. "Whirlwind." Naruto smirked as the man's chakra started to gather wind around the pair of them. The boys' clothes whipped around their bodies. Naruto raised his hand towards the sky, palm out.

"Transfer." The whirlwind shot up in the sky and surrounded its creator. Naruto smirked and turned his back on the villain. The blond closed his eyes and parted from Kyuubi. He nodded at the demon, who ran off towards the Hokage's office. Swinging Sasuke back into his arms, he took off towards the hospital.

An hour later, Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke, feeding him ice chips, as the pair waited for Sasuke to become dilated enough to have the children. Every few minutes or so, Sasuke would grab onto the bed, the sheets or whatever piece of Naruto was closest and hold on for dear life as he rode out the contraction. Tsunade and Sakura were constantly in and out of the room to check on the pair, causing Sasuke's nerves to become more frazzled than they already were.

An hour and a half later, Sasuke's contractions were coming every minute or less, Naruto was pretty sure the raven had broken his hand, and Tsunade said that Sasuke still wasn't dilated enough. Not one was brave enough to go into the Uchiha's room for a long while after that announcement.

"Naruto, if you EVER do this to me again, I will cut your balls off with your own fingernails and feed them to you!" Sasuke screamed as another contraction hit him. Naruto winced as he heard more bones cracking in his hand. Sakura gave him a sympathetic look as she bound Sasuke's hair back into a ponytail.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Every pregnant woman says something like that during labor." Sasuke gave her a weak glare as the pain started to build again.

"Sakura. This is Sasuke. He means it." Naruto said giving the tired boy a kiss on the temple. Sasuke grasped his hand gratefully as his contraction petered out. Naruto gave the young man a soft smile as he transferred more of his chakra into Sasuke to keep him energized.

Two hours later, Naruto was sitting behind the last Uchiha rubbing his heavy stomach in an attempt to help ease the pain when the raven let out a bloodcurdling scream. Tsunade and Sakura ran into the room seconds later as Naruto rocked the boy to calm him as he cried out in pain.

"Damn it! It's time and they're coming fast." Tsunade pulled on a pair of gloves and seated herself between Sasuke's legs. Sakura went white before quickly running to get the supplies ready. Naruto whispered words of encouragement and sweet nothings into Sasuke's ears and the raven panted.

"Naruto stay where you are and support Sasuke. Keep giving him chakra if he needs it. Sasuke, on the next contraction I need you to push and keep pushing until it stops, okay." Sasuke nodded weakly, tensing as he felt the beginnings of another contraction rack his body. Sakura ran in, with the final supplies and set up the station. Sasuke howled in pain as he started to push. "Push!"

Sasuke screamed out in pain as he pushed as hard as he could. Naruto leaned forward with Sasuke and slowly leaned back as he fell back against him. With reminders to breath from the blond, Sasuke started to push once more with his next contraction. Slowly, he felt something start to push out of his body and then, slide out.

A loud wail filled the room as Tsunade handed the child to Sakura. Sakura looked up at the boys and smiled.

"Congratulations Sasuke, Naruto. It's a healthy little boy." Sakura turned her back to the pair and started to clean the little baby up. Sasuke felt tears start to slide down his cheeks as he saw flashes of pink skin.

"You not done yet boys. You've still got one more to go." Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath as he felt his lower body start to constrict. He pushed hard, feeling Naruto against his back and holding his hands as he brought their second child to the world. Taking a breath as his contraction slowed, he immediately started to push again as his next contraction came upon him.

His second child slid out easier than their first and silence filled the room and Tsunade check the child. Sasuke heart froze until he heard a little cough and another wail. He collapsed against Naruto laughing tiredly in relief as he felt Naruto relax back into the bed, taking him with him. Tsunade looked up at them a smiled as she passed the child to Sakura.

"It's a girl." Sasuke nodded tiredly, his eyes falling. He barely felt as the placenta slid out of him, but paid it no attention as he watched his babies be cleaned. Sakura picked up a little blue bundle and placed it on Sasuke's still-female chest. Naruto propped his head on Sasuke's shoulder as they looked at their baby boy.

"He kind of looks like an alien." Naruto stated thoughtfully. Tsunade and Sasuke snorted while Sakura started to chuckle. It was true, the little pink blob's face was screwed up as he cried, his head was bald and slightly disfigured from being pushed into the world, and he still had little bits of the placenta sticking to him. Sakura placed another, pink, bundled on Sasuke's chest and stepped back, allowing the pair to look at their children.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered as he kissed Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smiled and nodded, watching Naruto gently run a finger along his baby girl's cheek. "I hope you don't feel the need to cut off my balls anymore. I'm quite attached to them."

Sasuke laughed as he leaned back against his blond, enjoying the chance to just sit and look at their children.

* * *

Now, this chapter shoots through the pregnancy. At the time I wrote it, I was in a bit of a rut and just trying to get it done. Since about Chapter…. 4 I've been re-reading this and re-writing it. I will finish the story as I originally wrote it and then review it to fix errors or put in suggestions that you all have given my in your reviews. In this rewritten version, this chapter will have more fun bits that we thought of in later chapters (there will probably be mentions of them later so look out). Anyway, sorry for the extremely long message. Hope you like the story this far!

-Rose Red


	34. Chapter 34

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke and the babies were still in the hospital for no other reason than that Tsunade wanted to triple check the trios' healthy. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke, now back to his normal 'manly' state, felt that was a bad idea. They all hoped that the peculiarities with their twins' conception and birth would not affect them negatively. No left-over fox demon 'charm' to effect them.

Naruto had not yet left the hospital either, forcing the ANBU that later dealt with Kiraku and his men to come speak with him in the hospital. Their interrogation of the living intruders brought forth the reason that Kiraku had attacked Naruto. It seemed that one of Naruto's previous missions had been to kill Kiraku's father, the leader of one of the raider tribes, with the hope that the tribe would disband. Kiraku had pulled the remaining men of the band together instead and planned out Naruto's murder to avenge his father death.

Sasuke had been pissed when he heard that Kiraku had known the blonde's identity. The ANBU had tried to placate the raven by telling him that Naruto had attacked at night and the Kiraku had been sleeping in the same wagon as his father, only hidden on the shelf above the old man. Sasuke had, nonetheless, thrown a fit, saying that Naruto should have just blown up the wagon. Naruto retorted that he was only supposed to kill the leader and that killing him as he slept was more humane and stealthy. Sasuke scoffed, claiming Naruto could not be stealthy. Naruto proved him wrong by suddenly appearing on top of him smirking.

The ANBU left when Sasuke started throwing things at Naruto. The boys' fights were legendary and often very chaotic.

After the third day, Tsunade came into the Uchiha's hospital room to find the young family napping together. Naruto was sitting behind Sasuke, as the raven leaned against him and his hand hanging onto the little bassinet that held their children. Tsunade smiled slightly, before shaking Naruto awake.

"Whaz wrong, Granny?" Naruto mumbled, rubbing his eyes with one hand while he held Sasuke tighter with the other.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sasuke and the babies can go home tomorrow. All I need now are their names for their birth certificates." Naruto nodded and nudged Sasuke awake, carefully. Sasuke groaned and elbowed Naruto in the ribs, but sat up to check on the children. When he saw that they were not crying, he glared sleepily at the blond loudmouth.

"What?" He demanded, falling back onto his Naruto-pillow and closing his eyes again.

"Tsunade needs to know the names of the children so we can leave tomorrow morning." Sasuke cracked open an eye to look at the pair blearily.

"Then why didn't you tell her?"

"Thought you might want to." Tsunade watched their exchange amusedly and coughed to draw attention back to her before a fight broke out.

"Right, their names." Sasuke yawned and sat up carefully. His lower half was still rather sore after what it had been through. Naruto reached behind Sasuke, carefully picking up the little pink bundle. Sasuke took her out of the blonde's arms slowly, to avoid waking her, as Naruto reached back and picked up the little boy.

"Granny, meet Youta," Naruto faced the sleeping, little boy towards the Hokage to show off the sprig of black hair and Youta's chubby tan cheeks. "And Yuzuki." Sasuke showed the Hokage the little girl's porcelain skin and her sleepy dark eyes. Tiny white lines ran over both of their cheeks, marking them as Naruto's kin.

"'Great sunlight' and 'gentle moon'; how sweet. And their last name?" She asked tentatively. Sasuke looked away, his cheeks pink, as Naruto looked at the Hokage proudly.

"Uzumaki-Uchiha." The older woman's eyes watered as she wrote down the babies' names. Yuzuki let out a soft whimper and Sasuke looked down at the child. Opening his hospital gown, he placed the little one next to his nipple and looked away embarrassedly as she started to suckle. Naruto just smiled at him and pulled their son closer.

When Sasuke had started lactating in his fourth month, Naruto had made so much fun of him that Sasuke had broken his ribs and refused to heal them. Kyuubi, also feeling that Naruto deserved it, refused to heal him. He had to call Sakura to help him heal them completely and she did not do it painlessly.

The Kyuubi, however, had been ecstatic when he learned that Sasuke was lactating. He claimed that all kits grew better when nursed with their mother's milk. Sasuke had turned around and calmly stated that that must have been why Naruto was so stupid. Naruto hadn't said anything to that and had left the room silently. It was an hour later when Sasuke realized the stupidity of his statement. He found the blond working silently in the garden not long after and apologized.

Since then, mentioning Sasuke's lactation was taboo. The only time they mentioned it after the incident was when Tsunade had asked. She had explained that Sasuke was lactating because the chemicals in his body were changing to support the babies after their birth.

This, of course, was also kept silent for the others (mainly Kiba).

The pair left the hospital early the next morning, so as to avoid the morning market. They took off, each carrying a tiny baby in a sling and Sasuke holding onto Naruto for support, and moved quickly from the center of the town to the outskirts of the village. They passed only shopkeepers too busy to pay attention to two young boys sliding through town.

Without being stopped by anyone, the pair made it back to the Uchiha clan gates where Naruto froze in place. On the wooden gates closing in the Uchiha district, someone had painted a bright orange swirl over the red and white fan careful to twist the swirls under and over the handle.

"But... who... who did this?" Naruto snapped his gaze over to meet the raven's, only to find Sasuke avoiding his gaze blushing past his ears. The truth of the vandalism dawning on him. "How?"

"I asked a favor from the damn demon, all right." Sasuke growled, pushing past Naruto and shoving open the gate. Naruto hurried forwards and held onto Sasuke's arm as the raven stumbled over the lintel.

Naruto whipped the Uchiha around and swiftly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sasuke blinked his eyes at him owlishly as he was led back to the house. As they approached, the Kyuubi opened the door for them and ushered them upstairs to where the boys had begun to set up the nursery.

They found that the Kyuubi had done them another favor.

The nursery they had left half finished was done. The room had been painted a pale green when the house had been built and it remained that color for the twins. A bright yellow, circular rug was spread out on the floor and a rocking chair that Hinata and Sakura had bought them sat in the corner with a blanket Tsunade had given Naruto when he was younger draped over the back of it. Childproof, and essentially adult-proof, latches and bars were over the windows and drawers. A dresser sat across the room, probably filled with the clothes the pair had bought.

The crib that Naruto had put together a month ago no longer leaned to one side and the second was set up. The changing table was unwrapped, built and placed next to a window. A tiny bookshelf neither remembered buying was sitting by the door half-full of children's books. Above the pair of cribs, that had been set up back-to-back in the middle of the room, a large mobile spun. It had tiny birds and foxes and other animals dangling from the arms and a small chime in the center that rang with each movements.

Sasuke stepped forward silently, a hand over the little sling that held his baby boy. He slowly spun around looking at the entire room before turning back to the fox demon. The stoic boy's eyes shone with unshed tears, another unspoken by-product of the pregnancy, and said two small sentences.

"Thank you. Did you anti-bacterialize the cribs?" Naruto snickered as Kyuubi ground out a yes.

* * *

Eeeeps! We've caught up to where we have an unfinished chapter. It may take some time to get this next one up (We will be working on it as much as we can) since Rose is back in school (boooo) and I'm currently in the middle of the Italian countryside (pretty but not so good with internet access).

By the by, it's early cuz Rose (our up-loader) is going skiing this weekend! Let's hope she doesn't break something like she did last year!

-Snow White


	35. Chapter 35

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

* * *

Over the next few days, there was a steady stream of visitors to the old Uchiha district. Teachers, friends, even some curious villagers came to see the babies. One of the most notable visitors was an ANBU with a summons from the council for Naruto.

"Sorry about this, Naruto." The ninja, who the boys recognized as Shikamaru, said. "The council is so troublesome sometimes." Naruto nodded at the genius and closed the door after he popped out of sight.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked, bouncing Youta on his hip as he looked over the blond's shoulder. Naruto was silent for a moment as he read it. Suddenly, he crumpled the paper in one hand and quietly answered Sasuke.

"They want to put me on trial because someone told them about the transformation. They want to check if they need to lock me up for being a 'hazard to village life' or not." Youta cooed in Naruto's ear which prompted him to turn around and pick p the well behaved child.

"What?" Sasuke cried, snatching the scroll from the floor where Naruto had dropped it to pick up their son. Sasuke silently scanned the scroll himself before he hurled it across the room.

"Fucking bastards. I'll kill them. This is completely unwarranted. It can't be legal, damn it." Sasuke rambled, pacing across the room. Naruto continued rocking their baby boy silently, trying to lull him to sleep before his sister woke up. Naruto ignored the Uchiha. He wouldn't speak about it for the rest of the day.

Naruto left early in the morning on the day of the trial. He gently pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead before he left their bedroom. Quietly sliding the door closed behind him, he padded into the babies' room. Smiling gently down at them, he kissed the twins before leaving the house without a word.

'Are you sure you want to do this without them?' Kyuubi asked as Naruto took off towards the town square.

"Yes. It's not going to be any different from before. Why drag them into it?" Naruto could feel the Kyuubi sighing at his answer but ignored him as he came up to the square.

A large platform had been set up with several chairs in a row facing the audience. No chair was set up for him. Naruto hid himself on the rooftops as he watched the square fill up. On the platform, Danzo and two decrepit old persons sat in the middle of the chairs. Danzo sat in the very center with the old man on one side and the old woman on the other. Surrounding the Council were the head of the bloodline families; Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Yamada Yamamoto, Choji's dad, the old lady who's cat was always escaping and a few he didn't recognize.

As time neared his inquiry, Danzo and the council began to get agitated. Naruto grinned, his prankster side making a momentary comeback, before schooling his features and watching the clock. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto spied Tsunade shoving her way forward to speak with the Council members. They waved her away and continued muttering amongst themselves.

At the stroke of nine, Naruto jumped down onto the platform, frightening quite a few villagers with his sudden appearance. Ino's father coughed slightly behind his hand to restore order. Naruto looked up at the council. Some of them he remembered from when he was little. Several of these men sneered at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you've been called to trial for endangering the welfare of the village." Danzo recited. The villagers started muttering amongst themselves, obviously the reason for the trial had not been given out prior to the meeting.

"And how did I do that?" Naruto asked. One of the older men snorted behind his hand and muttered to himself. With the help the Kyuubi's hearing, Naruto could just make out what he said. 'By living.'

One of the elders stood up, leaning heavily on his staff and spoke.

"You allowed a target's son to see your face. He then entered the village and tried to attack. You endangered the entire village with your mistake."

"I admit that I made a mistake. However, it did not endanger anyone besides Sasuke and myself. They waited until we were alone in the outskirts of the village to attack. It was dealt with quickly and swiftly without endangering anyone. The only reason that anyone even came to help is because I sent for it." The elder grinned, his mouth devoid of teeth. Naruto shuddered, promising himself to brush more often.

"And how did you call for help if it was just yourself and Sasuke?" Naruto sighed. He knew where this was going. Naruto glanced at Tsunade.

"A special kind of clone that was approved by the Hokage herself." A few of the council members looked shocked at this. Indeed, the oldest member fell back into his seat and wheezed at the information.

'Never let me get that old, Kyuubi.' Naruto grimaced. The fox's chuckles reverberated through Naruto's mind as he waited for the next question. Kiba's mother stood up.

"What is this technique?" She barked out. "The old man won't tell us what it is."

"If I get the Hokage's permission, I don't really mind telling you." Tsume growled and flopped back into her seat, leaning her elbow on her knee and propping her cheek against her hand. Tsunade stepped up to the platform and stood behind Naruto. Naruto felt the slight pressure of her hands on his shoulders and could smell the sake on her breath.

"Go on." She whispered. "Shock the old codgers down to their rheumatic bones." Naruto grinned wickedly as he looked over his shoulder at her, finding her wearing a similar grin.

Naruto shut his eyes and detached himself from Kyuubi. As he felt Kyuubi's presence grow next to him, he heard the crowd gasp. Opening his eyes, he found that Kyuu had decided to keep his human form for this confrontation.

"See! He's a reckless monster, allowing the demon to leave the confines of its cage!" One of the men Naruto recognized from his past shouted, sneering down at Naruto. Kyuubi growled and leaned forward causing several of the Council to lean back. Kiba's mother had leaned forward further, intrigued. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"The demon hates us! How could you let it out?" A villager cried. Kyuubi turned to look out at the crowd.

"I hate everything, even the Kit. Don't flatter yourselves by trying to make this miserable village seem special." Naruto pinched him and Kyuubi shot him a glare but turned around and stared at the Council, at least sort-of behaving. Naruto looked back at the council and started to explain.

"Kyuu hasn't really left the confines of his cage. Basically, it's a clone in the human shape he chose. He can't use any chakra without my knowledge and consent either." Naruto shrugged offhandedly. Kyuubi continued to glare at the elders, Danzo and several other council members. Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes widened slightly and he activated his blood limit to check the chakra channels.

"The boy does not lie. That body is made entirely of Naruto's chakra and is still connected to him." Several of the younger council members and many of the crowd visibly relaxed.

"Why did the Hokage allow such a wicked thing to be done?" The female elder asked, her voice trembling and breathy. Tsunade stepped forward.

"I trust him. Even with all the shit he's had to go through because of the Kyuubi, he's never once held it against the village. I trust Naruto. Implicitly." There were murmurs of consent amongst the villagers. "Besides, he has the power to keep the demon at bay. And how can you say no to someone who would give you his life if it meant helping you out." A familiar voice broke into her tirade.

"He's a fucking moron and a miracle worker with that smile of his." Sasuke stepped up onto the platform carrying a little pink bundle and followed by Haruna holding a little blue bundle. Almost immediately Kyuubi was next to Haruna playing with the baby. Sasuke gently placed Yuzuki into the Kyuubi's arms before advancing on Naruto, who started to back up warily.

"One second you think he's the dumbest thing to ever walk this Earth and the next thing you know he's fixed all your problems. Without you knowing and without your consent. Half the time I don't think he notices he's turned your world upside-down." Sasuke growled and promptly punched Naruto in the head.

"Fuck teme! What the hell was that for?" Naruto whined, rubbing his head. Sauske just grunted at him and began to argue with Naruto about leaving without them. Out of the corner of his eye. He was watching the council like a hawk. Several of them were staring dumbfounded at Kyuubi, who was currently blowing raspberries onto Yuzuki's stomach while Youta tugged on his hair. Even Tsunade couldn't look away from it.

Eventually, Kyuubi noticed the silence -other than Naruto and Sasuke's squabbling- and looked up. Haruna giggled.

"What?" No one answered him directly, but the surprised stares weren't hard to understand. "I was sealed before I got to have any children. The kit is as close to a child as I'll ever get and baby-loving is universal." (AN: While I love this sentence, it doesn't seem tough enough for the Kyuubi – even after playing with babies galore. If anyone has some suggestions, I don't mind some help.) A pink tint graced the demon's scowling face. Naruto started to laugh while Sasuke smirked, silently taking his daughter from Kyuubi as Naruto began to chuckle.

"I told you. Kyuu's harmless. A giant cuddle buddy." A streak of red launched itself at Naruto, while he continued to laugh, even as the demon was attacking him. After a few minutes of futile murder attempts, Kyuubi sat on the stage with his legs and arms crossed and pouted. Ino's father stepped forward cautiously.

"If the Kyuubi is so harmless, why'd it attack seventeen years ago?" A murmur of consent run amongst the crowd. Kyuubi leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky.

"I was young. In human standards, probably around 13, 14. There was this other demon I liked and who treated me like a younger sibling. I thought that I needed a great feat of strength to catch his attention."

"Wait. HE?" The elder cried, banging his staff on the stage. Kyuubi glared at him.

"Yes, he. Demons are genderless, allowing us to mate with any demon we see fit. Naruto gained that ability from me. After all, you can't expect us to live together in one body for so long without some repercussions." The old man spluttered again, but Kyuubi just ignored him.

"Anyway, a human found me in the forest. He started telling me about this village and how that if I destroyed it; I would be the strongest demon of all. I took his advice and followed him back to the village." Kyuubi sat forward, his back hunched and stared at his hands in his lap. "When I got there, we watched the village until nightfall. He put me under one of your jutsus, just far enough under that I was still conscious but unable to control my actions.

"I was glad when the Hokage sealed me. I was too young to massacre like that." Kyuubi sighed and jerked his head towards Sasuke. "That was part of the reason I hated the brat so much. Those damn eyes are a menace." The Elders stiffened at this glean of information.

"What do you mean 'his eyes are a menace'?" Danzo demanded.

"Just what it means. It was an Uchiha who talked to me in the woods. Madara to be exact." Kyuubi scoffed before jumping up. "Your precious Uchiha's are one fucked up family. Not only does one try to destroy your village, but another takes an order from you three to destroy the rest of the clan and becomes a missing nin bent on destroying me." Murmurs burst through the crowd and angry inquiries were called out from the crowd and the member heads of the family. The Kyuubi grinned sadistically.

"Oh, dear. It seems you didn't tell them about all your twisted plans. Oops." Kyuubi cackled at the faces of Danzo and the elders. Naruto shook his head before slapping the demon on the back on the head. Kyuu grunted slightly at the unexpected slap.

Danzo pounded the male Elder's staff on the stage for order. "Naruto Uzumaki and his precious demon," He sneered, "are trying to turn you against your Council! It's treason, I say! Treason!

"Who do you believe; some snot nosed brat and the demon that tried to destroy us or the council that has watched over this village for years?"

* * *

Yes, I leave you with a cliffhanger. Mostly because I don't like where I've finished and this seemed like a good spot. I apologize for this being late. I'm writing whenever I have some free time (which, unfortunately, isn't a lot). -Rose


	36. Chapter 36

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

* * *

"The snot nosed brat." Sasuke and Tsunade answered immediately. The pair glared at each other before looking back at Danzo, who was sputtering in outrage.

"Why are you so surprised? The old hag is like his mother and he's fucking the Uchiha." Kyuubi spat. Both Tsunade and Sasuke turned their glares onto him.

"Not helping." Naruto muttered, nudging the fox in the side.

"Does anyone else have an opinion?" Tsume asked. The crowd was silent for a moment before the crowd erupted in shouts. The Rookie 9 and Team Gai all jumped on stage and stood behind Naruto, silently taking their position as the rest of the crowd called out their opinions.

"He always helps me set up my stand in the morning!"

"Naruto stops to talk with me every day!"

"He's saved my ass more than once!"

"Naruto stops by to eat at my restaurant every day!"

Hiashi stood up silently and cleared his throat. The spectators at the front of the crowd quieted down first. Slowly, the silence ran through the crowd until the square was silent.

"Those who believe and trust Danzo, raise you hands." Hands shot up and the crowd started muttering again. "Silently." Hiashi ordered and the crowd went silent once more. The council looked out over the crowd, silently gauging. Naruto never looked back at the crowd.

"Now those who believe and trust Naruto, raise you hands." Whereas those who sided with Danzo shot their hands up right away, the crowd shuffled around a bit before hands began to peak over the heads. As the council watched, hands continued to rise until almost the entire square was filled with raised hands. Danzo shook with anger as he watched his village side with Naruto.

Screeching, Danzo rushed at Naruto raising the staff over his head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, taking a step forward. Tsunade grabbed his shoulder, silently reminding him he was holding their daughter. The two elders weakly fell back into the chairs.

Naruto raised a hand over his head, protecting himself but not moving. Kyuubi jumped forward his hands out stretched as Naruto's friends tried to stop Danzo without harming him. Danzo broke away and hurled the staff at Naruto's head.

The staff hit an invisible barrier and clattered to the ground. Naruto peeked up past his arm.

Danzo stood stock-still, allowing just enough time for Sakura, Lee and Neji to grab a hold of him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Tsume yelled. She pushed herself to her feet but was held back by Choji's father. Danzo growled and began to struggle against his captors. His carefully groomed appearance falling apart around him; face red, hair chaotic and expression murderous.

"He's ruined everything! Let me kill him! He should have died years ago but the damned abomination never died! Let me kill him." The villagers began to back up and mutter amongst themselves. Kiba, Hinata, and the others joined their friends in restraining Danzo.

"He's an abomination?" Kyuubi growled. His arms were still out stretched towards Naruto and sweat gleamed on his temple. A slight glimmer of the barrier could be seen shimmering around Naruto. Naruto was pushing against the barrier, screaming silently through the bubble.

"You and your cronies have been trying to kill him since he was a baby. Even more, you've overlooked every time that he ended up in the hospital because one of the villagers decided to take revenge on him. Shit." Kyuubi squeezed his eyes shut and Naruto calmed down. The demon let out a breath and lowered his arms, the barrier still glinting in the sunshine.

"You've nearly killed him hundreds of times. If it wasn't for me, he would've been dead before he was three. Hell, the only reason I actually sort of like him is because he's strong." Danzo spit at the fox and sneered.

"There's no evidence of me ever touching that boy." Kyuubi grinned, his fangs glinting eerily.

"You did try very hard to prevent that didn't you. Hell, look at what you did to the Uchihas." Danzo sneer fell slightly before jumping back into place. Sasuke stepped forward once more, his daughter now in Tsunade's terrified hands.

"Excuse me?" Ice dripped from Sasuke's voice.

"You knew he ordered the massacre. Here's why. Your parents witnessed him beating the kit with a bat. Long story short, they threatened to take it to the Hokage who was protecting him and didn't back down. So he used your brother's need to excel and ordered the massacre. You weren't supposed to survive, but Itachi wasn't able to finish the job. Part of the reason he went bat-shit crazy." Sasuke shook and his eyes began to spin. Danzo paled and shook his head.

"You have no proof. Of anything you're implying! None!" Danzo began to struggle once more, only now it was to get away.

"On the contrary, if Ino or her father would help, I can show you." A large thud came from Naruto as he began to pound against the barrier again. Kyuubi and Naruto glared at one another silently before Naruto fainted.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke demanded. Kyuubi waved his hand tiredly, plopping down.

"He doesn't want me to do this so I put him to sleep. Not such a good idea as it knocks me out too." Sasuke growled but the demon ignored him as Ino stepped forward cautiously. Waving her over, the fox gave her a few directions and took her hand.

"Now, you all trust the Yamano mind reading thingy so she'll be using that as I project it." Ino turned her focus onto Naruto as she began the jutsu. Kyuubi caught her as she fainted and closed his eyes. Above the stage, a watery image appeared.

Shadows undulated as Ino and Kyuubi's images appeared in the mist. A hallway of dark doors began to form in front of the pair. Most were chained, boarded, or defiled while others looked like normal doors. The Kyuubi on the screen started down the hallway.

"These are Naruto memories. These first doors are his earliest memories." The pair approached a door that, while darker and more beat up than the others, was not barred or chained. The Kyuubi glanced behind him, out towards the villagers, and spoke.

"This is proof that what I said about the Uchihas is true." The Kyuubi opened the door and stepped in with Ino. Before them was an alleyway. The moon hung above the street, not quite full, giving light to the dark, narrow passage. Just out of reach a pair of men were kicking something out of sight. A small cry of pain sounded and one of the men kicked harder. The pair of men spat on the dirty, bleeding boy and left silently.

For a few minutes, all the spectators could hear was labored breathing and the occasional sob.

Quietly, another man stepped into the alley, almost sliding through the darkness. At the soft cry, the man paused and looked at the young boy. Haltingly, the man reached out to touch the little boy, who cringed away from the feeling. The man collapsed onto the ground and bundled the boy up to his chest carefully.

Suddenly the pair were at a small apartment. The boy was now bandaged and lying on mattress on the floor. The man's face was now visible, but all the villagers could see was Uchiha Itachi's ANBU mask. He was sitting beside the small bed, shaking. Silently, Naruto opened his eyes and watched as the man beside him began to ramble.

Outside the dreamworld, Danzo began to shake as he heard Itachi spill his distressed guts to the boy his parents were fighting to protect. The hands confining him held him tighter and more grabbed on. The apparition told everything; who told him to do it, why he did it, even why it was ordered. When the dreamworld Naruto placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, Itachi panicked and ran. Little Naruto's hand dropped and he fell unconscious again.

Kyuubi pulled a sobbing Ino out of the memory and back into the hallway. Ino wiped at her eyes and tried to calm herself. Looking up and down the hallway, Ino turned to the fox demon.

"But ... why are some of them chained and barred?" Kyuubi gave the blond girl a side long glance and answered quietly.

"The chained doors are memories too painful or horrible to allow open. They used to give the kit terrible nightmares so I blocked them off." Ino's eyes widened, terrified at the thought that there were worse memories than that one. Kyuubi looked down the hallway and broke open the chains to one of the doors. Gesturing, the demon pulled the village into another memory.

Here Naruto was little, maybe three or four. He sat alone at a tiny table in a tiny apartment, eating hard bread with difficulty with slightly discolored water. Someone banged at the door and he gave a jump. The banging continued and Naruto shoved his meager breakfast into an empty cabinet before hiding beneath the battered armchair just in time. As his bare foot disappeared, the door broke open revealing several older men. The men began turning the small apartment inside-out, not caring if the young child's possessions were destroyed. A muffled squeal sounded as one of the men pulled Naruto out from underneath the chair. Naruto looked up at his attackers, his eyes widened in fear as he spotted a kunai. Somehow their faces were blurred, as if Naruto hadn't seen them clearly. One face that was perfectly clear was Danzo's. He held the kunai, a sadistic grin on his face.

The memory sputtered out as Ino and Kyuubi were pulled out. Naruto glared down at the pair before dematerializing the hallway into the mists. Naruto uttered two words so coldly and sharply that the pair of trespassers obeyed without question.

"Get Out."

* * *

Alright, I literally just wrote this. So... there's been absolutely no editing on this. However, I feel kind of guilty that I'm so behind. Only one more month of school!

-Rose


	37. Chapter 37

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

P.S. To Oni-Hime-san, you're review was, by far, my favorite. I did take your suggestion into consideration when I was revising, too. Thank you so much for the review and the feedback! It's always a pleasure getting reviews.

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

In the village square, the crowd was almost silent. The muffled sobs and the heavy breathing was the only sound as Ino and Kyuubi came back to consciousness. Naruto stood before the pair; a panting Yuujin sat behind him. Kyuubi sighed, realizing what had happened.

Naruto had broken free from the barrier and was about kick his ass.

"That was a major breach of trust." Naruto growled, advancing on a sobbing Ino and the fox. Kyuubi sat up, scratching at his cheek ears as Naruto approached.

"Oh come on. It's about time someone knew about it. They've been getting away with it for years." Naruto hauled the demon up by his collar and up to his face.

"Nonetheless, that is not something that I would have ever shared. I do not need you meddling in my life anymore than you already do." Naruto threw the demon behind him and, with a silent pop and a wisp of smoke, Kyuubi disintegrated. Naruto turned to Ino and crouched down. When Ino looked up at him and started sobbing again, Naruto heaved a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Ino. I'm fine. Just forget about it. Quit crying, will you?" Ino sobbed harder. Sakura stepped forward and pulled the platinum blond into her embrace, allowing Ino to continue sobbing.

Looking up at his friends, Naruto's face fell. Every single one of them was either crying or looking at him with pity. This is what Naruto wanted to avoid. Naruto looked out at the crowd and saw the same thing. Even Sasuke looked shell-shocked. Cursing, Naruto disappeared into a hurricane of leaves.

"Shit! Haruna, please look after the babies or us. I've got to calm the dobe down before he does something stupid." Sasuke jumped after him, turning into a whoosh of leaves as well.

For a minute all was silent, with the exception of for the heavy breathing of Danzo and the sobs of the villagers. Then Tsunade stepped forward.

"I think that Naruto handled the attack with extreme care and precision, considering the attack caused Sasuke to go into early labor. He took care of what he could and sent for help. There were no casualties on our side and we have secured that no others knew of this attack besides the dead and the prisoners."

"However, I believe that Danzo and the elders are far more dangerous than Naruto would ever be." A murmur ran through the crowd. "Hell, look at how he was using his position to torture a young boy. It doesn't matter that he has the Kyuubi within him, he was still an innocent child, which you," Tsunade turned to Danzo her finger inches from his face and her face red with anger. "tried to destroy!"

"At least now we know why his smiles always seemed so fake…" Kiba muttered, to which those who heard him silently agreed.

"YOU'VE been trying to kill Naruto since he was born. YOU engineered the Uchiha massacre. What did you intend to do with Naruto and Sasuke's babies? Did you intend to kill them as well?" Danzo grinned. He knew his cover was blown and gave up the pretense. Instead he spat at Tsunade.

"The little abominations would have had an 'accident' during Naruto and Sasuke's next mission." Sakura gasped and Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Those little 'abominations', as you so nicely put, are named Youta and Yuzuki. And no matter who their parents are, they are still children." Danzo sneered at Tsunade as she glared at him.

"The demon-brat shouldn't be alive!"

"You're alive because of the 'demon-brat'!" Sakura screamed. "If the Kyuubi hadn't been sealed into Naruto, the entire village would have died seventeen years ago."

"Naruto is this village's savior! He ignores the demon's bloodlust and fights for the village." Kiba yelled. Many shouts of agreement sounded from the crowd, mostly made up of ninjas but various villagers also rose their voices. Tsunade gave Danzo a cool look as she held back a smirk.

"After all, that was what his father wanted him to be when he sealed the fox into his only son." A hush ran through the crowd as the people processed this information. Danzo and the few ninjas who already knew gave Tsunade agape. The previous Hokage had decreed that they never speak of that. Finally, Hinata stepped towards the buxom blond Hokage, confusion written across her face.

"Y-you mean, Na-Na-Naruto-kun is the f-fourth Ho-hokage's son, Hok-kage-sama?" Tsunade grinned as a hushed, but extremely excited whisper ran through the crowd.

"Indeed he is. I don't know how you all missed it. The brat looks just like him."

"That is classified information, you degenerate gambler!" Danzo screamed, struggling once more against the teenagers' hold. Tsunade threw the old man a bored look.

"Actually, I believe the Third said to never mention this to Naruto. Why Naruto isn't here, is he?" A victorious grin slid onto her face. "Besides, he's know for years. Minato left a little ... 'memory' when the seal started to break the first time." Danzo spluttered but no one was really paying attention to his ranting. Tsunade turned to the council.

"Now, I believe two verdicts are in order. One for the charge that originally was brought to us as well as the information brought forward during this hearing." The clan heads looked at one another.

Once again, sorry this is late. The reason for this is that… well, I was unmotivated. Plus I had no ideas. So….review and give me some ideas for how this should end.


	38. Chapter 38

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

* * *

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

* * *

The whoosh of the air deafened him as he ran through the city. He didn't know where he was going but he wasn't going back. Not to the judgement and pitying looks. No. He was never going back to those.

'Kit, don't you think you're overreacting?' He ignored the demon, the cause for all this pain, and continued running. His senses were numb, only allowing him to feel danger. He couldn't think, didn't want to, of what would happen if he continued to live life like normal in the village. Would everyone treat him like a fragile doll, or whisper behind their hands, or even apologize. He couldn't handle that. Not after all these years. He wasn't used to that, built for that type of interaction.

He could feel a tingle on the edge of his consciousness but ignored it. There was no reason for anyone to follow him.

As he jumped onto the top of the Hokage Mountain, the air whooshed out of his own lungs as he was tackled from behind. Both he and his assailant hit the ground, and with a quick jerk, he was forced to look up at the sky rather than the dirt.

Or rather, forced to look up at his lover's face, as Sasuke was blocking the sky from his view. And he didn't look to happy either. Naruto continued to stare blankly up at Sasuke until he felt Sasuke's fist impact onto his cheek.

"Ow! What the hell?" Naruto cradled his cheek with his hand, his eyes kept shut tight in an effort to dull the pain. Sasuke ignored him and punched him again in the shoulder.

"Fuck, Sasuke what the hell are you hitting me for." Naruto squinted up at Sasuke, his arms crossed above him to try to defend himself against Sasuke's hysteria.

"What am I hitting you for?" Sasuke parroted. "What am I hitting you for? I'm hitting you because you are being a coward! Running away just because, after years of only seeing your smile, people get to see what's behind it!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and sat on the edge of the mountain, looking out over the village, his arms holding his knees to his chest.

"What do you know? Everyone knows what happened to you and you had no qualms about them knowing. I don't want their stares and their pity." Sasuke kicked him in answer.

"I don't know?" Sasuke screeched, sounding quite like the bird he continued to imitate. "Exactly how long have we known one another? I know very well that you don't like to stand out unless you create the reason for it. You hide in the shadows for all the good you've done, but bask in the glory of your pranks. All so no one will ever get close enough to hurt you." Sasuke dropped onto the ground next to the blond and heaved out a sigh. "Gods, you are the biggest contradiction of them all."

Naruto pushed himself up off the ground and started pacing frantically.

"Yea, number one most unpredictable ninja. That's me." Naruto scoffed. "Chasing an asshole who wants nothing to do with me until no one thinks I can do it. Then I do! Falling in love with said asshole, even after he nearly kills me. Several times. Finally making that love requited AND topping! Even creating children between two males." Naruto fell back beside Sasuke. "Yea, number one more unpredictable ninja sounds feasible."

Sasuke leaned against Naruto's shoulder, sighing as Naruto began carding his fingers through his hair. The pair sat in relative silence as the sun passed behind a patch of clouds.

"I don't pity you." Sasuke muttered. At Sasuke's softly spoken words, Naruto stiffened. However, he stayed silent, allowing the brunette to continue. "I'm pissed at those men. I hate that it happened to you. I'm sorry it did, but I don't pity you." Sasuke sat up and looked at his lover in the eye.

"You didn't pity me. You understood me." Naruto leaned forward and dropped his head on the brunette's chest.

"I don't want to be treated differently. People treating me like some kind of victim for the rest of my life. Giving me things I don't deserve. I don't think I could handle that."

"Well you're going to be treated differently regardless. People know something new, and perception changing with it, about you. Very rarely does something like that NOT cause a change in a person's attitude towards another.

"As for things you don't deserve, take it unless it's something important. More often than not, it's just a token of their sorrow; nothing too big."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke squinted up at the sky, thinking.

"You can take something like a fruit or a teddy bear; but things like the Hokage title should only be earned." Sasuke yawned.

"You're such a softie!" Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke, knocking both of them closer to the edge. Sasuke shoved Naruto away from him, closer to the cliff edge.

"I am not!" Naruto guffawed as Sasuke's face burned with embarrassment.

"You are too! It must be you're maternal instinct." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. With a strong kick, Sasuke sent Naruto giggling over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

I have no excuses. I swear I know how I want this to end… I just have to make it happen. I'll do it. I will.

Help motivate me?

-Rose


	39. Chapter 39

We do not own Naruto, nor its characters. If we did, we wouldn't be here now would we?

Demons Within

Snow White

and

Rose Red

The air in the village square was silent and tense as the clan heads looked at one another. The trial they had prepared for had, literally, run away and replaced it with another issue.

"Well?" Tsunade prompted as the clan heads continued their confused silence. A few of the clan head shuffled in their seats before settling down. Kiba's mother started off the whispered conversation with a grunt and the matter of Naruto's trial began to come to a close.

Within an hour, the clan heads had finished deliberating. With a nod to Tsunade, they called attention to the villagers. They square quieted instantly. Hiashi stood up and paused for complete silence. When the only sounds they heard were Danzo's angry breath, Hisashi began to speak.

"In the terms of Uzumaki Naruto's trial, we believe that-" Naruto was dropped onto the stage in front of the clan heads giggling. Sasuke dropped down next to him with a cross look on his face. Naruto stood up still giggling, hand held over his left arm, which was bleeding.

"Stupid brat. Where the hell did you go? They're giving your sentence now." Naruto leaned against Sasuke, quiet but calm, whereas Sasuke had gone rigid. Hiashi grunted and cleared his throat.

"In the terms of Uzumaki Naruto's trial, we believe that he is completely innocent in the matter brought forward by Danzo." Cheers sounded from the crowd at Hiashi's proclamation.

Danzo screeched and broke free of his captors, who had relaxed at the clan's decision. Rushing at Naruto, Danzo leaped forward, pulled a red kunai out of his shirt, and aimed it at Naruto's heart. As it flew, the kunai transformed into a long, thin sword with a similar shape as the kunai.

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way, causing the sword to slice through his shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. Naruto scrambled up from where Sauske shoved him and flipped Sasuke over. Danzo's laughed manically as he watched Naruto hold Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sauske's eyes fluttered but he didn't say anything. Naruto shivered and grabbed his head. Rocking back and forth, he started screaming, pulling his hair harshly as he screamed. Looking up at Danzo, Naruto's eyes had lost their blue color, leaving pure white in it's absence, and his body began to burn orange. Danzo looked at the blond victoriously and began to inch towards the twins his eyes wide and wild.

"What's happening?" Sakura screamed

"Naruto has mated with that boy. Foxes mate for life. His baser instincts are taking over and he's fighting against it. He wants to kill the man who killed his mate." Haruna handed Youta to Yuujin, ready to take down the blond if need be. Naruto's body continued to glow, starting to jerk as his demon side took over. Tails started sprouting and his body rippled as his body began to morph into the demon Kyuubi. Villagers began backing away and the village ninjas begin preparing for a possible battle against Naruto.

Naruto shook as the transformation ended, looking more a smaller version of the original Kyuubi than himself. His body is covered in reddish-orange hair and standing on all fours. All nine tails swirl behind him. The twins started crying in distress. Naruto's ears twitch viciously and he circles towards his kits. Naruto spies Danzo, who is now right next to his children, reaching forward from behind Haruna. Haruna did not seem to notice the fanatical old man behind her as she was reciting a justu to try and contain Naruto fury.

Naruto growled at the sight of the old man closing in on his offspring and leaped over Haruna and the kits to pin him. Danzo looked up at an enraged fox demon, pure surprise on his face. Naruto opened his mouth and roared at the old man, loud enough to shake the trees and the earth. A few villagers began screaming and fell as they tried to get away, some started running, but Naruto stared at Danzo, whose eyes are now wide with fear. Danzo started making hand signals, but his terror was ruining his already poor coordination. Naruto roared at him again, shocking Danzo out of his sloppy concentration.

One of Naruto's tails rose from the writhing mass, while Danzo cursed, and flicked towards him. It struck the old man in the neck and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he went slack. Unbeknownst to most everyone, the elders poofed out of existence behind the uproar. Naruto sneered down at the fallen man and picked him up with his teeth.

Twisting his head, he threw Danzo at Tsunade's feet. She stared at Naruto for a moment, unsure of whether to trust him or not. Naruto merely snorted in the direction of Danzo. Tsunade slowly crouched down and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive. Naruto's just knocked him out." Tsunade calls for the ANBU to come forward to place Danzo in custody. "Kakashi, go to Danzo's house and collect anything he has in regards to the village. I want to double check all decisions he's made in the last twenty years."

"You also might want to look into whether the Elders are even alive. They disappeared when Danzo was knocked out." With that, Kakashi disappeared and Tsunade sent Sakura to follow through with Kakashi's advice. With that, she set to the task of calming down the village. Those who were already calm were watching Naruto warily.

Naruto flicked his head; ears pulled back, and turned to Sasuke who was barely breathing. Sniffing him, Naruto laid down beside him. Placing his head on Sasuke's pelvis, Naruto placed a paw on Sasuke's chest. Naruto began to glow a dull orange once more as he calmed down and changed back to normal. When he stopped glowing, Naruto's hand was directly over the sword wound, avoiding touching the red blade, and his hand began pulsing green. Naruto's eyes were clenched shut as he concentrated his chakra.

"Come on, bastard. You don't get to leave like this." The green chakra flared again and Sasuke started gasping. Naruto carefully reached for the sword with his free hand and pulled it straight up and out. Sasuke started coughing and Naruto pushed harder against the wound, the green glow pulsating brighter as Sasuke started breathing normally. Slowly, the green light became more and more watery until it finally blinked out of existence. Naruto carefully removed his hand, where naught but a hole in his clothing was left.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't move but to breath. "Sasuke?"

"If I get pregnant again because you healed me, I am going to kill you." Sasuke murmured without opening his eyes. Naruto yanked to grouchy brunette into his arms and just held on. "Moron. Let go already."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Sasuke grouched. He was not comfortable with this embrace when half the village was still watching them.

"No."

"Either let go of me now or I will disappear again with the babies." Naruto's arms loosened minutely but he tightened them again quickly.

"No. You're not going to go anywhere. You want Tsunade to be the one to take care of them should anything happen. You'd want that even if they didn't have demon chakra in them." Sasuke relented to that fact.

"Let go of me now or we won't be having sex again until the twins can have twins of their own." Naruto let go immediately but wouldn't let go of Sasuke's sleeve. He was well aware that Sasuke would go through with that threat.

Or at least try.

I'm avoiding exams…. Again. .


	40. Chapter 40

A knock sounded on Naruto and Sasuke's front door. They both ignored it. They had stayed within the compound since the trial. They had created a happy little bubble of paradise that no one could, or would, penetrate. No one had come in and no one had gone out for over two weeks.

Surprisingly, Tsunade had allowed this to continue.

Another knock, louder and more annoyed. Apparently that fact wasn't changing. After fifteen minutes of knocking, Naruto decided to answer the door since their visitor wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Shikamaru and Kiba stood there. Or rather Shikamaru was sitting on the stairs, leaning against the post and Kiba nearly punched Naruto in the eye with his constant knocking.

"What?" Naruto growled. He and Sasuke were enjoying their uninterrupted family time. Kiba grinned enthusiastically.

"Just came to give you the good news." Kiba belted out. "Kakashi found a secret door in Danzo's bedroom which held all the real information on what he'd been doing all these years. Including a very detailed series of diaries going back to the first time the Third was in charge. It listed most of your childhood attackers, who are being questioned, and the details of the Uchiha massacre."

"So? We told them all that already. You know when Kyuubi tried to 'do what was best for me'." Naruto snapped. Kiba flinched and took a step back.

"Danzo's being sentenced to a chakra beheading." Shikamaru interrupted. Naruto turned to him, face blank. Shikamaru hadn't even moved. "His family is being stripped of citizenship, title, and dignity for the rest of their name as well. They were named as being co-conspirators in his diaries as well, Danzo even going so far to describe how they murdered all their female children soon after birth. Apparently, he reduced his family by 81% because he only wanted male heirs." Naruto paled. Kiba shuddered.

Naruto nodded and shut the door. Kiba shouted through the door.

"By the way, all charges brought against you and Sasuke were dropped. Including the whole thing with Sasuke being a traitor. He is now fully reinstated and can take all the exams to become a Jounin. Apparently, Danzo had someone following you and told Kiraku where and when he could find you." Naruto stood stock still for several minutes until he could hear his friends leave. Then he dropped to his ass right in front of the door.

"It's finally over, hn?" Naruto jerked up to see Sasuke leaning against the kitchen doorway, holding Youta in his arms. "Well, no time to dwell on it. Youta has a present for you." He tossed the child to Naruto, knowing his reflexes would catch him.

An awful smell drifted up to Naruto's nose as Youta giggled (he did so enjoy flying through the air).

"Better get to it. And don't forget the powder like you did last time! He had the most awful rash." Sasuke called, walking back into the kitchen. Naruto stared after him and grinned.

Sasuke always said the sweetest things.

* * *

So... this has been written on my computer for a while. Couple reasons it wasn't uploaded. Major one was deciding if this was where I wanted to end it or not. Others included graduating, trying to find a job using my degree (still looking), and gaining three new family members in a month (two births and an engagement).

Finally I decided that yes this could probably end the story here. I may do a short epilogue but, who knows. I've got an idea, but life tends to take over.

Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who's been reading since the beginning. Hard to believe that this started because I was bored at a summer secretary job. Anyway...

Thanks! Rose Red (and Snow White!)


End file.
